Pieces of a dragon puzzle
by venetianstar
Summary: Kurt had really only planned to spy on the Warblers. But instead he was found out by a creepy Asian, got stuck with a heavy stone which turned out not be a stone at all and now he had a flying lizard at home who was at risk of burning down his entire wardrobe with every fiery sneeze. Dragon!Blaine/Kurt
1. Chapter 1

„Uh dude, why don't you make yourself useful and go visit the Garglers."

This is how the mess had started: Puck and the other boys were annoyed and he suggested that Kurt go spy on their competition.

And he had been so stupid as to do just that.

That's how he had ended up in this mess, Kurt thought, as he looked up into the much too golden eyes of the creepy Asian private school boy sitting in front of him.

Kurt had gone and tried to spy on the Warblers (thank you very much Puck, they are not called Garglers) but it turns out he had been a really lousy spy.

* * *

When he had arrived he followed the other students to a common room where a blonde boy with a stylish hair cut had sung with the rest of the Warblers.

At first, Kurt had thought, he'd hit the jackpot. But he had missed the eyes of that Asian guy in the second row following his every movement.

After the performance he had singled Kurt out and, with a black skinned boy, dragged him to another room and sat down into a stool.

"So, you came to spy on us." The Asian boy had said as the two boys sat down opposite Kurt.

Kurt felt cold sweat run down the back of his neck and his heart plummeted down.

This really didn't look good: he knew he was going to get beaten up for spying on them. And while his silent friend grinned at him like a crazy person all the time, bright white teeth contrasting against dark brown skin (maybe because he was going to get a show of Kurt getting beaten up) the Asian boy looked at Kurt with such amusement and a manic gleam in his eyes that Kurt was genuinely scared.

This was no sane person.

He was all alone with those two in a closed, secluded room in a private school in the middle of nowhere Ohio, after school hours.

Great.

"Actually..." Kurt exhaled, "I came here to spy, yes."

Better to get it over with, he thought.

It wasn't as if lying would help him anymore.

Strangely, the reaction Kurt had anticipated, both of them immediately getting their Warbler friends and beating him up, didn't come.

Instead the manic grinner's smile hadn't vanished one bit and the creep had his head cocked, looking at him as if contemplating something.

Kurt felt like he was being judged and it put him into an even more defensive mindset.

"But you didn't come here to only spy on us, did you?" the Asian guy asked and Kurt was caught off guard. How was he supposed to answer that?

His spine went stiff but he managed to mumble a "Maybe…"

He thought about the bullying at school.

How no one noticed, how scared he was of the football players and of Karofsky.

And yes, he had read up on Dalton. Their no-bullying policy had sounded like his gay dream. So maybe he had wanted to see this school for himself, see if it was true.

And somehow the Asian guy knew.

"You came here to seek help."

He just stated it like it was obvious.

Maybe Kurt was a really damn lousy spy and so miserable looking, anyone could see.

Oh God, he hoped not.

When Kurt didn't answer the Asian guy sighed.

"Look, please stop looking like we're going to beat you up any second. We won't. Yes, you spied on us, but I really have the feeling you didn't come here because of this. You look, forgive me for saying so, really bad. Stressed, and not because you got caught by us. We only want to help, that's why we dragged you here. What's your name?"

The other guy suddenly chimed in, for the first time changing his facial expression.

"And because my friend here forgot his manners: His name's Wes and you can call me David."

David was side eying Wes as he said this. Wes pursed his lips.

Kurt didn't know what was happening.

He glanced from Wes to David and back again.

"Kurt," he heard himself blurt, "my name's Kurt."

And he told them.

He told them about the bullying because once he'd started he didn't seem to be able to stop. It was pouring out of him, not emotionally, but in a resigned way.

He couldn't escape it and why not tell someone who actually asked? Even if it were two strangers Kurt had just met.

He felt pathetic.

As he told them, Wes and David kept exchanging glances between them, seemingly communicating silently.

It was odd, especially when Wes looked at David, gave a slight nod and David returned to grinning like THAT again.

When Kurt had finished and neither of them said of word for a long time, just staring at him, he felt stupid. He just had had verbal diarrhea and had told them everything he had been bottling up for the last few weeks.

When he glanced at the old clock at the far wall his cheeks flared up.

He had whined at them for almost half an hour. He cast his eyes down on the table: he didn't want to see their mocking eyes.

Only when he heard rustling and something heavy clonked onto the table did he look up.

Wes had set something on the table.

There, nestled in some white fabric, were two stone balls.

They were about the size of a coconut and smooth. They were shining in the sunlight which fell onto the table from the window. One was dark blue with speckles of ruby red and the other was a muddy earth brown with blotches of mossy green.

With a question in his eyes he looked up at Wes. What was that?

Wes was smirking at him and laying his hands on either side of the stones, as if presenting them to him.

"These, my friend, are -" he stopped for a moment, "uh…- energy giving esoteric stones."

He seemed to be at a loss for more words for a few moments before David started nodding fiercely.

He grinned, showing all of his white teeth.

"Yeah, they're like really cool! Whenever one of us feels really down Wes gives one of those to us and they totally help. Holding them or telling them your problems makes your life less stressful!"

Wes was now grinning along with him, even though his grin seemed much more forced.

_Of course_ this would happen to Kurt.

He _would_ run into the school's dealers. Only they were not trying to sell you drugs like at McKinley, no they would try to be proper and sell you_ esoteric stress-relieving stones_.

What luck had befallen him!

Kurt cleared his throat. He just wanted to get away from them now. And if it meant buying some stupid stone, so be it.

"So…how much are they?"

Wes raised one of his eyebrows.

"They're free!"

He seemed affronted by Kurt's assumption.

"But" – oh, here it comes – "you only get one."

Thank god for small wonders. Kurt internally sighed in gratitude.

At least he wouldn't have to spend his hard earned money.

He looked at the stones.

The only one even half acceptable was the blue one. If he had to be seen carrying a stone around, he'd at least take the one which seemed at least one tiny bit fashionable.

The muddy one just looked like an artistic disaster.

"Okay, I'll take the blue one."

Wes didn't move a muscle. "No."

Kurt was sure he hadn't heard correctly.

Did Wes just tell him he wasn't allowed to take the blue one? But he had just offered one to him.

He took a breath.

"Seriously…you just told me I'm supposed to take one. Can I at least choose the once I'd like?"

Wes only raised his eyebrow.

Kurt felt the need to elaborate.

"The brown one is really not what I like. I don't think it suits me. It doesn't match my fashion sense, just look at it! It's so—plain!"

He hadn't meant to get bitchy, but really, what were they thinking?

Didn't Wes have eyes?

He looked much too fabulous to settle for that catastrophe in brown.

He was just about to go on in his tirade when he caught the look of David.

Wes still wasn't betraying any emotion, but David looked….sad?

Kurt clicked his mouth shut.

After a few seconds of trickling silence, none of them moving, Wes cleared his throat.

"Kurt."

Kurt's head snapped to Wes.

"I really, really think you should take the brown one. Yes, it's not as….fancy as the blue one but I think it'll suit you just fine. You need some calming colors and nothing fierce. And besides, the other one is kind of…already reserved."

The last bit of the sentence was mumbled and Kurt had to strain his ears to hear it.

He nibbled on his lower lip, glancing at the brown stone.

He just really wanted to get away from those two nut cases and not argue with them over some stupid stone he wasn't going to use anyway. He might as well humor them and take the brown one.

Kurt finally nodded.

"Okay, I'll take it."

The small squeak from Wes and the once-again-near manic grin from David told Kurt he had made the right decision: anything to get away from those two.

When Kurt got home he felt drained.

As soon as he had said those words, he had stumbled up to take the stone from the table and ran.

Only the freaking thing weighed a ton.

When trying to lift it from the table the weight had surprised him so much it had almost fallen to the floor.

Wes' piercing shriek of panic was still ringing in his ears.

After dragging the stone to his Navigator, flanked by Wes and David so the stone wouldn't fall, he had laid it down (under Wes' piercing gaze) on his passenger seat and taken off.

While driving out of the parking lot he had glanced at the ugly thing lying next to him.

"You'll be going into the garbage can as soon as I'm home."

But then of course there had to be traffic on the road and it had taken an hour longer than anticipated to get home.

When he finally arrived Kurt was so tired and he didn't plan to move a single finger anymore. This included the heavy stone, so instead of finding out where he could dispose of it (he was pretty sure such a heavy bulky thing wasn't supposed to go into a normal garbage can in the kitchen), Kurt pushed it to the floor of the car.

* * *

He knew Finn would drive to school with him tomorrow so the thing couldn't remain on the passenger seat.

He went into the house to help make dinner as Carole and Finn were there, like they'd been most evenings the last month. Dinner was followed by some mindless TV show with his family, and at 11'o clock he finally went downstairs and to bed.

The next morning when Finn got into the Navigator's passenger seat he bumped his foot into the stone.

"Ow! Kurt, what the hell? What is this big – stone-thingy – on the floor?"

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Never mind. It's nothing of any importance. I'll get rid of it after school, just put it on the back floor, so your poor big yeti feet won't get injured any more."

It wasn't until three weeks later Kurt found the stone in his car again.

School hadn't gotten any better, Karofsky was still bullying him endlessly and Kurt had taken to hiding in empty class rooms between classes and at lunch break.

But the impending wedding of his dad and Carole had taken up so much of his time, he hadn't had any room to dwell on his misery.

* * *

It wasn't until the whole family had moved into their new home (he now had a room UPstairs) and Kurt had just arrived with the last car-load from their old house at their new home, that he saw the stone lying under his seat in the back. It must have gotten wedged there and he had long forgotten about it.

He shrugged, _might as well take everything out of the car, it needs cleaning anyways_, so he grabbed the stone (still as heavy and ugly as ever) and put it onto the top of the box he was supposed to take upstairs.

It felt kind of warm in his hand, but lying in the sun all afternoon in a closed car explained that.

As soon as he got upstairs, he put it on his dresser so it wasn't in the way while unpacking; he really didn't want to stub his toes on it like Finn had done weeks ago.

Carole saw it the next morning, when coming in and asking him what dress she should wear with her new shoes.

She asked him what it was and he complained about the ugly thing and told her the whole "esoteric stone" story.

She started laughing and told him to humor it and keep it a while longer.

"Who knows maybe it does work?"

She winked at him and went downstairs, still chuckling to herself.

Kurt remained sitting on his bed, pouting at the stone. The sunlight from the window was shining on it and it STILL wasn't good looking.

"You know", he felt ridiculous talking to a stone, but nobody was going to hear him, "if you weren't so heavy I'd have gotten rid of you already. But I really don't wanna carry you downstairs all the way to the trash right now. I have to get to school and face my living nightmare of jocks and dumb Neanderthals."

He sighed, got up, grabbed his satchel and was out the door.

* * *

_This is absolute hell,_

Kurt thought as he shuffled down the hallway Friday evening. He felt completely numb and empty.

Today had been the day. Everything had escalated.

Karofsky had slushied him three times before lunch, he'd gotten locker checked so many times this day he couldn't remember and Kurt had finally snapped.

He'd stormed after Karofsky into the locker room. In hindsight, he shouldn't have done that, but it was too late already.

_He had kissed him. This monster had kissed him._

Kurt felt vile and disgusting.

His first kiss: taken from him by a homophobic joke of a football player.

He sniffled as he trudged down to his room and into his bathroom. Kurt spent almost 30 minutes brushing his teeth, trying to get the taste and feeling of Karofsky away.

It was almost dark outside when he emerged in his pajamas from the bathroom, the house completely still and empty. Carole and his dad were on a short vacation, only coming back tomorrow evening and Finn was probably going to be at Puck's playing video games until morning.

A bitter taste welled up in his throat, realizing how utterly alone he felt. He couldn't even tell anybody.

Hot tears build up in his eyes until they spilled over and down his cheeks. He whimpered and don't ask him what possessed him to do this, but he went to his dresser and grabbed the stone and folded it into his arms. It was comfortingly warm from lying in the sun all day and he crawled into bed with it.

He lay down and hugged the stone to him as his tears turned into full-blown crying.

"I hate it, I hate him. I hate it all. I don't wanna go to school anymore, I really don't..."

Kurt let himself whisper into the darkness. He had already talked to the stone once, why not do it again, nobody heard him.

This thought brought a new wave of tears to cascade down his cheeks, as this was exactly why all of this had happened. Nobody believed him at school, no one at the glee club.

Finn had realized something was bothering Kurt, and he hovered close by and always sending him concerned looks. Still, Kurt hadn't come up to him and told him outright (Kurt didn't think he had to, he thought it was obvious how miserable he was) so Finn's presence didn't really help.

He hadn't told their parents, out of fear of giving his father another heart attack. Things at school had been bad, but not so much, that Kurt wanted to risk his dad landing in the hospital again. And even though Carole was lovely, he didn't feel familiar enough with her yet.

* * *

So he sobbed and mumbled into the stone until he fell into an exhausted sleep.

Kurt woke the next morning to the sun shining directly in his face.

He squeezed his eyes shut for a few more minutes, trying to go back to sleep, it was Saturday for god's sake but it didn't work.

Squinting, he opened his eyes and looked to the window. He had forgotten to close the blinds last night.

Sighing internally, Kurt turned right, looking for the stone. He didn't feel it anymore, so it must have fallen off the bed.

Only instead of finding the stone on the floor, he touched something sharp edged, when he put out his hand to support himself.

Confused he shifted to look at what was under him.

His eyes grew big.

He was lying in shards.

Really big shards.

Shards of muddy brown with mossy green blotches.

_Oh God._

He was lying in the remnants of the stone, his brain supplied.

Which apparently wasn't so stoney at all, it had to have been hollow. And his weight had crushed it.

_Wonderful_, Kurt thought.

Just the kind of morning he needed after that shitty evening. He knocked his head against one of the shards, berating himself for his stupidity on falling asleep like that.

And…_ew…_that was wet and cold.

Scrunching up his nose he moved his forehead away from the shard. It was slimy. And gooey. A slimy string hung between the shard and his forehead.

Out of reflex, he batted at the string near his forehead so it went away.

_That was absolutely vile! _

Why was there slime on the inside (inside? Yes, he checked, it was the inside of the stone) of the shards? Normally stones weren't hollow or WARM or slimy on the inside.

Eggs were.

He felt like crying again. His breath hitched, as he considered that thought. Goosebumps spread across his back.

He was lying in eggshells.

That stone hadn't been a stone, it had been an egg.

And whatever had been in there had apparently hatched successfully as there wasn't lying anything squished underneath him…

_...which means it's in here somewhere._

Kurt really didn't like that thought. It was an understatement to describe the foreboding he felt.

Just as he was contemplating moving off the bed as slowly as possible he caught movement in the corner of his right eye.

Above him, on the headboard, was something swishing back and forth.

Dread filled, he slowly looked up.

The swishing was that of a tail. A thin, long, leathery tail which connected to a body of the size of a baby kitten, sitting on the top of his headboard. Its scaled skin was green (mossy green!) with blotches of brown (muddy brown, please no).

Slit golden eyes stared back at him. It's nostrils flared and the thing (which had wings, _oh my_) made a curious sound.

There was a winged lizard sitting on his headboard.

They stared at each other, before the thing made a motion, as if wanting to move toward Kurt.

Kurt screamed.

It was more like the high-pitched shrieking of a teenage girl, but he really didn't care right now. There was this vile thing trying to move toward him and it had been in an egg!

Oh god, how disgusting, he had slept with that egg in his bed.

That thing had been lying in his car all the time. And now it had hatched!

He scrambled backwards on the bed, just as he heard a loud thump down the corridor and heavy thumping footsteps before his door was banged open with so much force that it crashed against the wall and bounced back again.

Finn stood in the doorway, barefoot and gasping for breath, just clad in a t-shirt and boxers with a still sleep-ruffled head.

"Kurt! Jesus, what happened? Why'd you yell like that?"

Kurt just stared at Finn, unable to move. A small huff let his head whip back to the source of his stress.

That thing.

Finn followed Kurt's movement and his eyes almost bugged out of his head as he saw it.

His mouth was hanging open, before he whispered in awe,

"Oh my God, that's a DRAGON. So cool!"


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt looked back at Finn.

"What?" he hissed.

"That's a dragon, man!" Finn said, as if it was so obvious and he didn't understand how Kurt couldn't see it. "I mean, look at it. It's scaly and has wings and a tail. And ooooh, look it's even got little horns on its head. That's a dragon, just like in my games!"

Finn had come a few steps closer while speaking and the dragon was eyeing him up and down as if trying to judge what to make of him.

Kurt supposed that right now, mainly because of the scaly thing sitting on his headboard, Finn might, for once, be right.

Because it certainly couldn't be explained by any logic Kurt knew of. There was a dragon sitting in front of him.

Finn seemed to be vibrating beside him out of sheer joy, a glint in his eyes as if his birthday had come early. Figures Finn wouldn't see anything wrong with the creature in their house.

Kurt kept looking back and forth between Finn and the dragon, not knowing who'd make a move next. He certainly wasn't going to.

While Kurt was at first scared the thing might maim them, he was now scared Finn might be so stupid as to jump on his bed and try to catch the thing. He really didn't think this would end well.

Examining the dragon again he noted the claws. They were tiny (appropriate to its size), but the shiny tips were sharp. Finn was also right about the horns. They weren't very big, but on its forehead Kurt could make out two knobby light brown horns. Its skin was more green and less brown than the egg shell, with brown spots peppered over its green body, while his belly seemed lighter than the rest of its body, crème in color, from what Kurt could make out.

Suddenly, as if deciding Kurt and Finn had stared enough, the creature swayed, spread its wings and jumped directly into Kurt's face. At least that's how it seemed from Kurt's perspective and, in a last attempt of self-preservation, he closed his eyes and hoped for…anything.

The next thing Kurt felt was a weight on top of his head, sharp pinpricks of pain on his scalp and tugging at his hair. The dragon made a grumbling sound and then he felt the warm weight settle, and a tail swish directly in front of his nose. He tried to look cross-eyed at the tail and then tilted his head up to look at the dragon, apparently now lying on his head. At least he hadn't styled his hair yet. What a disaster.

The dragon gave a squeaky yelp as Kurt tilted his head back, its tiny claws digging into his scalp some more so as not to fall off.

"Ow, ow, ow! Stop! That it hurts!" Kurt whined and stilled, but the dragon didn't retract its claws. He only heard a satisfied sigh from the thing before it became heavier and settled down once more.

The gasping to his left made him look at Finn again, who he had almost forgotten in the dragon's attack. His evil stepbrother was laughing so hard, he had trouble catching his breath and kept pointing at Kurt's hair, trying to say something before falling into a new fit of silent laughter.

Kurt glared at him. "This is SO not funny, Finn Hudson!" He hissed.

He was trying to move his head as little as possible to avoid the sting of sharp claws, but also not daring to touch the thing and try to lift it from his head right now. The dragon was silent and unmoving.

"Oh, but it so is," laughed Finn, "just look at it! It's curled up and sleeping on your head."

Finn guffawed and had to wipe away some tears from his eyes. "I really don't think it's dangerous."

Kurt narrowed his eyes. That was Finn logic again, but he seemed to be right. It was calm and didn't seem to be trying to chew his ear off where he could feel the small puffs of the dragon's warm breath.

He looked into his mirror and decided dragon was not a fashion for him. He looked ridiculous.

Kurt could see that the creature's eyes weren't closed. It looked straight back at him through the mirror, the tail swishing from right to left in front of his face. He gingerly reached up and took the pointy tip of the tail between his forefinger and thumb, stilling it.

He felt a drop of sweat collecting on the side of his brow, hoping the dragon wasn't going to bite his head off now. Instead, the creature tilted its head curiously, before retracting its tail from Kurt's hand and curling it around its body.

Kurt bit his lips before letting out a whoosh of air. Mission 1 accomplished: tail out of his line of sight. Now he only had to deal with the mess atop his head and the fact that the mess was a living and breathing winged lizard which shouldn't exist in the first place.

Finn had gone quiet during Kurt's attempt to get the tail out of his face and fell back to silently oohing over the dragon.

Kurt was chewing on his lower lip as no one made a move again. After a few seconds he heard the rumbling sound of a stomach, and out of habit, looked right at Finn accusingly.

But his stepbrother returned a crooked smile, and looked at the creature which huffed a breath. Then the growling could be heard again.

For a second Kurt panicked, thinking maybe the dragon was growling and oh god – _what to do_– but then he heard it again and the dragon whined. It looked at Kurt through the mirror, its eyes pleading.

"I think it's hungry."

Finn was grinning like he was totally satisfied having been right that there was no immediate danger from the dragon.

Kurt turned back to the dragon's eyes, looking as miserable as a pleading puppy. While Kurt wasn't one to be swayed by cute fluffy animals, the dragon unexplainably, had an effect on him. Heart fluttering a bit, Kurt carefully got up from the bed. "Okay, Finn…lead the way."

Finn scrambled out the door downstairs to the kitchen.

Kurt tried walking a few steps. The dragon atop his head swayed a bit. It spread its wings again when Kurt resumed walking, but it didn't extend its claws into his skin. Small victories.

* * *

When Kurt reached the kitchen the dragon looked around curiously. Finn was already sitting at the table, milk and Cheerios package next to him, eating out of a bowl. He looked up when Kurt came to stand in front of the table, milk dripping down his chin.

"So" – crumbs spewed out of his mouth – "what does a dragon eat?"

"I don't know, Finn. You're the expert." Kurt raised his eyebrow and judged him silently, because really, you don't spew out half your breakfast.

"Horses?" Finn supplied.

Kurt didn't dignify this with an answer, just a stare.

Finn winced. "Uh- meat? Raw?"

Kurt sighed. "Finn, we don't have any. You ate the last steak yesterday morning for breakfast. And we were planning to eat vegetarian this evening, because –"

Kurt stopped, when the weight from his head lifted and the dragon swooped down into his line of vision before landing on the kitchen table, scrambling for purchase and almost landing on its belly. Apparently dragons don't hatch with the ability to land perfectly.

Finn and Kurt paused their conversation as they watched the dragon wobble up to Finn's bowl. Its tiny legs were shaking a bit, Kurt guessed from the bumpy landing. Finn leaned back a bit, and the dragon scrambled upon the edge of the bowl almost knocking it over, before Finn reached out to steady it.

Perched upon the bowl, the dragon lowered its head and started munching down the Cheerios. Kurt raised both his eyebrows in disbelief while his stepbrother looked like he had just gotten a brother in arms. He was the only one in the house who ever wanted to eat the stuff.

"Finn, I don't think that's proper nourishment."

Finn scoffed. "But it likes it."

Kurt frowned. "Probably because that sugary stuff is the only eatable thing on display and it saw you eating them." He wouldn't believe the dragon had such bad taste.

"Nonsense, it even drinks the milk."

Kurt moved closer. The dragon had indeed started lapping at the remaining milk in the bowl. He could see its split tongue trying to catch as much liquid as possible.

After a few minutes it stopped and burped.

Kurt scrunched up his nose. He couldn't believe it. That thing was as bad as his stepbrother.

Finn grinned and lowered his head to the table so he could look directly at the dragon's face. "Hey little man, seems like you totally know the good stuff."

Kurt snorted when the dragon made a shifty face at Finn's close proximity.

The dragon hopped down to the table again and walked toward Kurt, sitting down him and looking directly up at him. It tilted its head and huffed, so smoke came out of its nostrils.

Both boys hissed.

"Kurt…?" Finn sounded scared.

"Did smoke just come out of its nose? Does this mean it can burn down the house?" he whispered frightfully.

Kurt clicked his tongue and glanced down at the dragon again. He didn't know how to answer Finn's question. It seemed possible, because hadn't eaten anything which could have caused the smoke curling out of its nose.

The smoke quickly dissipated and the dragon shifted, producing a questioning rumble. It stood up on its hind legs and looked at Kurt. They heard a little roaring sound again.

Kurt blinked.

"Dude", Finn chimed in, "I think it wants you to pick it up."

He looked at Finn like he was out of his mind. "Are you serious? What if it bites?"

Finn shrugged one shoulder, grabbing the Cheerios again and pouring some more into the bowl before spooning them up. Kurt was about to point out that there probably was dragon slobber in the milk, but that would have deflected from the more important topic.

"I don't think so. It's nice so far. Just try it. If it hisses, you know it doesn't want to be touched."

For Finn everything was always easy. Dragon in the house? Cool. What to give it to eat? Never mind, it'll decide itself. That the scaly lizard wasn't even supposed to exist didn't seem to bother him.

Kurt gulped. The dragon was still staring up at him, just having given another annoyed huff. His hind legs had started wobbling a bit.

Kurt slowly extended his left palm, hoping Finn was right and he wasn't going to end up with one finger less. The creature immediately latched onto his hand with its front paws and starting trying to climb on. It was a pathetic sight. Its stubby legs didn't really have the strength to pull it up and it was much too big to sit on a single palm anyway. It huffed and puffed but didn't succeed.

Finn had gone back to eating again, following the spectacle but not making any comment.

Realizing the dragon might fall without his help, Kurt finally scooped it up its rear with his other hand, hoping it wouldn't bite him for touching its butt. As he brought it closer and cradled it in his arms, Kurt heard a squeak, but it didn't bite him. It sniffed at his pajama top before curling itself in his arms and giving a satisfied sigh.

Maybe it _was _kinda cute.

Finn snickered. "It's totally into you."

Kurt narrowed his eyes. "And why would that be?"

"Maybe because you were the first person it saw? I mean, it hatched in the night-" Finn gave him a questioning look, Kurt nodded "-then it probably sees you as its m-" Finn bit his lip "- the person it belongs to?"

His stepbrother didn't really seem convinced himself, but Kurt was just relieved he hadn't called him "mother." Another jibe to his flamboyancy and he'd have had it. At least Finn had realized his mistake soon enough.

Kurt sighed in defeat and sank into the next kitchen chair, the dragon having closed its eyes, seemingly asleep.

Their parents were supposed to arrive around 9'o clock in the evening but it was at about noon they decided they could never hide the dragon from them. Apparently it didn't follow any orders and had free reign over the house, if it wanted to.

After it had woken up from its slumber it had started to use Kurt as a hiking mountain before settling down in his hair again, looking pretty satisfied with its success.

Kurt had pursed his lips and gone upstairs to finally change out of his pajamas.

He contemplated for a few seconds how to dislodge the dragon from his head in order to dress before he sighed and just grabbed the thing. It yelped again but otherwise let itself be settled on the dresser before starting to sniff around the new surface it had been placed on.

Kurt pulled out a casual outfit (he didn't think those dragon claws would treat his more expensive clothes too nicely) and swiftly changed.

The dragon cocked its head as Kurt made his bed but remained on the dresser.

When Kurt started styling his hair and applied the hairspray, the dragon sniffed curiously at the air before coughing.

Suffice to say, two seconds later Kurt knew for SURE that it could produce fire, as a jet of flame exploded from its mouth and almost burned his carpet.

For a minute then he felt like crying. As cute as the dragon may have been, it was not a normal pet. It was more likely a fire breathing danger for his wardrobe and the complete house. (From then on Kurt always made sure to use his hairspray only when the dragon was in another room and aired the used area immediately afterwards.) Dressed, he scooped up the lizard again and went downstairs.

Finn was watching some game on TV. There was a loud roar as one team scored a goal and suddenly Kurt's arms were empty. They heard a growly roar and hissing, the flapping of wings and the dragon was flying high under the ceiling giving the TV mistrusting glares.

Finn followed the dragon with his eyes. "Kurt, he can fly really high."

_Yeah, he could see that._

After flying a few laps it flew into the kitchen and settled atop a kitchen cabinet and stared down at them.

Even Finn wasn't that tall.

Turned out the pesky thing didn't want to come down even after all pleading and bribing it with cheerios and other horrors of Finn's sweets collection. It kept eyeing their futile tries while lounging on the cabinet like a king who was being offered too little to even consider bestowing his unworthy followers with his presence.

They gave up after an hour and Finn settled back into the couch to resume watching the game (now on mute) and Kurt started cooking dinner, internally hoping the smell might lure the dragon from its new favorite spot.

When Kurt had finished, he took a salad for himself and chanced one last glance at the now snoring dragon, before settling down into the armchair in the living room. Finn had changed the program (now with sound again) and was watching a cooking show and moaning about the meat-less dinner tonight.

It was already growing dark outside when Kurt heard the flapping of wings and he saw the dragon gliding into the living room. It landed on the coffee table in front of them, sniffed at it, before taking up into the air again, then landing on the kitchen counter, sniffing again and taking off again.

Finn looked utterly confused and Kurt didn't have any idea what this behavior meant either.

The dragon landed again on the windowsill next to the plants. It started sniffing the ground again before suddenly yanking its head up, sniffing near a plant and flying into the pot. It crouched into a strange sitting position – Kurt narrowed his eyes.

What the-?

The second it happened Kurt felt tears welling up in his eyes (he didn't know if they were tears of laughter or of misery) and Finn looked like his dog had just betrayed him.

The thing had just pooped into Carole's plotted plants.

After it had finished, the dragon scratched a bit of plant earth onto its business and took off again, flying towards them.

It landed in a heap in Kurt's lap before preening and curling itself up. The low sound of a rumble could be heard and the dragon reared its head at Kurt, pleading eyes directed towards him.

Finns affronted cry of "You've GOT to be kidding me!" had Kurt so in laughter that his tears were finally spilling over while the dragon looked a bit unsure of why the surface it was lying on was shaking so much.

Kurt fed the dragon bits and pieces of his salad. It had eaten them but its facial expressions while doing so had clearly told Kurt that salad wouldn't be its favorite food. His scaly roommate had taken up residence in his lap again, curled up, and was snoring.

* * *

Around 8 p.m. Finn and Kurt heard a car engine and two minutes later the keys rattling in the front door lock and Burt and Carole stepped into the living room.

"Everything okay, kids? Smells really good, Kurt." Burt said, nodding to the kitchen, where dinner was placed.

Carole had just put up her coat when she looked at the boys on the couch more closely.

"Kurt? What's that in your lap?"

All of them looked at his lap where the dragon was still sleeping soundly. Carole's and Burt's eyes had gotten bigger and bigger, when realizing the thing was breathing and actually alive.

His father's stare, which suggested that he strongly encouraged a really good explanation, prompted Kurt to look up with wide eyes.

"A dragon."

Their parents were still staring at them, silent.

Finn shuffled a bit closer to Kurt. "It was in Kurt's room this morning. But it's totally not-dangerous and really cool."

"….let me get this straight," , Burt sounded very disbelieving, "That's a sleeping dragon? A dragon? Forgive me for saying so, boys, but that's a really, really dumb joke. Now, what is that thing? Some fancy toy like those sleeping and snoring Santa Clauses at the mall?"

Finn huffed. Kurt bit his lip. How to explain to your parents there was a mythological creature, the size of a kitten, sleeping in your lap?

"Actually, it was in the stone." Kurt looked unsure at Carole, willing her to remember.

Burt still looked unconvinced, but Carole's eyebrows had gone up.

"You mean that new decoration in your room? But that's –", whatever she had wanted to say, she stopped abruptly and snapped her mouth shout. She stared at the dragon as it lifted its head and yawned.

Blinking its eyes it seemed to register the two new persons in the room for the first time and Kurt could feel how its whole body suddenly tensed. Its nostrils flared as it took in Burt and Carole.

It stood up and Carole screamed, spurring Burt to react.

"Wait, nobody move! Nobody move, I'm gonna get ma shotgun! Kurt, get away from it, hell, get away from it!" he bellowed.

Finn froze next to him, seemingly not registering what was happening, utterly confused.

"Dad, no wait!" Kurt pleaded and grabbed for the dragon, squishing it against his chest. It squeaked and struggled, but Kurt didn't loosen his grip. His pulse was racing, he could feel it in his throat, and Kurt was sure everyone else's in the room was too. Finn looked panicked, but was still frozen, Carole hovered behind the arm chair, looking frightfully at the dragon and his dad stood still in the doorway, body turned to get the shotgun, but having stopped at hearing Kurt's plead.

"Dad, it's not dangerous. Dad, please, it's okay, don't get the shotgun, don't shoot it." Kurt breathed and Finn finally came out of his trance and loudly agreed with Kurt.

Burt had turned again and he seemed to have a silent conversation with Carole.

The purring of the dragon snapped their attention back to their children, where the dragon had pressed up against Kurt's chest and rubbed its face against his sweater.

They looked at each other again, before Burt exhaled slowly. "Okay, let's sit down. That thing is not gonna do anything, Kurt?"

Kurt shook his head and swallowed. At least he didn't think so, but he wasn't about to tell his dad about his tiny little doubt. It wasn't as if he and Finn knew exactly how the dragon would react, but their parents really didn't need know that detail.

After all of them had sat down, Kurt and Finn told them what had happened that day. Burt frowned throughout their story but Carole had started smiling and cooing at the dragon, which looked back at Carole with an interested look.

It freed itself from Kurt's arms quickly and flew across the table to land on the edge in front of Carole. It produced a questioning sound again and stretched its neck out towards Carole as if wanting to be petted. Carole reached out with a shaky hand and everyone else silently observed.

The dragon closed its eyes and started swishing its tail immediately as Carole petted him.

Kurt bit the inside of his cheek to stop grinning madly and Finn wasn't even trying to hide it.

"Burt, try too! It seems really nice and its skin is so warm!" Carole gushed.

Kurt's dad was still frowning but very slowly extended a hand towards the dragon. When the dragon saw the hand it squeaked fearfully and jumped sideways, cowering. It looked at Burt with big eyes and glanced at Kurt, swaying in his direction, but not daring to move.

Burt sighed. "Relax, I'm not gonna do anything to you. I'm probably more afraid of you than you are of me."

The dragon still didn't seem convinced and it flinched when it felt Burt's hand on its head. Burt kept petting it and after some seconds the dragon relaxed and pushed its head back into his hand.

Burt smiled, but as soon as he saw that everyone was looking at him with big eyes, his resumed a stern demeanor and stopped petting the dragon. It gave an affronted whine and scrambled over the coffee table back to Kurt to hop onto his lap.

Burt leaned back and cleared his throat. "Okay, no shotgun. But you want to keep a dragon? How?"

They discussed the new family member all evening, dinner sitting forgotten in the kitchen. Burt and Carole were skeptical; they didn't know anything about the creature, but they agreed that they couldn't involve anyone, because then it would likely be killed or shipped off to god knows where.

So it had to remain a secret. It had to stay in the house. Food didn't seem to be a problem, because it ate about anything you put in front of it and didn't seem to have any digestive problems.

When it pooped into the plotted plants a second time around midnight, Carole blanched. They decided to train it to use a litter box, as Carole wasn't going to compromise on this.

The question on whether it was going to grow too big to live in the house, they had no answer to. In the end they decided to tackle this challenge when it approached.

Another matter was school time and the dragon staying alone all morning. The winged lizard had proven in the span of three hours that it shouldn't be left alone for so long. Kurt would have to try to take it with him to school until it could behave. It had grown bored in Kurt's lap after some time and had started flying around the room again. It clawed its ways up the frames of the bigger paintings in the living room, leaving ghastly scratch marks, and nibbled on the throw of the arm chair, ripping a chunk out of it in the process before spitting it out. It then had proceeded to try to dislodge the lids of the containers dinner was stored in and succeeded in throwing one container onto the kitchen floor where the food spilled all over the tiles.

When they had all gone to bed that night Burt had his jaw clenched and the vein on his forehead was pulsing.

* * *

Kurt stood in the middle of his bathroom and groaned.

Throughout the evening he had found the dragon's behavior mildly funny. The frames of the paintings were outdated by decades and the throw Finn and Carole had brought over from their house did nothing for Kurt's taste.

But right now, the dragon was annoying.

The dragon was outside, in his room, and screeched and screamed while clawing at the bathroom door, wanting to be let in. Kurt winced when the shrill sound of claws screeching on the door penetrated his ears.

Over the course of the day Kurt had realized the dragon was never far away from him and had glued itself to his side. When he went to the toilet it had waited outside and he could hear the annoyed sigh, but he never took as long for a bathroom break, obviously, as for his evening shower.

Kurt gritted his teeth. He wasn't going to cut his nightly skin care regimen or shower short, just because that stupid dragon deemed the wait too long.

He heard footsteps in the hall, a door opening, the dragon still screeching, before a knock sounded on his bathroom door.

"Kurt?"

It was his dad. He sighed. He wrapped a towel around his waist and opened the door. "Yes, dad?"

Burt's face was clinched and he didn't look too happy. Burt huffed a sigh and scratched his head. "Listen, kid, that dragon is driving me nuts. That screeching and wailing is annoying and we all wanna sleep. Just take it inside or whatever, just so it stops these sounds. Okay?"

Kurt huffed and felt his cheeks go red. "Dad, I'm naked in here! I'm not going let the dragon see me-," a woosh of air above his head ruffled his hair and the dragon was inside, "-naked…," Kurt trailed off. He turned around and glared at the lizard, which was now sitting on the top of the shower stall, preening and puffing its chest.

Burt frowned. "Well, now he's in there either way. And besides, it's an animal, Kurt. I don't think it's really interested in your state of dress or undress. Just make sure it stays quiet."

Burt shuffled out of his room again, calling out a quick "Night, kiddo".

Kurt closed the door and narrowed his eyes at the dragon. The world had to hate him. As soon as it was inside, the thing had quietened down. It kept looking curiously at the towel around his waist, it seemed to be downright _staring_, and Kurt felt his cheeks grow hot.

He now had to shower with the dragon sitting on the shower stall, where it could see inside the shower. Great. And of course his dad had, in the end, assumed it to be a boy because of its manners. Even though from the outward appearance none of them could tell if the dragon was male or female, let alone if it even had a gender.

Kurt took the last steps to the shower, glancing upward, the dragon still looking directly at him, _of course_, and laid the towel on the sink, cheeks burning. He stepped into the shower and closed the glass door. He heard the dragon shuffling above him and Kurt glanced up again. The dragon had turned and was still watching him.

Biting his lower lip Kurt tried to ignore the stare and twisted the shower on.

When the water cascaded down the dragon squeaked quietly, but remained sitting. Kurt washed up as fast as he could without ditching any important steps and grabbed for the towel again, as soon as possible. He felt really awkward standing naked in front of the dragon, even though his dad was right ; it was just an animal. But its staring was really unnerving.

As he combed his hair at the sink, the dragon flew down and landed on Kurt's bare shoulder. Kurt feared for a moment the claws would hurt, but it more or less laid itself over his shoulder instead of sitting and, instead of claws, he could only feel the warm and smooth belly of the dragon against his skin, its legs dangling back and forth.

It yipped, almost like a dog, at him. If dragons could grin it might have. It looked happy.

Kurt irrationally felt a tugging in his rib cage as he took in the sight of dragon on his shoulder and the warm weight which felt oddly reassuring. He cast a shy smile at the dragon and resumed combing his hair, taking care not to jostle his shoulder too much, so the dragon wouldn't fall.

* * *

Half an hour later he sleepily climbed into his bed, the dragon landing on his pajama-clad stomach, before rolling itself into a ball and closing its eyes.

Only then, Kurt realized, that he hadn't thought of Karofsky or that terrible kiss all day. Sighing, trying not to think about school on Monday, he closed his eyes and tried to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter, which I hope will answer a few of the questions. I hope you enjoy and I hope I'll be able to update soon :) And I'd love more feedback!**

**Also, if any questions are left: ask away.**

* * *

Sunday progressed relatively uneventfully.

Kurt woke up to the dragon snuggled up next to him, pressed against his jaw and neck.

He helped Carole make breakfast and dinner, the dragon flying around their heads and always begging for food. It still did its business in the plants, but Carole swore she'd get a litter tray first thing the next morning.

Otherwise Kurt spent the day curled up in his room, reading the latest Vogue, the dragon cuddling in his lap. Sometimes he caught himself petting the dragonand, even though he would never admit it loud, he liked having a warm body close to him. He also planned his outfit for school on Monday, looking for suitably large pockets, but ultimately deciding it was best for the dragon to be put into his satchel, so it couldn't climb around.

Finn came into his room five times, always trying to get the dragon to play with him. He left sorely disappointed, the dragon always only stared at him like he was out of his mind.

In the evening Kurt didn't even try locking the dragon out of the bathroom. The look of warning his dad had given him, when he left the dinner table and announced that he was going to shower, had been enough.

It perched itself onto the top of the shower stall again and once again, stared all the time. But Kurt tried to ignore it as much as possible in these minutes and he found that the second time it wasn't as embarrassing anymore and he could imagine that over time, it wouldn't faze him at all.

* * *

On Monday, after having driven to school with Finn, Kurt stood in the central hallway of McKinley.

His heart was racing as he observed the student body in front of him. It wasn't only because of the letterman jackets he could see, desperately hoping none of them were Karofsky, but also because of the movement in his satchel, which he held close to his chest with stiff fingers.

There were so many possible ways this day could end in catastrophe.

Surprisingly, everything went fine until fourth period. Karofsky had avoided him and the dragon had been relatively still. Kurt had peeked into his satchel during one of his classes to find the creature rolled up and snoring quietly. Raising his eyebrows, he thanked a god he didn't believe in, for small wonders.

It was just before fifth period, when Kurt was in front of his locker; taking out some textbooks he needed for next class, that Mercedes and Tina came up next to him.

"What's that hanging out of your bag, boo?" Mercedes asked, while pointing to his satchel.

Breath caught, Kurt looked down.

He felt his stomach swooping, when he saw that damn tail hanging out of his bag. When had that happened? When Kurt had left his last class, the dragon's tail was nowhere to be seen.

"Is that a new fashion?", Tina asked, frowning, "First accessorizing with furry tails, and now it's reptilian tails?"

The girls stood staring at the tail.

Kurt felt his skin prickling. How was he supposed to answer that without making the dragon's tail a topic of conversation?

Kurt was still contemplating how to answer as Mercedes frowned.

"But seriously, it's not really…nice? I understand you want to be fashionable, but the colors of that thing? They're hideous. Brown and blotchy green? Really? Kurt…"

Mercedes was judging him. He knew it. Her look said it all. He inhaled, trying to come up with a response, just as she rambled on.

"And it's doesn't even match your bag."

Kurt pressed his lips together, trying to stave off his insulting reply. Of course it didn't match his bag. He couldn't really have bought a bag on a Sunday to match a reptilewho had only hatched Saturday.

He tried to save himself. "Actually, it IS a new fashion…," he sounded unsure even to himself and the frowning faces of the girls in front of him didn't help, so Kurt grasped at straws, "but I wasn't sure it'd work for me, so I decided to experiment with this one I got on sale. You're right, the colors aren't quite right, and it really isn't my style. So, ladies, I'll just put this away in my bag, and we'll never speak of this fashion faux pas again."

His fake laugh didn't deter them. Tina gasped.

"Oh my God, Kurt! I think the tail was just moving! It curled up a bit!"

Both Mercedes and Tina had crowded in and were staring really closely at the tail, trying to catch more movement.

Kurt felt like panicking. What was he supposed to do? Any second now and one of them would reach out and touch it, and then the dragon _would_ move.

Suddenly there was a roaring "HELLO LADIES!" and the cascade of an iceberg. Mercedes and Tina shrieked and Kurt stood frozen. They were all drenched in slushie and the jocks, Karofsky included, were high fiving behind their backs as they walked away.

Kurt glanced down, glops of slushie falling out of his hair, staining the floor purple, but his bag had luckily escaped the attack and the dragon's tail still hung limply outside his bag.

The three looked at each other, before silently pulling towels out of their lockers and going to the bathrooms. Kurt opted for the boy's bathroom, earning more frowns from his two friends, and slipped quietly into it.

It was silent and empty.

He sighed, setting his bag next to the sink and started washing away the slushie. After changing and doing his best to limit the damage to his hair, he opened his bag.

The dragon looked back at him. It sniffed and made a questioning sound, cocking its head.

Kurt didn't want to deal with it now. He sighed, shook his head, picked the tail up and put it back into his bag, before closing it again.

The rest of the school week progressed that way. The dragon was put into his bag and throughout the day he'd always check that no part of the winged lizard could be seen outside. Sometimes he'd have to put the tail back inside the bag, but, thanks to Kurt's vigilance, no one ever saw it.

Aside from this, Kurt tried to always stay close to his friends, standing frozen any time letterman jackets could be seen and avoiding meeting Karofsky alone like the plague.

It seemed to work, especially now that Finn started hanging around him more often, to make sure no one would notice the dragon in Kurt's bag.

After school, Finn would always venture to Rachel's house or Puck's, leaving Kurt and his dragon alone.

Having no one else to talk about his bullying and fears, Kurt would always tell the dragon how his school day went while baking or reading or doing homework. His friends still hadn't picked up that Karofsky kept singling Kurt out and apart from this, Kurt had done a quite good job last week, not letting himself get caught alone with the football player.

The two of them settled into a comfortable routine, while Kurt tried to teach the dragon some manners and have it toilet trained.

* * *

By the end of the week Burt judged the dragon far better behaved. It had stopped chewing on anything inappropriate and sometimes (not always) it even reacted when calling it. It still didn't have a name, as they didn't know the dragon's gender, and the one time Finn had tried calling it Drizzle (he still hadn't given up on that) the dragon had bitten his finger and ignored him for two days in a row. And that was saying something, as generally, the dragon seemed to have a quite short attention span.

With Burt satisfied his house would be safe, the dragon was able to stay alone at home in the day, but it glued itself to Kurt as soon as he walked in from school. It had still screeched, when Kurt had once more tried to shower alone. It had gotten more affectionate, at least toward Kurt.

In the first week it had been happy to be patted by anyone, the second week it wasn't keen on Finn anymore (probably because of the Drizzle-incident), the third week it ignored Carole and lastly it only stuck to Kurt. It had never come to Burtof its own will, but when Kurt's dad sometimes designated himself to pet it, it always let him.

And while Kurt and Finn had been pretty lucky no one at school had ever discovered the dragon, it was all another matter when Rachel, Finn's girlfriend of the month, came over to their house. She almost caught them once.

It was the dragon's water bowl in the kitchen. Rachel had seen it and asked Kurt, who at the time had just gotten home, what it was, and if they had gotten some kind of pet.

Kurt denied it, of course, what else could he do, but then they could both hear the low whine and then wailing upstairs. Kurt froze, realizing the dragon must have gotten locked into his room when Rachel had come over and had now heard his voice. While the creature was content to be alone throughout school time and generally as long as Kurt was out of the house, as soon as it realized that he was home, it didn't accept being away from him and would wail and screech down the whole house. Which it was doing right now. Kurt was panicking internally, while trying to keep a calm façade in front of Rachel. He spewed some lie about one of his father's customers who had come over with his dog, trying to distract her. The wailing only got louder and Rachel started edging towards the stairs.

Kurt didn't know what to do. She'd soon realize it was coming from his room, and nosey as she was, would investigate.

Suddenly there was a loud bang upstairs, a TV getting turned on, stumping and Finn came running down the stairs. He had the same panicked look in his eyes that Kurt was feeling.

_Please, please, don't say anything stupid now._

Kurt knew it was most likely futile to hope for Finn helping in this situation and not getting them even deeper into it, but Finn amazed him this one time.

"I'm so sorry Rachel, my xBox seems to have totally crashed, it's like- totally fucked up, I can't get it to shut down!"

He used his arms, gesticulating wildly and in fear of getting hit, Rachel backed away from Finn and in the process, the stairs.

"I really don't think we should go upstairs now, it's too loud!" Finn paused. "Or…maybe you could me fix it?"

Rachel frowned.

"No Finn, I can't, you know I have no idea how those things work."

She looked utterly confused as to why Finn would even suggest this, he surely couldn't be that dumb that he never realized she didn't play video games, let alone have a clue how to fix broken consoles. And if they made such screeching terrible noises when they were broken, she was pretty sure, she'd never want one.

Kurt couldn't believe what Finn was trying to pull. He observed Rachel carefully and judging from her frown, it seemed to be working.

"Kurt, can you fix it then? Pleeeease?"

Finn was pleading with Kurt now, his eyes wide and still panicked. Finn would never be a good actor, Kurt decided, but they had to work with his abilities now. He agreed hastily and ran up the stairs, Finn distracting Rachel downstairs. He flew into his room and the dragon flew up in front of him. It squeaked and landed on his head and was then quiet. The purring started immediately and Kurt slammed his door once more, to give the illusion he'd come out of Finn's room.

He took the dragon from his head, cradling him to his chest, opening his door again and calling downstairs, that the problem had been fixed, before locking his door (one could never be too careful with Rachel) and lying back in his bed, the purring creature next to him.

In hindsight, Kurt couldn't believe how or why Rachel had bought their feeble act. But he wasn't going to question it.

* * *

It was a good thing the dragon, otherwise, was well behaved. As the weeks went on, it had….flourished under Carole's and, Kurt at least suspected, Finn's infatuation. Besides growing quite a bit (it now was almost the size of a normal house cat) it had gained weight. At least, it seemed like this to Kurt.

Its belly had gotten rounder and fuller, almost dragging on the floor when it walked. Kurt wasn't sure if it was because of the bad diet it was exposed to (they still hadn't figured out what its natural food might be, but it sure as hell wasn't what they had been feeding it – essentially their own meals and food) or if it was just the shape any dragon would eventually adopt. Natural, so to speak. Kurt couldn't say as he had no other dragons to compare it to, but at least according to Finn and his google research, it didn't look much different from the dragon images in most artwork. Carole had been concerned for a few days, that it might be female and pregnant. In the end they came to the general agreement, that this was unlikely, considering it had never been without supervision outside the house and inside their house were no other dragons they knew of.

As it had gotten fatter (Kurt knew it wasn't really fair to call it that, but he still thought it) it had also become even lazier. It lounged around the house all day and the scarce time it flew,got fewer and fewer. It had even taken to walking the stairs up instead of flying in the evening, yawning on its wayand sometimes falling asleep on the landing half way up leaving Kurt to carry it to his room.

And even though Kurt despised its laziness, he loved how squishy it had gotten for perfect cuddling. It still had edgy scales, but the overall roundness had made it even cuter. He wasn't to ever admit that out loud, but it reminded him of how Disney would design a cute dragon. They only thing which broke the illusion were the slit pupils, making its look still nerve wrecking.

But at least Kurt had gotten used to the stares in the shower. The dragon didn't seem too fond of water though, so it never tried flying inside the shower cubicle when Kurt was in there. The one time Kurt and Finn had tried to bath the dragon, after a messy baking session, it had been an utter disaster. Finn had been scratched up for days, having to tell Rachel he had gotten into a fight with a neighbor's cat and Kurt thought he had lost his hearing as the dragon had kept screeching directly into his , as it made a final desperate attempt to escape the water, ,the dragon had spit a small flame, which thankfully had been obliterated by the shower spray.

All in all, aside from mishaps like the shower incident, life with the dragon wasn't too complicated. Kurt loved the pesky thing. It for sure was the one thing he could look forward to after a whole school day of bullying, slushies and locker checks.

The jeers and Karofsky's presence had increased again after the dragon could stay alone at home and Finn wasn't always with him. So Kurt had taken to hiding in the choir room and only using the hallways when he was sure he wasn't going to be alone – and they still caught him sometimes, even though Karofsky hadn't gotten him alone. But Kurt could always feel his stares and while the dragon's might have been annoying, Karofsky's stares were downright terrifying.

But a new problem arose that Kurt would have _never_ imagined being a problem for him. At first it wasn't a problem at all, because the dragon wasn't always with him, then the screeching started whenever Kurt was home and the dragon wasn't in the same room with him. Kurt tried to ignore it the first week, after the second week he had a bad temper, and in the third week he awoke to a wet spot in his pants (he was horrified, he hadn't had this problem for two years!) and finally in the fourth week, Kurt just couldn't take it anymore! He had no idea when or where to masturbate without the dragon observing him.

It had taken him the whole fourth week to accept that yes, HE was the one who was desperate to masturbate and not Finn. Kurt hadn't jerked off often and in the he hadn't even thought this might become a problem for him. But he was still a guy and the wet dream in the third week was the final straw to realizing that abstinence just wasn't going to work with his teenage body.

Before the dragon had come along, he'd always masturbated in the shower, but with the dragon staring down at him that was just too creepy. The dragon was with him all the time and Kurt really didn't want to jerk off outside his home (school, or whatever other possibilities there might be where the dragon wasn't with him).

* * *

So just before Christmas Kurt was sitting in his bed, the dragon snoring on his pillow, while he pitied his life. He had no freaking idea what or how to do it without having an audience.

Kurt studied the sleeping dragon as it rolled onto its back, trying to ignore the semi hard-on that had been taunting him on and off for the last few days. He was desperate.

Listening to the tiny snuffles and snores, an idea formed in his head. It was either this or bribing Finn to buy some alone time. But then Finn would know what Kurt was doing in his room and he really, _really_ didn't want Finn to know when he masturbated, it would be SO awkward and embarrassing. And beside the humiliation, Kurt didn't even know if this would work or if the dragon wouldn't let itself be distracted by Finn long enough before it noticed Kurt's absence and start wailing.

So he'd have to take the risk. Inhaling, Kurt bent forward and poked the dragon carefully seeing if it would wake. It flapped its tiny ear a bit and grunted, but otherwise remained sleeping. Thankfully the dragon was a heavy sleeper. Maybe, just maybe, he could try to jack off when the dragon was sleeping in the night. Daytime would be risky, as Finn could always stumble into his room and even if he locked it, Finns fist against his door would be enough to wake the dragon, because no one could sleep through _that_. So Kurt had to try when the whole house was asleep so there was no chance of an outside source waking the creature up.

Yes, Kurt planned to masturbate in his bed with the dragon right next to him. _Yes_, he was desperate. A tiny voice in his mind told him that he was completely mad.

The first night he tried it Kurt felt really awkward. He kept glancing at the dragon five inches away from him and the sight of it, snoring and sometimes scratching at its belly with a hind leg, didn't really work for masturbation fantasies.

His face was a tomato, but his desperation made him determined. His body surely wasn't having any qualms about the distraction by the dragon and he was hard before he could second-guess his plan.

Kurt tried to be as quiet as possible, muffling his moans by biting the edge of his blanket (the pillow was obviously occupied). It wasn't optimal, but it worked in the end.

He didn't wake up with wet sticky pants and his temper subsided again.

* * *

But his life wouldn't be his life if it didn't turn into disaster at some point.

It was the night after Christmas dinner. Kurt was right in the middle of it, his cock hard and leaking in his hand, his pajama bottoms pushed down to the end of the bed as he gasped into the pillow. He was flushed and sweating, sweeping his thumb over the head, he felt his orgasm building, he couldn't hold in a tiny moan and then movement caught his eye.

His head jerked to the left as his orgasm washed through him, leaving him gasping soundlessly, his come spurting over his hand and a bit over his stomach, all the while looking into stunned and still sleepy yellow eyes.

Kurt lay frozen, coming down from his orgasm, but not really feeling relaxed in any way. His throat released a tiny whimper when he realized the dragon had seen him while orgasming. _Why had the shitty thing woken up?_

He gulped as the dragon, now more awake, took in his still form, its eyes sweeping down his body and landing on his spent cock, still in his hand. It made a questioning sound looking toward his hand and stomach and its tongue slid out of its mouth and back in.

_Oh god, had it just licked its snout while looking at his come? _Kurt thought in horror.

"This isn't happening, this isn't happening…" Kurt whispered quietly in a mantra, not letting the dragon out of his view.

Suddenly it stood up, its eyes still zeroed in on the come, tongue slipping out again as it stumbled into the direction of Kurt's lower body half.

As soon as his mind had process the direction of the movement and understood the intent on the dragon's face, he started shrieking, scrambling away and falling down over the edge to the floor. He sprang up as fast as possible, looking at the dragon, which had stopped when Kurt had fallen down, horrified.

His mind was still trying to catch up with what was happening when his door suddenly was pushed open and a sleepy Finn stood in the doorway.

"Dude, what's with the shrieking again? Is there another dra-…"

Finn's eyes took a comical size as he took in the scene in front of him. Kurt wanted to die of embarrassment.

Finn glanced at Kurt. Then at the dragon. His eyes shortly sweeped across Kurt's right hand, then he blushed and balked. Looking at the ceiling of Kurt's room he mumbled

"This is _really_ awkward…"

Kurt felt his whole body start to tremble out of sheer panic and his eyes welled up out of humiliation.

"Finn….just….get out." He whispered, looking at the floor and hoping desperately Finn would just go away.

Feet shuffled seconds later and his door was closed. After some minutes, which felt to Kurt like a whole lifetime, he turned and walked straight into his bathroom to clean up, without even looking toward his bed.

When he came out of the bathroom he couldn't bear to look at the dragon, humiliation and wariness making it impossible. He snatched his pajama bottoms up and put them on as swiftly as possible.

He lay down with his back to the dragon and closed his eyes, willing sleep to come fast and make him forget. He felt the bed dipping, feet climbing onto his back, before the dragon fell in front of him with an oomph-sound. It stared into his eyes, its throat producing an inquiring noise, before it cuddled up under his chin and sighed. Kurt gulped and wrapped his arms around the dragon, holding it tightly as tears of embarrassment finally spilled down his cheeks.

In the morning Finn couldn't look him in the eye, always going beet-red. It was another week before, Finn recovered from the incident, never bringing it up again, and Kurt decided masturbation should be done in the shower, fuck the audience, at least then it wouldn't try to participate and think of his come as some delicious snack.

* * *

It was mid-January and the dragon had been with them for about two months when Carole and his dad expressed their concerns regarding the dragon's growth. It hadn't grown anymore in the past weeks,but it was still true that within a month, it had grown from an oversized lizard into a chubby house cat. And they were concerned it might continue growing. Burt had expressed his fear at the breakfast table one morning, imagining a scaly big dragon taking up the whole living room and Carole kept talking about the dragon growing to be the size of a horse. It didn't help that the small kitchen shelf the dragon liked to sit on while Kurt and Carole prepared dinner every day had started creaking and groaning under its weight. Kurt sometimes couldn't fathom how the dragon's wings could still lift its weight into the air, but at least, it could still fly. In January its body had grown while the wings seemed to have stopped and it looked funny and disproportioned with its tiny wings, stubbly legs and round belly. Itcouldn't look any more different from the sleek, almost thin dragon that had first hatched.

Their concerns disappeared into thin air one day in late January.

* * *

The jocks had been harassing Kurt again and this Thursday was turning out to be one of the more distressing ones. Finn had been ill with the flu, staying at home, so Kurt had driven to school alone.

In the parking lot the jocks had already leered at him, realizing Finn wasn't in school that day.

By second period he had been slushied twice and up to lunch, locker checked by Karofsky three times. His back and sides hurt like hell and Kurt was sure the bruises would bloom large and black. He was scared throughout the day,staving off panic attacks at the end of every lesson and fearing the prospect of having to walk down the hallways alone.

Just before glee club began Kurt was standing at his locker, putting his English books away, glancing right and left every few seconds for letterman jackets, when he was slammed into his locker directly from behind. Hands grabbed at his jacket and as he was roughly turned around, he detected with a pang of fear, that the hallways were empty. Karofsky was directly in front of him, holding him up against the lockers, his face twisted into a grimace of rage.

Kurt trembled, not wanting to know what would happen.

"Did you tell anyone Hummel?"

Kurt didn't really understand what he was referring to, but it seemed his subconsciousness had.

"No, no, please I didn't tell anyone." Kurt heard himself whimper.

Karofsky huffed angrily and hissed.

"I really hope you didn't, because otherwise I might just have to kill you."

He was shoved against the locker again, his neck hitting a painful edge. Kurt hissed, crumbling to the floor as Karofsky let him go and then vanished down the hall.

Kurt tucked up his knees, his arms winding around his legs, shivering and gasping.

His whole body trembled and he didn't even realize he was crying until his vision blurred.

He didn't know how long he sat there, but at some point he knew he had to get out of the school, into his safe home.

Kurt didn't remember going into the parking lot or driving home or going up the stairs. Finally, when he walked into his room and the dragon perked its head up from his bed where it had been lying, Kurt broke.

He bawled and, choking on his tears, he fell down onto the bed, grasping for the scaly body and hugging it as tight as he could. The dragon was utterly still in his embrace but Kurt didn't care, he just sobbed and sobbed and sobbed. His body didn't stop shivering out of fear..

He hid his face into the dragon, trying to muffle the sounds a bit as Finn was down the hallway, fevered and probably trying to sleep.

His tears finally dried out with the sun's descent . His mouth felt cottony, his eyes burned and he felt utterly exhausted.

At some point he had heard Carole coming home and starting dinner alone, as today it would have been Kurt's free evening.

He hiccupped, sniffed and rubbed his nose with his hand (that was disgusting, he always berated Finn for doing this, but right now he really didn't care). He got up, still trembling a bit and looked for some clean clothes. The dragon made a strange croaking sound behind him and when Kurt turned around its eyes held a sadness Kurt feared were mirrored in his own eyes.

He exhaled, trembling, and went into the bathroom. The dragon trotted in before he could close the door and maybe it was just Kurt's current perception of things but the dragon seemed to be trembling a bit too. It flew up, landing in the top of the shower stall as always.

Kurt looked away, focusing his attention at undressing, before he walked into the shower and let the water run hot over his head.

He was just trying to relax and forget everything when he heard a creaking sound. It turned dark in the shower, a shadow falling over Kurt and blocking the light from the ceiling.

He squinted, water falling into his eyes.

Suddenly there was the sound of breaking plastic, a gasp was heard (not his own) and Kurt was crushed by a body landing on top of him. His vision filled with dark curls and huge green wings, so much bigger than his dragon's.

Water was pelting down on the leathery texture, producing a hollow sound and Kurt groaned, trying to move his legs which were tangled and pinned under the weight.

His mind started to catch up and he finally registered a warm, naked, wet body clinging to his equally naked body. Connecting the dots Kurt gasped and looked down at the naked, winged HUMAN lying on him.


	4. Chapter 4

Water kept falling into Kurt's eyes and he blinked. He could hear their breathing, the hot air in the room filling his lungs. The boy (because yeah, those were boy's parts he felt) shifted and as he moved into a crouching position in front of Kurt, his wings hit the shower stall with a dull crash.

"Whoops!" the boy (dragon?) exclaimed and locked eyes with Kurt.

Kurt was still. His brain was snot processing the situation, but he couldn't ignore how the eyes of the boy were sparkling and staring with amazement and wonder at him.

Kurt stared back, highly skeptical of the reality of the situation. The water suddenly ran cold, shattering the moment and turning Kurt's back to ice.

"Kurt!" the boy grabbed him and lifted him to his feet, "Let's get out of here, it's cold."

Kurt let himself be guided to his room where he fell onto his bed like a ragdoll, his eyes following the _winged_ boy's movements as he ran back into the bathroom to turn the shower off and came back with an arm full of towels. All the while his wings bumped into doorframes and furniture, his feet quite clumsy.

When the boy held out a large towel towards Kurt, he finally registered his wet, shivering body. His mind was still reeling but there was an undeniable spark when their hands briefly touched.

Kurt had just taken the towel from the boy's hands, when the door was thrown open and Burt and Carole rushed into his room. Everyone stopped and stared at each other, and that's when Kurt's brain decided to start working again. He yelped and threw the towel across his body. He didn't need to have his dad and Carole see him naked.

But it wasn't Kurt that had their attention. After a brief glance and deeming that he was all right, they both fixed their stares on the winged boy who had turned to face the intruders, completely unfazed by his own nakedness.

When Burt had first heard the crash, he and Carole had been in the kitchen washing the dishes. They'd looked at one another questioningly before frantically running up the stairs, having feared Kurt had fallen in the shower and broken something.

What Burt hadn't expected was to see his son lying wet and naked in his bed and an equally naked and wet unknown boy standing in front of him, sporting wings.

Burt gaped. "Who's this?" Then it clicked. "Wait, you're the dragon?"

The stranger turned to them, smiling bashfully. "Actually yes, but my real name's Blaine."

_Blaine_, Kurt's mind gushed, _I love your voice_. He swallowed and cursed his inner teenage girl.

Blaine stood in front of Burt and Carole, clearly feeling uncomfortable. Kurt watched the flexing muscles of the ass in front of him, indicating Blaine was nervously shifting his weight from foot to foot. Kurt blushed, realizing he had been staring at Blaine's ass. He adverted his eyes, hoping neither his Dad nor Carole had seen where his gaze had wandered.

Kurt looked at them. Burt furrowed his brows and Carole was blushing. Seemed like she had noticed the state of nudity too.

"Blaine, dear" she chimed in, "why don't you dry yourself and get something to wear? I don't think it's healthy for either of you," she turned her eyes to Kurt, "to stay that wet without clothes. I'll get something from Finn for you, Blaine."

Burt made a choked off sound as Carole mentioned his son and another boy being naked together, completely unable to deal with the innuendo.

He eyed them both suspiciously, when Kurt blurted out that it had happened in the shower; his dragon had just changed form!

Kurt changed in the bathroom, while Carole went down the hall to Finn's room. She came back with clothes for Blaine, and an amazed Finn, who refused to look at Blaine until he was dressed.

As Kurt laid his clothes on the counter he breathed out heavily and rubbed his eyes, tired and sore from all the open eyed staring. He didn't know what to do. He felt overwhelmed.

His chubby dragon had turned into a boy. A naked boy. An incredibly attractive, naked boy who Kurt had been ogling the whole time, he realized. His cheeks grew hot and he felt shame crawling up his spine.

Kurt had stared at his ass when his dad and Carole had been in the room and all the while Kurt's eyes had been hungrily mapping the body in front of him and registering every detail. He hadn't even realized how openly he had stared at Blaine. How he had taken in the bronze colored skin stretched over a small body, had seen the muscles underneath the skin, the strength every single limb held, the strong arms and legs, the fine hair on the chest, trailing down his stomach until it reached the groin, the abs, the cock and balls nestled in curls of hair. Kurt's stomach twisted.

There were also the wings. They were bigger, but still the same color and proportion of the tiny dragon. The most intriguing thing was the scales. On the bronze skin Kurt had seen a row of dragon scales running down Blaine's arms, starting behind his ears, before tapering off around his wrists. He had also glimpsed a few of them on his sides, scattering around the hips.

And he couldn't forget his eyes. The dragon's eyes were yellow, with specks of gold and brown. But these eyes were so much warmer. They were human now, and when Blaine stared at Kurt they held a wonder he had never seen in any one's eyes. Not for him. Not like this.

His pulse hammered in his throat. In a few minutes he'd have to go out there again, where beautiful Blaine was.

How was he supposed to act around him now?

Kurt gulped. It was the Finn disaster all over again. A boy Kurt had a crush on from the first second he laid eyes on him, living in his home, invading his space. Having to hide his attraction. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Blaine was his dragon for McQueen's sake. Not something to lust over. He felt lost.

When everyone was finally calm and dressed, they all went downstairs together. Kurt felt detached from the many emotions simultaneously whirling around inside him, not knowing what to do. Blaine walked in front of him, glimpses of skin visible through the slits in the t-shirt that Carole had made to accommodate the wings that bumped the wall every few steps. Kurt just hoped Blaine wouldn't fall down the stairs, the way each bump seemed to almost throw him off balance.

When they all were in the living room, Kurt didn't know where to sit. Normally, he'd have sat on the left side of the couch, dragon in his lap, Finn next to him and their parents in the armchairs. But now there was another person to accomodate.

Kurt primly sat on the outer edge of the couch, so it could house three boys. Finn plopped down on the other side, leaving a wide space in the middle for Blaine, the last one standing after having almost taken out a vase with his wings. His bashful, little smile had Kurt breathing faster for a few seconds. And then he felt ashamed. Again.

Blaine sat down really close to Kurt and frowned. "Sorry, I'm too heavy to still sit in your lap…" he mumbled, then latched onto Kurt's right arm and pressed his complete body flush against Kurt's side and buried his face into Kurt's neck where his warm breath ghosted over the exposed skin.

Kurt stiffened and his eyes bulged as warmth spread from where their bodies touched. He flushed and tried to subtly shuffle away, but Blaine only moved with him. Panic rose in him as Finn stared.

"Don't." Kurt heard himself croak as he pushed Blaine away from his body, ignoring the confused, hurt look Blaine shot him. Blaine leaned back a bit but his arms were still wrapped around Kurt. Kurt pulled them free and Blaine whined, frantically grabbing at Kurt, trying to latch onto him again. "Stop it! Sit properly and stop hanging onto me." Kurt hissed, his eye wide and frantic, glancing at Finn and their parents.

Their stony faces were all directed at him. He ignored them and cleared his throat when Blaine tried to grab his hand with his own. Kurt's expression seemed to finally deter Blaine and the boy shrunk back into the cushions.

As Carole, Burt and Finn started asking questions, Kurt tuned out. He didn't know how to deal with this. He didn't. He'd never liked physical contact and he didn't know how to act.

They wanted to know how Blaine had changed, if this was normal and how it had happened and why, if Blaine knew. When they asked this, Blaine briefly glanced at Kurt, catching his eyes, pleading with him. When Kurt didn't move or answer, Blaine told them it was normal for dragons to change into human form after some time, after they hatched. He could still change back into dragon form, but he'd prefer not to, as he'd grow bigger still until the house was too small. And he told them the change had happened suddenly and he didn't really know why. He finished with a desperate pleading look at Kurt. Kurt clenched his teeth and didn't move a muscle.

He had a feeling he knew what Blaine really wanted to tell them. But Kurt didn't want him to tell. He didn't face the truth that Blaine had changed into his human form because of Kurt's fear and desperation this evening.

Kurt stood up and announced he'd make them all some healthy snacks. He needed to do something and get away from the desperate look in Blaine's eyes as they followed Kurt's every movement. The look made Kurt sad, and angry at himself.

He turned his back to his family and started searching the kitchen for some carrots. In the background he could hear Blaine slowly explain that he'd be able to hide his wings and his scales with time. He'd need help with the scales from Wes to learn how to charm them but the wings should only take some weeks before Blaine knew how to pull them into his body, so they'd only remain flush against his back.

"Hey, dude," Finn chimed in, Kurt could hear the awkwardness in his voice, already knowing Finn was going to ask something he was not completely comfortable with, "you're totally intelligent right now. Uhm…were you like this all the time? I mean, even when you were a dragon? And when you pooped into the plants?"

Burt and Carole laughed and Kurt registered a quieter laugh, sounding slightly embarrassed. _Crooning, dreamy._

"Uh…yeah. Maybe for the first few days I didn't really register everything, hence the…plants and showers and…so on. But I think after a week I picked up everything like a human would, so yes."

The word _showers_ had Kurt's wrist stop the knife with which he had been cutting up the carrots. He imagined feeling Blaine's stare in his neck and goose bumps spread on his back. Blaine had seen him naked. He knew how Kurt looked naked, and not in the small-minded reptile sense, but like a teenaged boy! His jaw clenched.

And then Kurt remembered the COME incident. An ice block lodged in the pit of his stomach.

_Oh God…_

He freaked out internally. Clattering noises drew his gaze back to his hands and the knife was trembling in his hands. He threw the knife into the sink.

"I'm done, see you tomorrow, I'm really, really tired, I'm going to bed." Kurt rambled as he dashed through the living room and up the stairs, not looking at anyone. He ran the second he was out of sight and closed the door to his room. He changed, switched off the lights and lay down. He could still feel shivers running down his spine and as he held up his hands, he saw they were still shaking. Too near, too personal, too dangerous.

Too real.

* * *

He was drifted in and out of sleep for a few hours, the lull of the unknown voice downstairs preventing him from drifting off completely. He was just sinking into dreamland, when the bed dipped and a body draped itself over him, a weight settling down on his chest and side.

Kurt gasped as arms wound themselves around him and he felt breath on his neck. He shot upwards and saw Blaine cuddling with him. He could feel strong muscles enveloping him, thighs touching his.

"What are you doing?" Kurt ground out, his eyes boring into Blaine's.

The boy's smile vanished and he suddenly looked small.

"Sleeping in bed with you, like every night?" Blaine whispered, his face holding an unsure expression.

Kurt snatched Blaine's arms in his hands and pushed him away from him.

"That's stupid, you're human now. Hasn't Carole or Dad made up the guest room?" he implored.

Blaine's gaze shifted to Kurt's door and back. His voice was so quiet, Kurt almost didn't catch it when Blaine answered.

"Yes…, but I don't want to sleep there alone. I never have, I'm scared Kurt. Please?" The earnest eyes staring up at Kurt made him feel like a monster. But Kurt didn't feel like he could handle sleeping in the same bed with Blaine anymore. He had seen him masturbating.

The thought closed Kurt's throat up and he manhandled Blaine out of his room.

"No, you have to get over this childish behavior, Blaine. If you want to be treated like a human adult, behave like one. Go to sleep and stop looking like a kicked puppy." Kurt snapped and closed the door in Blaine's devastated face before lying down again.

A few minutes later he heard shuffling behind his door and slow footsteps sounded down the hall.

As Kurt lay in the dark he stretched his arm out to the empty side of his bed, now cold. He felt bad for saying such mean things to Blaine. His defense mechanism had kicked in and Kurt realized then how much his harsh answer had probably hurt Blaine. He swallowed and tried to stop the tears from spilling out his eyes. He couldn't deal with this. He didn't know how.

* * *

Blaine stood in front of the closed door.

It was dark in the house, shadows crawling in the corners of the hall. He didn't hear any sound from Kurt's room. His feet were cold and he felt abandoned.

Kurt had never done this before. Blaine didn't understand his sudden change in behavior. Feeling dejected, he slowly trudged back to his room and sank into the strange bed. Not Kurt's, not their's, and therefore, not his.

Pulling the blanket over his head, his eyes leaked. He was scared and wished for Kurt next to him. The old Kurt, who had been kind to him, had loved him, had cuddled with him and had even let him lick at his cheeks when he sat on Kurt's shoulders.

From his throat tore whimpering sounds and his stupid eyes wouldn't stop watering. Blaine tried to muffle the sounds in the sheets, not wanting to wake anyone up.

* * *

Finn tried to muffle his hacking in his fist. His fever broke that evening, but he still felt miserable and unable to sleep. _Probably too much excitement, with Blaine and all._

Finn looked at the alarm clock: 1:30 am. Hopefully his coughing hadn't woken his Mom or Burt, because he'd hate them to come to his room and find him playing Halo 3. He sniffed, not wanting to get a tissue; he'd have to move for that and then he'd most certainly die.

He died anyway, five minutes later on Level 5. Grunting, he switched the game console off. And that's when he heard the strange sounds.

Normally he wouldn't think anything of it, considering they'd had a dragon living with them for some time and it produced the strangest sounds all the time. But Blaine was human now. Listening, it seemed to be coming from the guest room. He didn't understand. It sounded like crying. Why was Blaine crying…?

_On the other hand_, Finn thought, _why was Blaine even human?_

When Blaine had explained things earlier, Finn noticed that he kept glancing at Kurt who had remained totally stone faced. Something was strange. Finn's eyes wandered to his laptop. It was worth a try?

As the screen of the Google search bar came up he paused. What was he looking for, and what did he suppose he'd find? But Google always had answers, right? That's what Puck had told him.

He typed in _dragon changes into human why?_

Surprisingly, Google had results, but nothing helpful. Finn frowned. They were all for stupid online games. He went to Wikipedia. Nothing. Blaine wasn't at all like the dragons described there. Blaine wasn't a grown dragon, and in his new form, nobody would even recognize him as a one. Where were the entries about his kind of dragon?

This was complicated.

Maybe he was some special kind of dragon native to Ohio? Finn shrugged and tried again, this time adding Ohio.

Up came a website called _Dalton's Dragons_, a mysterious club at some fancy private school in Westerville, but it was better than nothing. He clicked on the link which said _start here_. An incredibly dull and complicated written text followed, discussing esoteric stones and their healing powers. Finn clicked further. Nothing on dragons or human transformation.

He frowned. Why had this page come up, when he had Googled? He typed his phrase again into the site's internal search bar. The results revealed a short passage of text without links or a source.

_Juvenile dragons may undergo human transformation if the bonded partner has a need for their mate to be humanly present. This is often the case if the human is in danger or has great fear and cannot deal with the situation alone. The dragon subconsciously recognizes this need and the transformation is an involuntary physical response._

Finn tilted his head, staring at the words. There were strange choices of words like _mate_ and _bonded partner_ but those were forgotten when he got to _fear_ and _danger_! So, Kurt was scared of something? That wasn't good.

Finn bit at his nails contemplating Kurt's behavior in the last few weeks. He hadn't really stuck around him since Blaine had been allowed to stay at home. And as Finn now thought about it, Kurt had been a bit strange the last few weeks, and this evening he had been totally batshit crazy!

Finn knew he'd wasn't well enough to go to school again, and probably wouldn't catch Kurt in the morning, but he decided he'd speak with Kurt when he got home. Dismayed by this new perspective, Finn sought distraction, logging into his Warcraft account and deciding to make the most of the still remaining night.

* * *

Finn woke up around noon. He felt great again and tromped down the stairs to get some chocolate waffles while he had the house to himself and no one could scold him.

Blaine was sitting on the windowsill of the living room, looking out at the driveway.

"Morning!" Finn hollered. Blaine turned his head and mumbled a "Morning" too.

"What'ya doin'?" Finn asked Blaine around mouthfuls of store-bought, chocolate waffles. As if he could make himself waffles. He had only burned himself twice in previous attempts, thank you very much!

Blaine didn't answer immediately and Finn wondered if he had caught Finn's cold; the red eyes at least gave that impression. The weak smile Blaine tried to produce also didn't look good. "Waiting for Kurt, as always." _Woah, and his voice sounds real scratchy_, Finn's eyes widened.

"Oh, okay, man."

Finn sat down and ate, helping himself to three more servings. Blaine had turned back to staring out the window, not moving the whole time. Finn wandered over to the TV began watching the afternoon talk shows. Blaine didn't even glanced at the TV, even though they'd always watched together when he had been a dragon and Finn had gotten home first.

Around 4 PM they heard an engine and Blaine straightened. Finn strained his neck and could see Kurt's Navigator in the entryway. Blaine stood up and two minutes later the door opened to reveal Kurt.

Finn couldn't believe his eyes, his stepbrother looked like shit. He was pale, his eyes had sunken shadows under them and his hair was messily ruffled (the most serious sign something really wasn't right). Finn assumed it had to be something at school. For sure. Because at home everything had been fine. He was going to have to have that talk with Kurt.

Blaine shuffled forward, his huge eyes bleary and the usual bright hazel was sickly pale.

"Kurt?" Blaine croaked and when Kurt didn't answer, only looked at Blaine, Blaine tried to hug him. Only Kurt flinched back, ducking his head down.

"Don't." Blaine's arms fell down. Finn couldn't see Blaine's face but he could hear a sniffle.

Kurt cast one last tired glance at Blaine then dragged himself up the stairs without even noticing Finn. The door to Kurt's room closed and the house was silent apart from the TV. Finn switched it off and went up the stairs to confront Kurt. Blaine, still stood at the bottom of the stairs, and as Finn passed, he could see tears running down his face as stared at the space where Kurt had been.

* * *

Finn knocked on Kurt's door and only got a muffled "Go away." Finn pushed the door open and walked in.

"Dude, we have to talk."

Kurt only looked at him exhaustedly. "Finn, I don't want to. I'm tired and I just want to be left alone. Get out."

Finn wanted to turn tail and run at the imploring look he received, but he couldn't. He had to do this.

He straightened himself to full height.

"No, I won't. You have been really strange the past few weeks and always jumpy. And I saw the way Blaine looked at you yesterday."

Kurt's eyes widened.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He denied, but Finn could see the panicked look in his eyes. He had him.

"You sure do, Blaine didn't tell us the truth about why he changed. He changed because of you!"

Kurt looked relieved, which Finn didn't understand, and then confused.

"I still don't know what you mean." He sniffed.

Finn grunted. "No way, you do. I googled last night and Blaine changed because you're completely scared of something and can't deal with it alone anymore. Dude, I'm your brother, I wanna help you! Tell me!"

Kurt stared at Finn, before he schooled his face. "You're such an idiot, Finn, believing everything some shady website tells you. No wonder you thought you'd gotten Quinn pregnant." Kurt drawled.

_Ouch, that had been a low blow_, Finn winced. He had made that mistake _once_. "That's not the point!" Finn tried to save himself, "You're scared of something! Look at you, you look like death warmed up." He exclaimed loudly.

Finn knew he had crossed a line by criticizing Kurt's appearance. His eyes grew big as Kurt grew furious.

"Finn…" Kurt growled. Kurt advanced on him and Finn decided on a strategic retreat. He fled from Kurt's room, banging the door closed so Kurt couldn't follow, before barricading himself in his room.

Kurt might deny it, but now Finn was sure. On Monday he'd follow Kurt and find out what had his brother running scared.

His plan was perfect.

* * *

Carole came home around eight, exhausted from the extended shift at the hospital because one of her colleagues had called in sick. Burt had run into problems at the shop and wouldn't be home til around ten.

She hung her coat on the coat rack before going into the kitchen. She had expected to find the living room alight with the boys sitting in front of the TV, Finn watching some ridiculous pimp-show with Kurt reading a magazine and Blaine sitting close by and trying to read too. But what greeted her was a dark, cold living room with a lone huddled figure sitting on the couch. She frowned and switched on the light.

She saw extended wings hoisted around a body of which only the bare feet could be seen. Sounds of sniffles could be heard. Her heart went out to Blaine, wondering what he was doing here alone, where Kurt was and why was he crying.

Carole crouched in front of him.

"Blaine?" she tentatively asked, trying to get the boy's attention.

The wings twitched and the body froze before the wings revealed a completely exhausted looking Blaine, his eyes red rimmed, looking miserably at Carole.

"Ooooh honey, what is it?" she cooed and held out her arms.

Blaine started crying again and clung to her. She rocked him back and forth, trying to make sense of the scenario.

When Blaine had calmed down a bit she put him at arm's length, catching his eyes.

"Sweetie, what happened? And where are Kurt and Finn? Why are you all alone in here?"

Blaine hiccupped.

"U-upstairs. Both of them." He licked his chapped lips. "Finn wanted to…do homework. And Kurt's been locked in his room since he came home, and won't come out. I tried going to him, but he wouldn't let me in. He doesn't want to see me." New tears started flowing down his cheeks and he sobbed.

Carole hugged him again and shushed him."It's okay, it's nothing bad, Blaine. I'll go up and talk to them. You've been sitting here all day?"

At Blaine's tentative nod, she stood up. She gave him a tissue with the instruction to blow his nose. "And now smile again, okay? You look so much nicer with a smile on your face." Blaine's smile looked painful but at least he tried. "There, and now I'll make you a nice dinner because I'm sure you haven't had anything to eat all day, right? You'll have to learn to cook a bit or at least how to prepare yourself some sandwiches so you won't starve." She tugged Blaine up from the couch and into the kitchen.

After making Blaine some warm food, Carole left him in the kitchen eating and ventured upstairs. The second Finn and homework were uttered in the same sentence she knew things were off. She first wanted to find out what Finn was hiding before going to Kurt; he was much harder to crack than her own son.

She found Finn in front of his computer seemingly doing actual homework. She cocked her head in disbelief. "Finn?"

"Mom! Wow, you're late! What's up?"

He didn't close any windows on his laptop, so it wasn't porn, she concluded.

"Honey, I found Blaine downstairs' hungry and completely by himself. What have you boys been doing? And Blaine told me Kurt won't come out of his room?"

Finn looked sad. "Oh, yeah. Mom, something's not right with Kurt. He was totally pale when he came home and when I confronted him about it, he locked himself in his room. I think something's up at school and I'm gonna try to find out on Monday. It's really getting to him. He's even blocking Blaine out."

Carole pressed her lips together.

"Okay, honey. But if you don't find out anything on Monday, Burt and I will need to get involved. I don't want to push Kurt right now if you already have, but Monday at the latest, Finn." She cocked an eyebrow at her son, willing him to understand how important this was.

"Yeah sure!" Finn nodded surely. On her way downstairs, she knocked on Kurt's door, asking him if he wanted dinner, but she only received a muffled denial in response.

She spent the rest of the evening with Blaine, and eventually Burt, in front of the TV. She talked with Burt when arrived home and implored him to leave Kurt until he came to them himself, or until Monday when Finn found out what was going on. Blaine listened intently, and Carole wondered if he knew what Kurt's behavior was all about. She decided not to press the issue, his friendship with Kurt was fragile enough and it wasn't worth the risk when Blaine clearly needed Kurt's support.

When Carole went to bed around midnight, she found Blaine standing in front of Kurt's closed door, staring at it. She watched, unnoticed, as he turned and went to his room with hunched shoulders, his wings hanging limply at his sides.

* * *

Saturday morning had everyone at the kitchen table, except Kurt. Blaine looked pale and tired but Finn was looking healthy again. By noon, Burt had had enough of his son's behavior and dragged him from his room.

Kurt looked better, but stiffened when he sat next to Blaine. He didn't spare a glance at his former dragon, or acknowledge Blaine in any way. Carole hoped it was just because of the school problems.

Blaine, on the other hand, positively bloomed when Kurt entered the room. His sullen, pale gaze transformed into something Carole could only call heart-shaped eyes. The boy was so obviously enamored with Kurt; if only Kurt could see how lucky was to have found such a kind and gorgeous boy.

Blaine's heart raced as Kurt sat next to him. Maybe, just maybe, everything would be normal again. He kept his hopeful gaze on Kurt, but wasn't graced with a glance, a smile or a even quick scratch of his head. Even when Kurt was in a foul mood he would spare just a moment to give Blaine these small things, but today... nothing. Blaine knew that he couldn't help Kurt with Karofsky and that it wasn't his secret to tell, but Kurt wouldn't abandon Blaine because of this, would he?

Blaine waited a few minutes, but Kurt only stared at the TV. Blaine swallowed, reposititioned his wings a bit, before he slowly leaned against Kurt, putting up his arms to hug him. Kurt immediately shot up from the couch saying he'd start lunch. Not only was Blaine's attempt at contact ignored, but it seemed unwanted. Something cracked inside of Blaine.

Kurt stayed in the kitchen for the rest of the day, first preparing lunch and then dinner, dodging all offers of help, and even starting to bake a pie and a plate of cookies, much to Finn's delight. Blaine observed Kurt the whole day, hoping for at least one glance in his direction, but he was disappointed. He hadn't had the courage to accompany Kurt to the kitchen, fearing he'd flee back into his room again. Burt and Carole silently kept watch, too.

* * *

Sunday morning found Burt unable to sleep and heading down to the kitchen a little before sunrise. He almost tumbled down the stairs as he tripped over something on the floor, but caught himself just in time. He looked down, expecting to see some shoe of Finn's lying around, but was flabbergasted when he saw Blaine, sleeping, curled up on the floor in front of Kurt's door.

He sighed as he bent down and nudged Blaine to wake him up. The momentarily hopeful sleepy look he got squeezed his heart, before the hope in his eyes dissolved into disappointment at seeing only Burt. Burt disapproved of Kurt's current behavior strongly, but if Carole was right, they'd have to wait one more day to get to the bottom of it. But he still pitied the poor dragon. It wasn't fair.

"Morning…" Blaine mumbled before he looked at Kurt's door.

Burt sighed. "C'mon buddy, get up. We're gonna go downstairs and make us an unhealthy breakfast of bacon and pancakes. And then you're gonna help me with my car in the garage. You'll have to learn to do something now that you're human and it's not gonna help anyone, if you just hang around the house all day watching TV. Come on, up!"

Blaine spent almost all Sunday with Burt in the garage connected to the house. He was pretty sure Burt had only wanted to keep him from sulking, and as good as the idea might have seemed, it wasn't exactly successful. Blaine's life so far had only consisted of waiting for Kurt and being with Kurt, he didn't know what else to do with himself. Now, with Kurt treating him like he didn't even exist, he felt completely lost.

At the end of the day they both concluded that Blaine and cars weren't a good combination. He had gotten all the tools mixed up, handed the wrong ones constantly, even after Burt had tried to explain the differences. He hadn't really understood and to make matters worse, his wings kept getting in the way, so by the end of the day they were completely dirty.

Showering proved to be a difficult task, especially when Blaine tried to scrub his wings; his arms either weren't flexible enough or the shower stall too small. In the end, he still had some grease left in places he couldn't reach. Carole had eyed them with a disapproving look, before Blaine had admitted the inconvenience. She had offered to clean them for him, but Blaine had refused. He didn't like people touching his wings; it felt strange.

Kurt ignored all of them on Sunday, staying locked up in his room, only coming out to eat and drink. He had gotten paler as the day progressed, but no one had commented. Every member of the household waited for Monday, mostly with hope, but in Kurt's case, fear.

* * *

The school bell rang as students passed Finn in the hallway. He hid (or tried to) behind his locker, shadowing Kurt. So far his stepbrother had been extremely fidgety at every slam of a locker and he had visibly flinched every time a jock had passed him, but nothing had happened to explained Kurt's odd behavior.

Kurt looked healthy enough, he was still pale but not as pale as he had been the whole weekend. If Finn hadn't caught him applying make up to his face and neck, Finn wouldn't have suspected a thing.

The hallway was almost completely empty as the next lesson began, and Kurt had just rounded a corner on his way to French Class when Karofsky passed by. Neither noticed Finn, but the look Karofsky shot Kurt… Finn's eyes widened. He might not be the brightest bulb but there was some serious anger there.

Kurt gasped and pressed himself against the wall, eyes tightly closed. That may have been the normal reaction of every glee kid when jocks came at them, but there wasn't a slushie in sight. With Karofsky's and Kurt's reaction, Finn couldn't help but feel that this wasn't just bullying the _gleek_, but something far more personal.

A bump sounded and Karofsky's head whipped to Finn. Finn saw his stepbrother retreat down the hall and Karofsky raised a hand in greeting at Finn before walking in the opposite direction. Finn cursed his clumsiness and the locker door in front of him.

Finn's breakthrough came after school when he was walking to the choir room, already late, because he had lost sight of Kurt four minutes earlier. He just hoped Kurt was already at Glee.

He skidded to a halt when he heard hushed voices and saw the shadows of two figures in the otherwise deserted hallway to his left. Finn gazed around the corner and his stomach dropped. Kurt, obviously scared, was being held against the wall by Karofsky.

"Listen, you little faggot! Fuckin' Frankenteen looked at me real funny today, I swear if you have told ANYONE, you're dead. I fuckin' swear it! Do you need a reminder? I'm not gonna beat you up the next time, I meant it, I'll kill you."

Karofsky's hissed words filtered through the hallway and Finn could hear Kurt's whimpered reply "No, no, please, I didn't tell anyone, I didn't. Please, let me go, please…"

"HEY!" Finn shouted and stepped around the corner. "Leave my brother alone!"

Karofsky instantly dropped Kurt, looked at Finn and ran in the other direction. Kurt slumped to the floor and Finn ran to him.

"It's okay, it's okay. Jeez, Kurt, you alright, man?"

Kurt's body trembled as he stared at the ground, but nodded slowly.

Finn heard himself rambling.

"Why didn't you tell anyone? Kurt, Karofsky means it, he wants to kill you. Oh my god, we have to tell your Dad."

Kurt grasped in Finn's arms.

"No, no" he whispered, "He can't know, he's still sick, he'll have another heart attack!"

"That's bullshit, we need to do something."

Kurt sniffed. "And what, pray tell? You know that Figgins won't believe me and he'll just downplay anything I accuse Karofsky of. And even if you testify, that will get him suspended a few weeks at most, and then he'll be back."

This realization sinking in, Kurt started crying and Finn felt helpless. What was he supposed to do? Kurt was right, even the involvement of their parents wouldn't help, Figgins would just tell them "kids are kids, they don't mean it."

That's when Finn decided to take matters into his own hands.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry everyone for letting you wait so long.**

**Here's the next chapter, I hope everyone will enjoy it. I sadly cannot predict when I'll post the next chapter as my beta is having computer problems, but she's working hard!**

**And it might still take some time, but we'll for sure come back to Dalton, Wes and the remaining egg ;-)**

**Please let me know what you think of this chapter!  
**

* * *

After glee practice, Finn drove Kurt to Rachel's house where he had no doubt Rachel would keep Kurt busy for hours. Rachel wanted an opinion on her song choices for competition solos, and though Finn had made quick excuses about a Biology paper, he quickly volunteered Kurt for the job. Finn ignored the dirty look Kurt shot him for leaving him alone with Rachel, and rushed home.

* * *

Blaine was waiting at the door, looking quite crestfallen when Finn returned without Kurt. Finn explained to their parents and Blaine where Kurt was and that he needed just one more day to get to the bottom of Kurt's problems. Carole and Burt didn't look pleased but after some convincing, gave Finn their trust. Blaine only sighed, defeated, and shrunk back into the living room where, according to Carole, he had spent the entire day.

With the talk over, Finn hurried to his room, locked the door behind him and exhaled. His plan had to succeed! Finn was sure he could make it work, if only he could remember exactly where he had hidden it.

During his Sophomore year, Finn had learned the hard way that drug possession would get you permanently expelled from McKinley (or blackmailed into joining the Glee Club, if his suspicions about Mr. Schue were correct). After some rummaging he found the little yellow packet with the inscription "Chronic Lady". Yes, Finn still had the drug packet he assumed Schuester had planted on him. Finn had accidentally pocketed it back then and, afraid of it being found by his mom, had opted to hide it in the best place he could think of - between his porn magazines (the accompanying material would either shock or distract anyone who stumbled upon them, he figured).

Finn was going to play dirty. Now all he had to do was find the right time to slip Karofsky the drugs and then bust him. He felt like a secret agent.

* * *

In the end, it was all rather anticlimactic. Finn managed to slip the package into Karofsky's gym bag after he left the locker room for football practice. He positioned it so it stuck out a bit, then went to Bieste and played dumb, telling her he'd seen Karofsky offering suspicious packets to the guys in the locker room. The rest was history. Karofsky denied it, but had been expelled due to the damning evidence.

Schuester shot Finn suspicious glances in Glee, but didn't actually go as far as to question him about it. When Kurt heard the news, he ran out of the room and Finn followed, finding him crying in the girl's bathroom. When he saw Finn he hugged him so hard, the breath almost squeezed out of his lungs. "Thank god that Neanderthal was so, so stupid…".

Finn smiled but didn't say anything.

That evening they were all sat around the dinner table and Kurt was his normal self again. He happily told their parents of the bully who had been expelled, and Carole narrowed her eyes at Finn, but he just shrugged, hoping to get out of this without questions. Kurt and Finn never told them the whole truth, and Blaine remained silent.

* * *

On Wednesday, Blaine was nervous. He stood in guest room, facing the door but couldn't make himself go downstairs. He hoped that now Kurt was free of Karofsky his behavior toward Blaine would return to normal. The last few days had been torture. Collecting his wits, he opened his door.

Everyone was already out except Kurt. He was sitting at the table and eating breakfast. Kurt looked healthier again. Blaine sat down next to him and hugged him, greeting "Good morning, Kurt." He couldn't help the smile spreading over his face at the familiar feeling and scent of Kurt again.

Kurt's body stiffened in his arms and Blaine frowned.

"Morning, Blaine", was Kurt's neutral reply. He hadn't looked up from his breakfast and didn't return the hug. Blaine felt dejected. He had hoped for a more open response. Deciding to ignore this, he laid his head on Kurt's shoulder and kept hugging him.

Kurt's question was calm; he was still only looking at his fruit, his body held stiff. "What are you doing Blaine? I can't eat like this...I also think that's a bit much for a good morning greeting. You don't need to hug me all the time."

The strange, emotionless tone in Kurt's voice discouraged Blaine. He wasn't sure how to respond, only clinging harder to Kurt. He needed this contact with Kurt.

Clearing his throat, Kurt's ice blue eyes found his. "Blaine, stop hugging me at the kitchen table. Now." His command was final.

Blaine whined. "Kurt? Why?"

"It's annoying. Stop it."

Blaine's body itched. "But when I was a dragon we cuddled all the time!" Blaine complained.

Kurt glared at him now. "And you are not a dragon anymore. So stop hugging me." Kurt stood up, detaching himself from Blaine and setting his plate into the sink.

Blaine felt tears well up in his eyes, his throat constricted. "Kurt, please. Please, please. I need this. I feel wrong without you." Desperation was clinging to his voice and Blaine couldn't completely understand why he suddenly felt this way, but his whole body cried out for Kurt and the itching was more intense. "Please…why are you still doing this? Karofsky's taken care of." He tried to reason with Kurt. Surely Kurt had to see this, there was no reason anymore to act like this.

Kurt glanced at Blaine. He first didn't say anything, only contemplated Blaine. "This has nothing to do with Karofsky, Blaine." His voice was softer, "You're being ridiculous." His tone got hard again and Kurt finally walked out of the kitchen. "Make yourself some breakfast, I know Carole taught you how. I'm going to school now." He called as he grabbed his bag and went to the front door.

"But Kurt! Please, just listen, I _need _you-," Blaine was grasping at straws.

The front door slammed and Blaine was all alone. The itching got worse.

He stifled the chocking sobs that fought for release.

* * *

When Kurt came back from school, Finn had gone to Rachel's house. Carole was home and asked the two boys to watch TV with her. She settled into the armchair, so Kurt reluctantly sat next to Blaine. Blaine kept fidgeting next to him and Kurt could feel the weight of Blaine's constant stares.

During Kurt's absence, the itching of Blaine's skin had progressed into crawling. Blaine felt restless, anxious. He didn't know why, but he really needed to touch Kurt. Or at least have his acceptance again. Anything.

Suddenly the phone rang and Carole went out the room. Everything was still, only the TV blaring.

With Kurt just mere inches away from him, Blaine instincts ached to do what he had always done. Normally, he'd have licked his cheek and Kurt would giggle, but his tongue wasn't forked anymore and this would probably be a bit too slobbery. Blaine prayed that he'd not run into another wall. So he leaned forward and kissed Kurt's cheek.

The skin underneath his lips felt warm. Blaine sighed. This felt like home.

Suddenly a slap whipped through the air and his right cheek hurt. He gasped and fell backwards. Cradling his cheek he looked up. Kurt was staring at him with a raised hand and a furious look in his eyes. "Are you out of your mind?" Kurt snarled.

Blaine hated crying, but there he was doing it again and he couldn't stop. He was so confused. "But you always allowed me to lick your cheek. Why not anymore, Kurt? Why are you doing this? I'm still the same inside, I still love you…" Blaine trailed off.

A strange look crossed Kurt's face. "You won't understand. Just keep away from me."

Blaine eyes widened. Kurt couldn't mean it, could he? He wasn't serious? "Kurt?" Blaine gasped. "You can't. We can't! We're not supposed to be like this. I…" he struggled to explain. "I _need_you. In any way, it doesn't matter to me."

Kurt only met him with his cold stare. "Don't. I don't want to hear it." He went upstairs, just as Carole came back into the room.

"Kurt, where are you going honey? We wanted to watch TV!"

"I need to do homework, I'm sorry, Carole." Kurt smiled apologetically at his stepmom, before vanishing upstairs.

Carole frowned, before sitting down into the armchair again. She looked at Blaine who was turned sideways on he couch, discretely rubbing away his tears. "Blaine, sweetie? You won't see anything like this. Turn around!" she chuckled.

It was quite for a few minutes, before Carole spoke again. "…I know you're sad Kurt's not watching TV with us. But school's important. He'll come around and then you can cuddle with him." She smiled, before turning back to the TV again.

Blaine didn't say anything; just bit the inside of his cheek and averted his gaze. She wouldn't believe him anyway. It was just too stupid:_ Carole, Kurt's my mate and I need him. I can't live without him. _It sounded completely manic and melodramatic. How was he supposed to explain it all when he himself didn't even understand everything? And how could he phrase it understandably, when he could only utter, "I need you"? No wonder Kurt blocked him out.

Kurt's uncharacteristic behavior towards Blaine remained throughout the next week. He didn't allow any kind of physical contact between them, while he acted normal towards everyone else again. Doubt crowded Blaine's mind. Maybe Kurt really didn't like him anymore, now that he was a boy and not a dragon.

* * *

Still, he followed Kurt around in the house, and with each day, he felt more neglected. Blaine had once more tried to kiss Kurt's cheek, only earning himself a rather vicious kick and a "Don't you dare!". Blaine felt like he was going insane. In the end, the desperation won over. He would have to get Kurt somewhere he couldn't run away and then hopefully he'd at least explain to Blaine what he was doing wrong or if he just really didn't care anymore. If that were the case, Blaine wasn't sure how he was supposed to deal with it. No dragon could, at least not to his knowledge. From what Wes had whispered to him, when he was still in his egg, Kurt was his mate, they ad to be together. Kurt had needed him, and Kurt still needed him. He'd always need Blaine.

The constant crawling of Blaine's skin became an even bigger problem. Even his wings had started to itch. At first, he had feared he might have some kind of parasite, but after a thorough inspection from Carole she diagnosed him with only a bit of dry skin and had bought him lotion. It didn't help at all. It was like the desperate craving for Kurt's touch, no matter how small was manifesting itself in his skin.

* * *

One night, Blaine awoke to his skin crawling and sweating. He was horrified to find his pyjama pants were tented and though he tried to go back to sleep and ignore the problem, it didn't go away. It only began to hurt. Finally he gave in.

It was a strange experience. Thanks to observing Kurt he at least knew what to do, but it was still strange, considering dragons in their reptilian form were almost asexual creatures. Sex was only for procreation and even bonded dragons never developed such urges in their dragon form.

The human form was another matter. Blaine knew human dragons could be extremely sexual, as was only natural with their bonded mate. But Kurt wasn't allowing any form of bond with Blaine. That didn't stop him from imagining Kurt in the shower as Blaine slipped his hands down his body and cupped his erection. His cheeks were flushed and his wings had a faint red hue. He groaned. Biting his lower lip, he rubbing, then he slipped his right hand into his briefs, touching his cock, and realizing his was different, with more skin than Kurt's. He moved his hand frantically, ignoring the dry friction, before he gasped and came to the thought of Kurt's body pressed against his under the water of the shower.

And that was a nice image.

Blaine wiped his hands on his comforter, tucking himself back into his pyjamas, a plan forming in his mind. It might be stalkerish according to TV, but Blaine's circumstances were special. Right…? He had to get Kurt alone in his shower. Kurt wouldn't be able to run away then. Maybe he just needed to realize that Blaine was his mate and they were supposed to be doing this.

If there were flaws in his plan, Blaine's dragon instincts obviously didn't care, they just called for his mate. Either way it was better to try than do nothing at all. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Tomorrow morning.

When Blaine awoke he sniffed the air. It had to be quite early in the morning, as the air still smelled fresh and cool. He listened to the sounds in the house. Finn was still snoring loudly in the next room and he could hear Carole puttering in the kitchen downstairs. A shower could be heard, but it wasn't Kurt's, so Burt was definitely occupied.

Blaine stood up and sneaked, as silently as he could, down the hallway to Kurt's door. It was still closed, but he could see light at the bottom of the door, so Kurt wasn't asleep anymore. He slowly exhaled, and inched the door open, peeking inside.  
The bed was made already, but there was folded clothing lying on the duvet. Which meant Kurt was in the bathroom. Blaine quietly closed the door behind him and looked around the room. The shower started and Blaine closed his eyes. His dragon instincts were crying out to join Kurt, but at the same time Blaine tried to keep control. Maybe it was better to just try to show Kurt that he was still his dragon. Get inside the bathroom and watch Kurt shower like all the times before. He wasn't going to pressure Kurt. He willed the reptile inside to shut up.

He stripped quickly and then tiptoed to the bathroom door. The shower was still running, and Blaine opened the door. The room was foggy and steamy, he couldn't see into the shower stall as it was completely fogged up. He closed the door behind himself and waited.

"Blaine!", Kurt gasped. Blaine froze. Had Kurt caught him? He tried to breathe flatly and not make a single sound. He could smell… his nostrils flared. OH! Arousal.

The gasping sounds went on and Kurt moaned. "Blaine, oh…!" The scent of arousal, _Kurt's,_ was cloying Blaine's senses. It smelled perfect. Blaine gulped; Kurt was masturbating, thinking of him. _Him_! His eyes widened with the prospect, realizing Kurt still did care about him in some way.

Frantic now, he walked to the shower door and pulled it open, manoeuvring himself inside. His gaze zeroed in on Kurt's hand wrapped around his dick, flushed and heavy. Kurt's head was thrown back, his eyes closed. Blaine closed the door.

The cold breeze alerted Kurt to a presence. He whirled around and gasped as he saw Blaine inches from him. His cock bopped against his stomach and he stumbled back against the shower wall, bracing his hands against it. "Blaine!" he shrieked, completely flabbergasted. His complete body went red, his cheeks flamed and he stared open-mouthed at Blaine. Blaine's eyes were yellow and slitted like the dragon's.

As soon as the door had closed, the scent of Kurt and his body, his cock, his _everything_, had intensified one hundred times for Blaine. Blaine drowned in his senses. He took in the flushed cock, the water peeling down Kurt's smooth skin, the wide blue eyes, the wet, red open mouth. He groaned. And then he realized that he was completely hard, too. Kurt overwhelmed him.

"Kurt, I _need _you." He growled and pressed his body against Kurt's, flush.

The moment their chests and cocks touched both of them moaned. For Blaine it felt like home. He dipped his head and kissed Kurt's collarbone, not registering anything more than Kurt. Kurt's arousal hadn't dimmed - the scent was as strong as ever and right in front of him.

Just as Blaine felt peace overcoming him, Kurt started flailing. He struggled.

"Blaine, Blaine, let me go! Oh god, what are you DOING in here! NAKED!" Kurt yelled as he pushed Blaine forcibly away. Blaine crashed backwards into the shower door, falling out of the shower and onto the bathroom floor. He groaned and as he opened his eyes, the cold air outside the shower bringing him to his senses. He saw Kurt standing above him, his eyes wide and frantic, his hands trying to cover his groin. Water droplets were falling down his hair. "What is this insanity? What are you doing here, Blaine?" Kurt whimpered.

Blaine choked. Kurt had denied him. "I-I…," he stammered, "you were ignoring me, but I'm still your dragon! please, Kurt, we always showered together, please." His voice had turned into a whisper at the end. He shivered, from cold or anxiety he didn't know. His cock was limp again.

"Oh God, Blaine I don't want you in the shower with me anymore! Get out!"

"Kurt…"

"NO! OUT!"

The door banged open and Burt stood in front of them. He took in the scene, Kurt squawked at his dad seeing him naked again.  
Blaine didn't even register Burt's presence, his skin crawling again, more desperate than ever. Kurt didn't want him as his mate. His voice shook and broke as he knelt on his knees, trying to crawl towards him. "Please, please, don't leave me. Kurt, I NEED you...please!" he cried and tears started blurring his vision.

Blaine realized that he probably made a pathetic sight, kneeling naked in front of his mate and begging, but it didn't matter to him anymore. He sobbed as he felt strong arms hoisting him up from the ground. Burt dragged him outside into Kurt's room, grabbing a towel on his way. "Jesus, Blaine, what are you doing, are you out of your mind?" Burt grunted.

The last Blaine saw of Kurt was Kurt staring at him from the bathroom with watering eyes. Kurt saw how desperately Blaine fought against his father's hold, his whole face crunched up, his eyes bright and wide, tears running down his cheeks, grabbing for Kurt, sobbing. Then Burt managed to close the door.

* * *

Blaine was in a haze as Burt ordered him gruffly to get dry and dress himself. Blaine did as told and Burt grabbed his arm to lead him to the living room as soon as he was finished. "Sit." Burt commanded and Blaine plopped obediently onto the couch, feeling small. He had technically molested Kurt and Burt had caught him.

Carole came out of the kitchen, but Burt intercepted her. After some murmuring noises, Carole nodded and grabbed her car keys and went out the door. The house fell strangely silent.

Blaine adverted his eyes to the ground, swallowing the lump in his throat and waiting for Burt's anger to hit. He could see Burt's shoes walking along the top line of his vision. Blaine looked up, seeing Burt pull the armchair closer to the couch to be nearer to him, before he sat down in it.

He scratched his head and looked imploringly at Blaine. Blaine ducked his head.

"Hey, none of that. Look at me." Burt ordered, but he didn't sound furious like Blaine had expected. He looked up and Burt looked pretty unsure. "Listen, I'm trying not to blow up right now, it's not good for my heart. So let me get straight to the facts: I heard Kurt screaming at you to not do something. I love my son, and like you, I'm protective of him. So, please, Blaine, tell me why I found you both naked in Kurt's bath, him standing scared in the shower and you begging on the floor. Explain this to me."

Burt sighed, when Blaine only stiffened and his eyes got big. "Okay, I'm not angry at you. I really should be, but strangely I'm not. Maybe, whether you believe it or not, you're part of this family. Dragon or not. Otherwise you'd be dead already." Burt shot him a look and Blaine gulped. "But I know you haven't been happy, Blaine. You've been distant, always looking sad and I know Kurt's behavior towards you hasn't been fair. I can see he means a lot to you and he has treated you badly. But because I know you care for him, I'm gonna guess you didn't want to harm him in the shower. So, what was this about? I get that you were desperate to have Kurt care for you again. But what's with the nakedness?"

Blaine was so grateful that Burt was Kurt's father. And that he gave Blaine the chance to explain and not kick him out. Blaine swallowed. It was now or never. He had to make someone understand, to explain his behavior. He sighed slowly. He could do this. He had to finally get these _words_together.

"I-", Blaine coughed. "I didn't do this to make Kurt uncomfortable. I was desperate. You're right, he's been ignoring me and I don't know how to deal with this. I tried to get into his shower because I'd always been in there when he showered. So I kind of hoped I could show him I was still the dragon he knew. But it didn't work out and I'm so, so sorry. I lost my head."

He blushed. He didn't want to tell Burt the next bit, but he had to. Burt nodded at him to go on. "My – my…my head went out. At least I think so. I didn't plan to do this, but as soon as I had stepped inside the bathroom I could –uh- _smell_Kurt…" Blaine's cheeks were tinted red as he looked at Burt.

Burt frowned. "This like a dragon thing?"

Blaine licked his lips. "Yeah…dragon thing. I lost control. I just wanted to be near Kurt (ooh god, he had to be _beet red_already), so I walked inside and" he cleared his throat, "I pressed myself to him. And I kind of interrupted him and I- uh- he…yeah, he freaked out." The rest of the explanation was stammered, he really didn't want to lay every single detail open to Burt.

Burt had this shocked look to his face. "Uh, wow, okay buddy. I think I got what you meant. No need to explain in detail." Burt was starting to look uncomfortable. "So, this happened, because you're a dragon?"

"…yes." Blaine shifted, trying to get a cramp out of his right leg.

"I don't get it. Why did that happen? I mean, why did you do that?"

Blaine lowered his gaze and only dared to peek at Burt through his lashes. "Because Kurt's my mate."

"Mate? Like, animal term for life partner?" Burt scratched his forehead. "Okay, you'll have to explain to me EXACTLY, what you mean and how that…comes about."

"I don't know that much about it myself, only the most important things, what Wes told me when I was still in the egg", Blaine said

"Who's Wes?" When Blaine opened his mouth to explain, Burt stopped him. "Never mind, explain this dragon thing to me."

Blaine cleared his throat. It was easier to explain all this to Burt, without Kurt there, making him emotional. "Okay…dragons mate for life. When we hatch we recognize our mate quite fast. For dragons who are given to a person, their owner is often their mate. Kurt's mine. I was given to him as an egg by Wes, an older dragon. Kurt accepted me when he took me home and cradled me.

"He could have thrown the egg away and denied me. If this had happened, I wouldn't have hatched for a very long time. I wouldn't have had a mate and instead I'd probably produce eggs with another female. Mated dragons don't produce eggs in their human form. They stay with their mate their whole life. Kurt took me in and this…"bond" was formed between us. He…he's –", Blaine faltered, "Kurt's my _everything_." Blaine croaked. "I'd never leave him and I love him unconditionally. Dragons who have found their mate won't leave them and stay with them for the rest of their lives. And that's Kurt for me."

Burt leaned back in his chair. He was silent for a bit, before leaning forward, looking deeply into Blaine's eyes. "So you when you say mate, you mean boyfriend? And by boyfriend you mean you…desire him physically?"

Blaine's throat left an embarrassed laugh. He blushed. "Yeah, that about describes my bond with him. He's my mate, but we're not mated yet, so…yes. And that's why the shower incident escalated…I'm SO sorry, Burt. I really didn't mean to, but my instincts just took over, please don't kick me out. I'm so sorry, I won't do this ever again!" Blaine pleaded frantically.

Burt held up his hands. "Easy, easy there! Don't work yourself up any more! You stopped when Kurt told you to. But if I understand correctly, you can't promise me to never try again, because it's instincts, right?"

Blaine cursed himself for being so stupid. "You're right." He hung his head.

"Okay. I just wanted to make that clear. But is the case with every dragon egg a human gets? I mean, are you tellin' me this... Wes?... That he just decides the dragon's mate by handing out eggs to them?" Burt raised his eyebrows in question.

"Oh, no. That's not how it works. Not every dragon bonds with their human like I did with Kurt. There are actually different ways for a dragon to bond with their owner. And dragon eggs don't get handed out to everybody. They are only given to humans who are receptive to a dragon or are in real need of one."

"So Kurt needed you?" Burt chimed in.

Blaine bit his lip. "Yes, he did. The bullying? He was completely alone and Wes gave me to him."

"…and let me guess, dragons are not real common and easy to come by? So they only get handed to persons, who have it real bad?" Dread laced Burt's voice and he looked a bit sick at the thought.

Blaine just nodded slowly.

Burt exhaled. "Wow, okay….okay." He was silent. "This is not good. Kurt had it that bad." The implication that Burt felt guilty about never realizing this hung between them in the air, but neither man verbalized it.

After a moment, Burt shifted and told Blaine to go on and tell him of the ways to bond.

"Like I said, there are different possibilities: The first one is the most common and that's the bonding of friends. The human is alone and in need of a friend, so the dragon becomes their friend. They'll stay with the human as long as their partner wants them to. But those dragons don't have a bodily or emotional craving for their human. They're not dependent on them and as dragons live much longer than humans, after their human dies, they'll move on. They often are the educators and holders of dragon eggs, the ones who hand them out to humans. Wes is one of them." As Blaine spoke, he felt it easier to distance his own confusing feelings from all the theoretical things Wes had told him.

"Then there's the bonding, in the essential meaning, of mates. It's also quite ordinary but not as frequent as friendship. It often implies that the human is lonely lacking someone to love, and they crave a person just for them. That's what the dragon will be. They'll be their life partner and lover." Blaine couldn't completely suppress the blush, which crept up his cheeks then, somehow just now slowly connecting his cravings to the mating bond.

"Let me get this straight. You didn't say anything about the human rejecting these dragons. Does this mean the human has no say in whether they want their dragon to be their lover or not?" Burt looked dismayed.

"Uh, no. It's a bit more complicated, but the human is not forced to mate with the dragon. They can come to a kind of…truce. The dragon will still stay with the human, but the sexual aspect of their relationship won't exist. The human will be able to find another person, but the dragon will always stay possessive. We need the physical contact, be it sexual or platonic, to live. We need our mate to touch us, it doesn't matter in what way, just that we're allowed to."  
Burt's eyes had gotten big.

"So that's the problem! Kurt needs to cuddle you again, that's why you're so under the weather!", he chuckled.

Blaine shyly smiled. "Yeah, that's about it.", he huffed, "My skin starts itching and crawling when I'm not allowed any contact and if it gets worse I'll feel constricted, anxious."

Burt turned serious again. "And what happens when you're never allowed contact? Or when a dragon's mate dies?"

Blaine shivered. "I don't know...", he whispered. "Wes never exactly told me that, but it's nothing good."

Burt frowned. "So you need Kurt. I get that now. Well, maybe after our chat you should go upstairs and talk to him. Tell him this, like you told me. He'll understand."

Blaine licked his lips; his mouth had gotten fuzzy from all the talking. "I tried. But I couldn't. I didn't even know how to formulate it."

"Well, but now you know what exactly you wanna say. It's gonna work. And if it doesn't, you can tell me and I'll tell my son. Okay?"

Blaine smiled gratefully. "Yes."

"Good, good. But now I wanna know the rest of it. You say if the human rejects the dragon it's going to be platonic. But what if they started a…sexual relationship and broke it off after some time?"

Blaine looked panicked. "That's not possible!" he exclaimed. "If the dragon and their mate consummate the bond, they'll be bonded. And…that's kind of final. They become codependent and their feelings will stay the same all their life."

Burt clenched his jaw. "So if Kurt decides he wants you as his boyfriend, you'll be with him for the rest of his life?"

Blaine sucked in a breath. "Yes."

Burt seemed to be contemplating this new information for a bit. Finally he said, "Well, I don't like this. I mean, Kurt's only sixteen and you're also very young. Talking about life-long…you kids shouldn't do this at this age. But as you're not any ordinary kid – If it really comes to this and Kurt wants too: I don't want either of you to make any hasty decisions. And I want you BOTH to really think about it beforehand. Consider it carefully. Promise me this, Blaine. I'll tell Kurt the same later."

Blaine nodded his head frantically. "I promise." He whispered. He had told Burt all the scary details and he still had his head and a home. Blaine didn't understand this miracle, but he wasn't going to implore and blow it up in the end.

"And the last bond?"

Blaine perked up. "Oh, that's a really rare one. It's siblings. The dragon bonds with the human so deep, they bind their souls. Rejection is impossible on this one, as the dragon will be the other half of the human's soul. The dragon will always be loyal to their human and never move from their side. Those bonds are myth-like as they only occur every few thousand years. The dragon will die the second their bonded one does, so little is known of their lives and experiences."

Burt cocked his eyebrow. "This sounds like a fairytale. But it's interesting." Burt looked at the kitchen clock. "Well, it's gettin' on. I'm gonna go to the garage. Make yourself some late breakfast – lunch. And talk to Kurt, Blaine. Although, I don't really get why I don't feel any urge to strangle you yet."

Blaine balked. "What?" he whimpered.

Burt laughed. "Relax. Get some food in you. I'm gonna go." He waved at him from the doorway and opened the front door.

Blaine hadn't told Burt the fine details about the shower incident. He hadn't told him that he had already botched up the sexual bond with Kurt, as he had already rejected him. He sighed as his heavy heart settled in his stomach.

So it was option two then. Platonic love. Blaine didn't like it, but he had to act. His skin was dry and taut and every time he had scratched today it had started to hurt. He didn't know how much time he had left or what would happen, but he didn't want to find out.

He got up and made some sandwiches. As he clattered around the kitchen, Finn finally came down the stairs. He was yawning wide as he made himself cornflakes. They ate together in silence, until Finn had finished and announced he was going to Puck's.

If Blaine remembered correctly it was one his friends from football and glee club. Everything Blaine knew of Puck he'd learned from inside Kurt's school bag; he had sounded rather full of himself, but was loud and quite protective of Kurt. In the end, Blaine approved.

Blaine washed his dishes and put them away, then waited until Finn finally left the house before he climbed up the stairs to Kurt's room.

* * *

Kurt sighed as he shifted on his bed. After Blaine had been taken out of his room, Kurt had hastily dried his hair and put on some clothes for home, which were still fashionable, but comfy. Since then, he had been lying on his bed, thinking. He sighed again, lying on his back, staring at the ceiling.

The last few weeks had been hell. It had all gotten out of control and he was still trying to process what had happened in the shower a few hours ago. Kurt had been overwhelmed. And not in the good way.

When Blaine had changed into human form, Kurt hadn't known how to act around him. The infatuation with Blaine and his body (screw him, he had seen him naked) had progressed into a crush. Everything he had tried to prevent it from happening, hadn't worked. Kurt had put some distance between Blaine and himself and acted cool towards him, hoping Blaine wouldn't cling as much as he had when he'd been a dragon. But Blaine had persisted. Kurt had seen how disappointed Blaine was, how dejected he felt. And it had broken Kurt's heart to watch. As much as Kurt had wanted to hug and cuddle Blaine, he couldn't.

Kurt had been scared. Scared of what Blaine's, and especially his own reaction, might have been if they had continued to cuddle. What his body might have done and how Blaine might have reacted, had he felt it. He had been scared out of his mind, always thinking about the angry looks he had gotten in the locker room when changing with the other guys. The disaster with Finn. He hadn't wanted to see the same look of betrayal and disgust in Blaine's eyes. Blaine had been his dragon, his confidant. Not a teenage boy to lust over.

And then came the proximity in the house. Kurt could never dodge Blaine. He was around all the time. He would have seen Kurt's weak moments, Kurt's lingering gaze on his form, he would have figured Kurt out. And his feelings, which were not so innocent.

And at the same time, those feelings scared Kurt. They were different than what he had felt for Finn. When Kurt had crushed on Finn, he hadn't really known him then. But he knew Blaine, knew him like the back of his hand; he had been with him the day he had hatched. Kurt knew that Blaine was perfect with all his imperfections. And now as a human he seemed even more perfect. And Kurt wanted him. He wanted him like a limited designer scarf and so much more.

It was scary how much he felt, and Blaine's attempts to cuddle, his kisses on Kurt's cheek, they had all sent Kurt into a panic. His heart had been running marathons, almost jumping out of his chest with this beautiful boy next to him, only a few inches away, so close he could have reached out and _touched_. He was so afraid. It was all so real, something could have potentially happened and it had scared the wits out of Kurt.

All Kurt's fantasies of unknown men had somehow become reachable. In those fantasies, everything had been hot, Kurt had been turned on, but they had been safe. It wasn't safe anymore. Faceless men had been replaced by Blaine's image. Blaine, who was _there_, in his house, in his room, in his _bathroom_. Blaine, who could hurt Kurt more than his silly crush on Finn ever could have. All those sexy fantasies weren't so hot anymore, because they were destroying his relationship with Blaine.

Kurt's only means of protection was to distance himself. He'd put a yawning chasm between them and it got out of control too quickly; a few cold reactions, one meanness too much, and then Kurt hadn't known how to step back, how to reverse it. But Blaine became even more clingy and desperate, more touchy-feely, trying to press his body to Kurt's the more Kurt pulled away. A chain reaction, so to speak, with no way of stopping it.

But then _Blaine _had happened this morning.

He'd been caught in the shower, masturbating to thoughts of Blaine. And instead if the nightmare of shame and disgust Kurt had expected, Blaine had pressed upon him, _hard_, wanting Kurt. Kurt's mind had exploded. All of his fears had been for nothing.

Then panic had set in. Naked, aroused, pressed to each other; it had been too much, too fast, too real. Kurt wasn't ready and had pushed Blaine away. Next to his first (unwanted) kiss, his first sexual experience had to be one of the strangest encounters one could imagine. Even though Blaine in his shower hadn't been _that_unwanted. Just…not in the space and time Kurt would have considered. He really hadn't been ready for that.

He was still shaken, going over the events again and again in his mind and still only hanging on by a thread. Blaine's desperation and complete breakdown in front of him had left Kurt unsure and scared. He feared for Blaine, but was also scared of their potential, as well as of Blaine's desperation. Hence why he was still lying in his bed, hiding away and letting the day slip by.

Then his door opened and Kurt raised his head to look at the intruder. Of course, Blaine was standing in the doorway. Speak of the dragon.

"What do you want?" Kurt asked with a mild hint of annoyance. He didn't want to show Blaine how shaken he still felt.

Blaine fidgeted silently at first, looking at the floor, then at the dust particles in the air, made visible by the afternoon sun. Finally, he mumbled. "To apologize…for my behavior this morning." He ducked his head. "I'm sorry and I promise you, I'll never do that again or even try." Blaine's voice cracked a bit at the end and he looked sad. His face was drawn as he slowly shuffled into the room, his wings hanging limply at his sides, coming to stand at the foot of Kurt's bed.

Kurt raised his eyebrows, indicating to Blaine to go on.

Blaine looked at Kurt with uncertainty, his throat worked and his mouth opened and closed several times, but no words came out, only choking sounds. Kurt could see tears gathering in Blaine's eyes, his frustration at not being able to say something, apparent in his features. He waited, hoping for Blaine to get the words out. Finally, Blaine only sniffed and pointed at the bed with a trembling arm, looking questioningly at Kurt. Kurt nodded, allowing Blaine to sit down.

Blaine clumsily climbed onto the bed, his wings swaying uselessly at his side, reminding Kurt of the first day, when the tiny dragon had tried to climb onto his hand, not managing without help. He swallowed. Blaine shuffled up to the head a bit more than Kurt would have liked, but he didn't say anything. Blaine sat down next to him.

"Go on…", Kurt murmured, trying to encourage Blaine.

Kurt could see Blaine's throat working again, a shivery exhale. "I-…I…", Blaine's hands came down to grab at the duvet, his face turned to Kurt. "I _need_you." Blaine's voice broke and he hiccupped. His gaze seemed unfocused, the tears had welled up so much, that he didn't seem to be able to see clearly anymore.

Kurt's throat felt constricted. "What…do you need from me, Blaine?" Kurt tried to make his voice as gentle as possible, not wanting for Blaine to break down again, because otherwise he'd never know what Blaine wanted to tell him.

It was only a choking sound he got in answer and before Kurt could react, strong arms had wound themselves around his waist, a weight was pushing him into the mattress and Blaine's tears were soaking his shirt, leaving it clinging wetly to his chest.

Kurt started wriggling, trying to get Blaine up again to tell him, but the dragon only clung tighter to him. So he started pushing at him, like all those times before, but Blaine only gave whimpering sounds, and pressed his face further to Kurt's front, whispering a frantic mantra of "Kurt, Kurt, Kurt…" into his chest.

Kurt was getting uncomfortable, he could feel Blaine's whole body against his again and the body warmth of the dragon started seeping through the thin fabrics both of them wore. It felt like too much again after the shower incident that morning.

"No, Blaine." Kurt exasperated. "Come on, I want you to stop this, talk to me."

Blaine only shook his head into his chest, now mumbling "No, no, no…" instead of Kurt's name.

Kurt sighed annoyed, coming to the conclusion this wasn't going to work, as Blaine seemed to work himself into a frenzy again. So he pushed _harder_, managing to dislodge Blaine from his chest, sitting up with him, holding him at arms length.  
"_Blaine!_", he almost shouted, trying to calm Blaine down, as the dragon's breathing patterns became irregular and he tried to claw at Kurt's arms.

It didn't work, only the mantra of _no, no, no, no _out of Blaine's mouth becoming even more desperate sounding and Kurt was getting annoyed.

"Stop it!" he hissed, slapping Blaine's hands away from him. "Get yourself together. Tell me what it is and _calm down_. You're not going to be able to tell me anything if you have another panic attack. Try to breathe slowly, _please_stop crying-", but Blaine wasn't listening anymore. The second Kurt had slapped Blaine's hands away, Blaine had started wailing, crying even harder, hiccupping, curling himself into a ball, rocking back and forth, his eyes glazed over, staring blindly down at the bed, not looking at Kurt anymore.

Kurt was starting to get anxious. Blaine seemed to have retreated deep within himself and Kurt didn't know how to handle it. He knew nothing about panic attacks or how to prevent them, and especially not what to do when one was already happening. He waited for a few moments, hoping for Blaine to calm down but when nothing changed, Kurt started to worry even more.

Then Blaine started choking, seemingly failing to get air into his lungs. Kurt reached out and carefully touched Blaine's arm. Blaine only froze and looked directly at Kurt for a second, before leaping off the bed, his right foot getting tangled in the sheets. He stumbled onto the floor, trying to gain his balance again. Kurt sat frozen on the bed, watching the proceedings with huge eyes, his heart leaping into his throat every time Blaine seemed to finally fall.

Just as fast as Blaine had stumbled he managed to balance himself again. His eyes locked with Kurt's for a short time, washed out hazel, almost sickly yellow, the eyes red rimmed. Kurt opened his mouth to say something, when Blaine brought his hands up to his face and buried it in them.

Kurt could hear a new bout of sobbing start, this time clearly hysterical, the wailing of _no, no, no_'s getting louder and louder, and then it happened; Blaine's skin cracked. Or at least it looked like it. Kurt's rapid beating heart seemed to still in this second and he was terrified.

The skin on Blaine's forearm had split in two, leaving a gaping wound, completely black and seemingly hollow, like brittle soil without enough water.

Kurt gasped quietly, blinking rapidly as more cracks started to appear on Blaine's skin, on his hands, smaller ones, but so many, on his upper arms, his neck and the parts of Blaine's face that Kurt could see. Blaine's cries now sounded inhuman, as if in great pain, more like a shrill roar. Suddenly Blaine wretched his face from his hands, screaming, and Kurt saw how the cracks had consumed his features.

Kurt watched on, helpless as Blaine's left hand crumbled from his wrist, raining down onto the ground as thin, black sand. Blaine's entire body was disintegrating right in front of Kurt's eyes.

It all happened so fast, that when Kurt came out of his panicked trance and frantically scrambled forward onto the bed, crying desperately, Blaine's body was almost gone. His cries vanished the second his mouth transformed into sand.  
His clothes fell to the floor in a heap, no body to hold them up anymore.

"Oh God, oh no, no, no…" Blaine's mantra had become Kurt's own as he crawled forward to the foot of the bed, Blaine having died in front of his eyes.

_What had happened, what had he done?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter everyone! I hope the wait wasn't too long, considering that nasty cliffy...**

**Also, I have a surprise for everyone: This story has now a tumblr blog, where you guys can ask me anything about the story and I'll always post updates and snippets from further chapters there!**

**The address is dragonpuzzle . tumblr (you'll just have to add the .com at the end and delete the spaces) and I hope it'll be of use for you :-) I can respond to everyone's asks much better on there.**

**And because of a comment: I swear the angsty-part of the story is now done, from now on it's mostly fun and soon to be kissing and...oh well. You know.  
**

**So, in case anyone is still reading this, have fun with the last visual of this chapter.  
**

* * *

Kurt was sobbing loudly as he finally reached the foot of his bed, dreading to look down, but doing it nonetheless. Blaine's clothes lay in a heap on the floor, sand inside of them and all around them. No Blaine.

Kurt choked on his sobs, falling onto the floor without thought of hurting himself, trying to get nearer to the remains of his dragon. He couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it. All that remained of Blaine was little heaps of sand and his clothes.

Kurt ignored the tears running down his face, dropping into the sand as he leaned forward to card his fingers through it. It was still warm, like the life it had held just a few minutes ago. Single grains of sand stuck under his nails, minute fragments of reality like the dust particles in the air.

He swallowed around the lump in his throat, knowing no one was home and screaming wouldn't help. He grabbed Blaine's t-shirt to gather it against his chest when his fingers touched a hard round surface underneath the cloth. Kurt's heart leapt, and he hastily started unwrapping the tangled of clothes, wanting to be as fast as possible, without damaging anything in his haste. His shivering hands weren't working in his favor as his foolish brain chanted _Egg! Egg! Please let this be Blaine's egg_.

Specks of green and brown slowly came into his view, and if Kurt hadn't been crying so hard already, he would have started then. His heart sang in relief and he had never been happier, just to see those ugly colors again.

When most of the egg had been freed, Kurt gingerly touched the surface. Only it wasn't an eggshell. Those were thin, leathery wings hiding a body underneath. Kurt squeaked out of sheer joy when the bundle breathed. He carefully took hold of the upper, bony edge of the wings, using a bit of force to dislodge them from their position. As he pulled the wing back, the other unfurled too and the dragon emerged. Its eyes were closed, its snout buried deep into the carpet and tears were running down its face.

It was the first time Kurt had ever seen the reptile cry, but that didn't matter right now, _Blaine was alive. _He hadn't died, he was just a dragon again. Kurt's trembling arms reached out and before he had even fully realized his intent, he had scooped up Blaine into his arms and pressed him against his chest as hard as he could, never letting go. He cried out with sheer joy, weeping as the dragon moved and looked at him with its sad, wet eyes and Kurt tried a watery smile, because his Blaine was alive.

When his tears had finally dried, Kurt moved from the floor to the living room couch. Feeling much calmer, he settled into the sofa, cradling Blaine to his chest, near his neck. Sure, Blaine was alive, but now there was a whole new set of problems, the least of which were the sharp teeth and claws that came with being a dragon.

Blaine seemed completely apathetic toward Kurt. He wouldn't raise his head or react to anything Kurt said or did, and had even refused water when Kurt tried giving him some. Blaine just lay on Kurt's chest, breathing and crying, letting himself be manhandled like a ragdoll.

And Blaine would not stop crying!

Kurt tried talking to him, calming him down with soothing, murmured words and shushing, but it hadn't helped at all. Blaine cried silently, the tears flowing continuously. At some point, Kurt had even asked him to change back, hoping this was possible, but he got no reaction. Either Blaine couldn't or didn't want to, Kurt didn't know. So Kurt kept up his attempts to soothe by cradling and petting Blaine as near to him as possible, not letting him out of his sight. He waited for his dad or Carole to come home, hoping they might have a better idea of what to do.

* * *

Ironically, Finn came home first.

When he saw Kurt with red-rimmed eyes sitting on the couch he went straight into big-brother mode, raging about Karofsky and Operation Chronic-Lady II (Kurt didn't want to know what they had been watching at Puck's), before asking why Blaine wasn't there to protect him. Kurt shook his head and wordlessly held the dragon up under Finn's nose, and it only took a second for Finn to realize it was Blaine. Blaine , not reacting to Finn either.

Kurt explained to Finn what had happened as they both sat down to wait for their parents together. It seemed like a repeat of the day Blaine first hatched, only this time the mood was sour and tense. Instead of a lively dragon flying around the room, Blaine stared off to the distance, limp in Kurt's embrace, refusing to acknowledge either Kurt or Finn, and only moving to occasionally sniffle and wipe his snot against Kurt's sweater. Under other circumstances Kurt would have freaked but, to the contrary, he was just happy Blaine was moving at all.

Finally, around 8 PM his dad and Carole came back together. As the door opened Kurt caught the end of Carole's sentence "…hopefully everything's sorted out now, poor Blaine."

Those words made Kurt feel even more guilty for pushing Blaine away, but whatever problem Carole was referring to, Blaine's current condition was very surely worse.

Their parents stepped into the living room, a frown passed over their faces as they saw Kurt and Finn sitting there, with grave faces. Burt quickly took in his son's red and swollen eyes "What happened? And where's Blaine? Kurt, what's going on?"

Kurt did what he had done before; just mutely held up the dragon.

Carole murmured only "Oh, no…" as Burt gasped.

"Shit, Kurt, what did you do?" His father's accusation hurt, but Kurt knew it was probably justified. He had overseen something, something big in the process of the day.

He cleared his throat, which was still scratchy from all the crying he had done the previous hours and cradled Blaine to his chest again. He told them how Blaine had come into his room, trying to tell him something, but not managing to, before hyperventilating, crying _no no no_and then collapsing into a dragon. After his rendition of the slow cracking of skin and how he had thought Blaine had died, Burt's face was chalky white and Carole was crying. Finn looked slightly green. Burt pressed his lips together and asked:

"Why did he say no? Kurt, what exactly did he say and how did you react?"

Kurt wondered what his dad was hinting at. "He started saying my name when he couldn't speak, and hugged me. I tried to calm him down, but he only panicked more, so I tried to get him to look at me, and by then he had started his mantra."

Burt's face passed an expression of dread. "So, you detached him from you, when you tried to get him to look at you?"

"….yes?"

"And did he try hugging you again?"

Kurt frowned, not understanding how this was so important to his dad, when Blaine's skin had dissolved into sand. "Yes. But I told him not to, so I could talk to him."

The swearing Burt Hummel let loose, Kurt would never forget. And judging by the amazed look on Finn and the shocked on Carole's face, neither would they. His father sometimes swore, Kurt knew, but this was new. Burt used more obscene words in one sentence than Finn had even known was possible. He became louder and louder, advancing on Kurt screaming about how this couldn't have happened.

Burt cast an exacerbated look at Blaine who didn't even open his eyes, only remained sniffling. No one dared to move or say anything, until Burt calmed down. A single tear running down his cheek accompanied his last word of "Fuck".

Kurt was dreading what might happen next. He had only ever seen his father in a similar state to this once, and that had been when his mother had died.

"Dad?" Kurt asked. "What's happened? What is going on?"

His father didn't answer, only looked at him, a look of not knowing how to answer in his eyes.

"Dad? Please, Blaine's not reacting to anything. I'm…scared. Please."

Finally Burt sighed. "What I'm going to tell you…Kurt, you won't like it." Burt stopped, considering something. "Can we go upstairs to your room Kurt? I wanna talk to you alone."

He glanced at Finn and at Carole. Caroled nodded, but Finn squawked, starting to protest. Carole laid a hand on his shoulder. "Not now, honey. This really only concerns Kurt and Blaine. I think it's best if Kurt hears this without us hovering near."

Kurt only nodded at his father and together they made their way up into his room. Kurt immediately crawled into his bed, taking the duvet with him and folding it around him and Blaine. Blaine wasn't crying anymore, his tears having dried out.

Burt took in the sand and clothes on the floor, frowning and shaking his head sadly, before closing the door. He sat on Kurt's desk chair, swiveling around, so he was facing the bed.

Burt sighed. "Let's start at the beginning. After I came into your bathroom this morning, I took Blaine with me downstairs. And I grilled him. I asked him to explain his behavior. And he told me everything he knew. He told me how you're his mate. Apparently when dragons hatch they form a bond with the person who their egg was trusted to, and Blaine bonded to you like a boyfriend…"

Kurt sucked in a breath. He tried to process this new information, but his father rambled on, telling him everything Blaine had told him. When he told Kurt about Blaine's need to touch him (which Kurt now realized was something Blaine had been trying to tell him all along), Blaine moved in his arms, shivering and pressing himself firmly against Kurt.

"…and I told him to go upstairs, explain this all to you. To ask you to at least let him cuddle you from time to time and also about that mate-thing…" Burt trailed off.

Kurt choked then, finally, and started crying. "Dad, I've – oh god-," Kurt's breath hitched, "I've done something terrible! Blaine, he tried – he tried telling me, but he couldn't, he just hugged me and then I-" Kurt trailed off, his face white and sobbing. He had done this to Blaine. Blaine had thought that Kurt had denied him. It was all Kurt's fault for pushing Blaine away, and if he had just known that Blaine had needed physical contact, he'd never have denied it to him. And why, why, had he been so utterly stupid and pushed Blaine away from him, when he had clung on so hard?

His dad was silent, as Kurt let the tears run down his face.

Now, Blaine's behavior in the shower made sense to Kurt and he felt like he should kick himself. And then he had, in Blaine's understanding, also rejected the platonic relationship when Blaine tried to hug him. Kurt was angry at his own stupidity. Blaine had twice interpreted Kurt's reaction as rejection of a relationship altogether.

Kurt whimpered. "I'm sorry, Blaine. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." Kurt babbled, crushing Blaine's head against his lips, "I didn't know, I didn't think. I didn't listen, I'm so sorry. Please, I never meant to do this. I didn't deny you! Yes, I didn't know how to handle you in a human form…but…Blaine, believe me when I say this…", he glanced at his father, blushing, but still going on, only a bit quieter "I really like the way you look as a human. I…was just scared. You're so beautiful and I liked you. How was I supposed to act around you? You know I never had a…boy interested in me like this. I didn't know how to react. I'm sorry for blocking you out. I don't only like you in your dragon form. I like you just as much, maybe a bit more, in your human form", he chuckled, a warm tinge spreading across his face, "And despite all I've done and said in the past few weeks... I need you, too." He whispered, sniffing.

Kurt opened his eyes, having clamped them shut as he had started to ramble, looking at his dad shortly, before looking down at Blaine again. Blaine moved to look up at Kurt with yellow eyes Kurt could still so easily read, before the dragon started hiccupping and crying again. And then Kurt saw the strangest smile one could ever see on a dragon, if dragons could even smile. Blaine looked happy again, even though fat tears were running down his tiny snout. He squeaked, flapping his wings happily.

Kurt sniffed again, and a new bout of tears came on as he hugged Blaine to him. I'm sorry Blaine, I'm going to make it up to you, I swear. I'll never behave like that again."

Burt chuckled, sensing that for now, he had done everything he could, before quietly standing up and leaving Kurt's room.

* * *

Later, as Kurt lay in bed, Blaine in front of him, he trailed his fingers along Blaine's scales. "Do you know, those scales on your neck, as a human?" Kurt whispered. "They were really sexy and I wanted to touch them..." He giggled as Blaine looked up at him, going from sleepy dragon to highly alert and preening dragon. Blaine puffed his chest out and roared, looking satisfied.

Kurt blushed, wondering about this awkward scene, how he had just told a reptile that he thought it was sexy. But he immediately banished that train of thought, because this was Blaine. And Blaine wasn't just a reptile, he was Blaine. Kurt's Blaine. And that was different.

Kurt still had so many questions, but he knew he'd have to wait for Blaine to become human before he could get the answers he needed. He had asked Blaine, though, if he could turn back, but Blaine had only shaken his head. He would have to wait, and this time Kurt wouldn't be distant, he'd talk to Blaine, touch and cuddle him. Screw his teenage shyness... it would all be worth it.

He held up his sheet in invitation to Blaine, who groaned as he stood up on the wobbly mattress. Blaine scrambled up to him and curled against Kurt's front. Kurt lowered the sheet around them and pressed Blaine tighter to his body with his hands, holding him. Blaine's right wing looped itself over Kurt's shoulder and they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

When Kurt opened his eyes in the morning, a wave of foul air hit his face.

He wrinkled his nose in disgust and gagged. Blaine was lying on his belly directly in front of Kurt's face, looking happily at Kurt, his mouth open. He squeaked as Kurt smiled at him and another balloon of smelly air hit Kurt's nostrils.  
Kurt jerked back and looked affronted down at Blaine, moving his hand to shield his nose from these attacks. "Your breath is absolutely repugnant. You smell like you ate garbage."

Blaine yelped in protest, but it only served to hit Kurt's face with another foul wave.

"Okay, okay, that's it. Up, I want something in your mouth so this smell goes away."

Scrambling off his bed, Kurt clutched the smelly dragon under his right arm, still pinching his nose closed. He descended the stairs quickly and plopped Blaine unceremoniously on the kitchen counter, before bending down to rummage through the cupboards. When Blaine saw Kurt holding the Cheerios box he made an approving noise and trampled with his forelegs. Kurt smiled bashfully, before offering Blaine the cup of cereal and milk, just the right size for Blaine to eat out of, like a bowl.

As Kurt made his own breakfast, Burt walked in mumbling "Morning boys," around his cup of coffee, and reaching out to scratch Blaine behind his ears. Blaine first startled at the contact, then purred and butted his head into Burt's hand. Burt chuckled, before moving on to the coffee machine and pouring himself another cup.

"So, anything planned today?" he asked Kurt.

Kurt only shook his head, concentrating on cutting up a banana for his yoghurt. "Not really. I mean, obviously my goal would be to get Blaine to change, but I have no clue what to do." He finished up cutting the fruit and sat down at the counter, watching as Blaine finished his cereal, and licked his snout clean of milk.

"I'm thinking about maybe trying to find some way to contact Wes, so I can ask. Maybe he knows something, but driving all the way to Westerville today doesn't seem like the best idea. I don't know if I can get even into Dalton on a weekend."  
Burt nodded as he sat down opposite Kurt.

"So you're going to hang out around the house? Maybe you wanna help me with a car I got in yesterday. I drove it home so I could work on it here." Burt held up his finger, when Kurt wanted to protest about his dad working on weekends, but snapped his mouth shut when he added "It's vintage."

"Really? What is it?" For his dad to bring a car home it had to be pretty rare. Kurt's interest was definitely perked.

"How about you finish up and I'll show you?" Burt glanced at Blaine. "Maybe now your wings are small enough to move around in the garage, without bumping into everything" he smirked.

Blaine flared his nostrils and huffed. Kurt almost snorted yoghurt into his nose at the way his dad had pulled Blaine's leg. It was a definite change to how Blaine had behaved towards Burt the last time he was a dragon. It was progress and Kurt realized that in his withdrawal, he had missed this development between his dad and Blaine. It left a somewhat bitter taste in his mouth. Suddenly not having any appetite anymore Kurt stood up and dumped his bowl into the sink. He'd wash up later.

Burt stood waiting for them at the door to the garage and Kurt opened his arms for Blaine. He eagerly jumped into them, which turned out to be quite a lot of weight at once, and Kurt oofed before arranging Blaine in his arms and sauntering after his dad into the garage.

* * *

The three of them spent the day working on the Cadillac in the garage. Blaine tried handing them tools, flying them to Burt or Kurt in his mouth, but he dropped them More often than not. Still, he tried, and Burt realized that Blaine had actually managed to remember some of the items this time.

Around 7 PM, Finn came and told them that dinner was ready. Kurt gasped as he realized he'd completely forgotten to help her, but Burt assured him that it was okay. They were filthy with grease and oil when they came to the dinner table and Blaine's feet left black footprints on the tabletop.

Carole tutted when she noticed, and Kurt promised her that he'd clean it up. She only shook her head and told him to see to get Blaine clean again. Kurt panicked for a second, before getting a grip on himself.

After dinner he took Blaine upstairs, the dragon squirming in his arms and grumbling at being carried everywhere like an infant. When Kurt reached his room he took out a clean towel and set it on his bed, before disposing Blaine on top of it. "Stay here. I'm going to shower now, alone" he emphasized with a raised eyebrow, pointedly looking down at Blaine. "When I'm finished I'll help you bath. But only as long as you're still a dragon. I'm not going to do this anymore when you're human again, you can manage that yourself."

Kurt felt the need to spell this out so that there wouldn't be any misconceptions in the future. That's how they'd had gotten into this whole mess. He patted Blaine on the head, as the dragon hummed in agreement, before grabbing clothes and a towel for himself and walking into the bathroom.

When Kurt emerged from the bathroom again he was shocked to see Blaine had drifted off while waiting for him and had rolled onto the bed sheets, leaving black and grey imprints of wings, scales and feet over the crème duvet. He rolled his eyes, as he grabbed Blaine under his belly and scooped him up. The dragon startled awake yelping, before realizing what was happening. He griped in discontent.

Kurt pinched his ear. "Oh shut up, you. Look at what you did to my bed." He grumbled, trying to sound stern, but failing and smirking. He turned Blaine to face the bed. Kurt could see how the dragon's eyes widened comically. Blaine gave a peeping noise, looking up at Kurt with huge innocent eyes. Kurt's smirk grew. "Yes, that was you. And as reimbursement you're going to behave now when I bathe you. No squirming, flying, breathing fire or grumbling."

As Kurt prepared the sink bowl, letting the water flow and testing the temperature with his hand before adding bubbles. Blaine sat on the side of the sink, shuffling around, sniffing at Kurt's products, before bumping his noise into a vial, giving a questioning sound. Kurt turned off the tap and looked at the vial. "Oh yes, that's new. You don't know that one, I only bought it a week ago…" Kurt trailed off, mumbling, suddenly embarrassed.

He felt guilty, reminded of the events of the past week, then shook his head, thinking how ridiculous it was to feel embarrassed about such small details. Even if he did like Blaine and his behavior in the past few weeks had been unfair, he didn't have to account for everything he did.

The bath ready, Kurt gently lifted Blaine up to put him in. The dragon froze as his feet came into contact with the water, whining quietly. "Noooo, Blaine! No whining, we agreed on that. We need to get you clean again. The more you cooperate, the faster you'll be dry again, okay?" Kurt implored as he let Blaine's body sink into the water. Blaine scrunched his nose, looking at Kurt with a betrayed look in his eyes.

Kurt sighed, before starting to wash Blaine thoroughly with a washcloth. The wings took some work, as he had to stretch them out and wash them without all the water dripping down onto the floor. In the process, Kurt learned that Blaine was in fact ticklish on the underside of his wings. The dragon started snorting and squirming when Kurt washed him there and Kurt laughed lightly, rubbing the cloth under the wings even longer until Blaine yelped and almost slipped in the sink to escape the tickling.

After Kurt had managed to wash away all the grime and oil, he lifted the dragon onto a clean towel and dried him off, Blaine's throat pulsating as he purred.

* * *

When they were finished and he had cleaned the bathroom up, Kurt sat Blaine onto the floor in front of his bed, telling him he was free to walk around if he wanted to. The corner of Kurt's mouth turned up as Blaine huffed and promptly walked to the door and butted it open.

Kurt frowned. "Where're you going?" he asked Blaine, as the dragon vanished. Kurt followed him and saw Blaine eagerly wobbling down the stairs. Kurt didn't say anything as he slowly followed the dragon. When Blaine reached the bottom of the stairs he walked into the living room, up to Burt sitting in the armchair.

Kurt stopped at the entrance, leaning against the wall, observing what was happening before him. Blaine sat on his hind legs and squeaked loudly. Burt jerked, only just realizing Blaine's presence, as he had been so immersed on the game.

"What you want, buddy?" Burt grinned. Blaine squeaked again and Burt said "Ooooh, I know. Wait a moment!" His father stood up and went into the kitchen. Kurt heard rummaging, before his dad came back into the living, carrying a bag of chips. Burt bend down and gave Blaine a few, the dragon immediately chewing them down.

"Dad!" Kurt shrieked, walking into the living room. He couldn't believe it. Not only had his dad stashed junk food in the kitchen to eat when Kurt wasn't around, Blaine was in on his secret and Burt was bribing him.

Burt flinched, when he saw Kurt glaring at him. "Uh, hi kid." Burt winced. "Look…it's not what it looks like…"

Kurt raised his eyebrows indignantly.

"Yeah, okay, maybe it is what it looks like. But I don't eat much, Blaine has most of it."

Kurt frowned. "So you have been sharing with Blaine these past few weeks?"

Burt coughed. "Uh, maybe a bit longer, really."

Kurt's eyes widened. Now it all made sense. Especially Blaine's weight gain in weeks before he had transformed into a human."I can't believe it! Dad! Blaine got so fat because of you? And Carole and I were wracking our brains what the hell Blaine had been eating what could have made him gain so many pounds! Chips and the like, no wonder!"

His dad winced throughout Kurt's tirade, mumbling apologies. Kurt only shook his head in disbelief in the end. He scooped Blaine up, wiping away the crumbs on his face, and took him upstairs, calling good night to his Dad over his shoulder.

He sat the dragon on his bed, bending low until his own face was inches away from Blaine's. "Listen to me." Kurt said imploringly. Blaine flapped his ear, looking curiously at Kurt. "Don't eat all that junk food my dad gives you. I don't know if you were eating it as a boy, but don't eat it as a dragon. Your metabolism isn't burning all those calories as a dragon, it's why you're getting so chubby." Kurt reached out a finger and poked at Blaine's belly. "You're eating habits are slowing you down. If you want to walk without me carrying you all the time, stop stuffing your face with crap... got it?"

Blaine huffed at first, before shaking his wings out. Kurt kept staring at him. Finally, Blaine relented and reluctantly nodded his head.

Kurt smiled. "See? Not so bad." On impulse he bent down and kissed Blaine's nose in thanks. When Kurt opened his eyes again, Blaine sat frozen, staring at Kurt, squeaking oddly.

Kurt's cheek felt hot, but he was also pretty sure that if dragons could have blushed, Blaine's scales would have been pink, too. Kurt nibbled on his lower lip, before smiling shyly at Blaine and kissing him again, this time on his head. Blaine roared and flailed, landing on his back, his eyes glancing up at Kurt, his wiggling body indicating Blaine was most certainly enjoying the attention.

Feeling mischievous Kurt grinned, lowering his head above Blaine's body, smirking at Blaine's face for a second before raining small kisses down the scaled belly. The dragon yelped and Kurt felt a wet tongue licking his chin. Kurt reared back, wiping away the dragon slobber. "Okay, maybe let's postpone that. That's really not very romantic." Blaine huffed and rolled back onto his belly again, his legs stretched away from him.

Kurt shook his head at his own behavior. He took some pajamas out of his wardrobe and began stripping off his sweater, before stopping as he remembered something. He looked back at Blaine, who was watching him. Kurt gnawed on his lower lip. He sighed.

"I told you that I wouldn't threat you any differently when you're human again…" he trailed off, "but if I want to keep that promise I have to change in the bathroom. I'm not comfortable with you seeing me naked right now. I really want to make things right this time." Kurt smiled at Blaine. "But you can still sleep in my bed, and I'd like us to still sleep together when you're human again...I know that you're scared alone and don't like sleeping in the guest room, so I want to try. I can't promise that I'll be completely comfortable at the beginning, but I want you to know that I'll alwys talk things over with you. I won't shut you out because I'm overwhelmed, okay?" Kurt smiled sadly at the dragon lying on his bed.

Blaine hummed and tried smiling at Kurt and that was good enough. Kurt sauntered into the bathroom and changed. When they were cuddled up in bed, Blaine on Kurt's chest this time, Kurt reached out and petted Blaine's head until they fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Kurt searched for Wes and David on the internet and after a while, he found them both on facebook. As he began to write Wes a message, he paused. He wasn't exactly sure how to articulate his questions without sounding like a loon. Kurt wasn't even completely sure if Wes and/or David knew what they had given him. And if they did, would they even remember who he was if he wasn't there in person. Kurt nibbled on his lower lip, contemplating the choices. He cast a glance at Blaine who was lying on his bed, his tiny wings flapping and occasionally shooting tiny balls of fire in the air above him. Kurt decided after a few moments that they'd wait. Human Blaine had seemed to want to talk to Wes personally. He clicked the facebook window shut and got off his chair, walking towards his bed.

Blaine sat up when Kurt approached and shot a tiny cloud of smoke out of his nose in anticipation. Kurt smiled at him and bent down to pick him up. With Blaine in his arms he went downstairs to help Carole cook lunch. Blaine was more lively than before, and annoyed both of them quite a bit trying to steal ingredients and sticking his head in bowls which weren't meant for him. In the end Kurt shooed him out of the kitchen, despite growly protests and tail slashing at his face.

Blaine sulked in the living room until lunch was ready. Afterwards he was on his best behavior again and Kurt let Finn convince him to play video games for a bit. Blaine sat on his shoulder the whole time and kept roaring and squeaking, following the game and Kurt's character with his eyes and groaning when Finn or Kurt died. Finn suggested that Blaine would probably enjoy playing when he was human again, to which Kurt curled his lips. Blaine wriggled on Kurt's shoulder and plopped onto Finn's bed to walk up to him and squeak in appreciation, his tail almost wagging like a dog's.

* * *

"No Rachel, I really don't think that's such a good idea. You know how Finn likes to hijack us and steal all the food", Kurt said into the telephone he was holding between his shoulder and jaw, while trying to feed a reluctant Blaine vegetables with a spoon. The dragon kept clenching his mouth shut and moving his head away every time Kurt tried to get the spoon even near Blaine's mouth

"But Kurt! It's obviously your turn." Rachel nagged, her voice grating on Kurt's ears through the phone. "Last month it was Tina's turn, to which I might add, you didn't come because of _very important business _you still haven't told me about! Before Tina it was Brittany's, November was at Santana's ..."

Kurt sighed, taking the phone away from his ear. Rachel went on and on and it seemed like there was no way he could hold the sleep over off any longer. Rachel was determined: she had phoned him three times yesterday, sent him 10 text messages and finally got him this afternoon, after having tried to ambush him at school. He was also pretty sure that all other girls were on Rachel's side for once.

It was true that it was his turn to host the sleep over that month. He had tried to deter Rachel because, with the house full of six noisy girls, there was no way he could ensure that Blaine wouldn't be found out. It was possible to limit the girls to his room, the bathroom and the kitchen, but Brittany was a special case. She wandered off randomly all the time, and once he had even found her in the attic of their old house talking to an old stuffed animal of Finn's.

"... and Quinn's turn turned out not to be such a great idea as you may very well remember because her mother got drunk! We haven't had our girl sleepovers at your house since August! It is your turn, and as Finn is currently my boyfriend I can assure you I will find a way to…" While Rachel went on, not even giving Kurt a chance to give his opinion on the matter, Blaine huffed and refused to eat the healthy dish Kurt had prepared for him.

After having another stern talk to his father, Blaine was not allowed any more junk food while he was still a dragon. Every time Blaine had wandered off, Kurt made sure that he didn't go to Burt and get anything. Blaine, not knowing that Kurt had had a talk with his father, was offended and started to give Burt the evil eye every he ate something unhealthy without sharing.

It worked fantastically. Blaine wasn't begging anymore, but he wasn't eating anything healthy either. His vehement refusal to eat vegetables was grating on Kurt's nerves. He hissed at Blaine to at least try the dish. Blaine only snorted and whipped his head to the right, so that the spoon of mashed carrots collided with his bony jaw and the food went all over the kitchen table.

Kurt cursed, and on the other end of the phone, Rachel gasped.

"Really now, it's not that bad! I don't even expect any of you to provide the great movie selections and food alternatives I always offer you, but it's not too much to ask you to comply with the sleep over order!"

"Rachel…", Kurt sighed, finally giving up trying to force-feed Blaine, "I didn't mean you. And it's okay. We can have the sleep over at my house. I know you won't quit until I agree."

He swore he could hear the preening in Rachel's answer. "Why, of course you're right Kurt. I always tend to get my way and this time it's totally justified. So I'll let everyone know that tonight we'll have the sleep over at your place! Bye!"

Kurt froze. "Rachel, wait!" But only the sound of the ended call could be heard. Kurt deflated in his chair and watched Blaine, who was warily eyeing the mashed carrots on the counter, not daring to go too near.

"This is so not good, Blaine." Kurt mumbled. Blaine kept looking at the food but harrumphed in recognition that he was listening. "Rachel will have the girls over at our house in a few hours and I have NO idea where to safely hide you because Brittany is like a rabid dog when it comes to staying in one place. We'll have to hide you somewhere, and not in my room because that's where everyone will be."

Blaine huffed.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I know that doesn't sound exciting but we have to make sure no one finds out about you. You'll have to stay with Finn, his room is off limits to the girls, and we try to avoid him anyway because he eats all our food."

Blaine whined at the mention of the food, setting his pleading eyes on Kurt and whipping some carrots down the table with his tail.

Kurt scowled. "Yes. You won't get any junk food if you're with Finn. But that's exactly the plan. You stay hidden from the girls and away from all the unhealthy food. And while you continue to refuse the healthy meals I prepare for you, you won't be seeing that crap ever again."

Blaine snorted indignantly, thin smoke rivulets rising out of his nostrils. Kurt stared at Blaine. Blaine stared back. Blaine wanted his food.

Kurt finally looked away and stood up. He wiped the carrots from the counter and floor, grabbing the bowl with the remaining ones and went to the stairs. He looked back at Blaine, who was now sitting on the counter with a confused expression.

"I'll be eating these now if you refuse to. I'll be upstairs in my room. If you want to join me, feel free to try. Maybe then you'll see why I don't believe you need any more of the rubbish that Finn and Dad call snacks."

Kurt turned and went up the stairs, leaving Blaine in the kitchen.

* * *

Just an hour before the girls were expected to arrive, Kurt managed to convince Finn to take Blaine into his room and hide him there. Blaine was sulked when Kurt carried him upstairs to Finn's room after hours of futile attempts to walk up the stairs by himself. He had been especially jealous when Kurt had prepared the food for the evening and Blaine had only been allowed to watch. He had eyed the bowls full of chips every time he had thought Kurt wouldn't see. So in the end, Blaine was handed over feeling quite a bit sore and disgruntled.

When the doorbell rang half an hour later, Kurt forgot about his sulking dragon in his brother's room for the time being and enthusiastically opened the door. It had been a while since he'd had his friends over and he couldn't wait to trade the latest gossip with them. Rachel, Quinn, Tina, Mercedes, Brittany and Santana all filed loudly into the house, some of them carrying more snacks and sodas.

"Kurt!" He greeted Tina and all the others with a hug, dodging questions about his unwillingness to host the sleepover (as it turned out, Rachel had babbled). He waved them off, telling them he needed to redecorate and hadn't really wanted them to see the his room until it was done. The girls ooh-ed and aah-ed and asked him what he had planned, so, while they put away their coats and shoes and went upstairs to Kurt's room, Kurt hastily thought up a few design ideas and explained them to them.

They all settled in his room, sitting around the on the bed or the floor with the assortment of food bowls. Santana had just popped in the first DVD, when Brittany turned to Kurt, "So, do you guys have a dragon now?"

Everyone's head turned abruptly to Brittany, most of them looking bemused, but Kurt tried everything not to visibly freeze up. He laughed weakly. "No, sweetie…how come you thought that?"

Brittany shrugged. "I thought I saw some paw prints on the stairs, but maybe it was a stray. It's probably already wandered off and you guys never even knew it was here. I once found one in my attic when I went looking for Lord Tubbington and I found them both having tea. It was really cool and he even wore a monocle. That's when I wanted Lord Tubbington to have one too but I haven't found one yet which pleases him."

She sighed sadly and stared at the ceiling. While she had been talking everyone had turned back to the movie again, only Santana and Kurt had listened through to the end. Santana only smiled at her and put her arm around Brittany, before turning her head to the screen. Kurt acted like he was watching the movie too, but secretly his mind was in a frantic run, thinking about the possibility of scratch marks on the stairs. He didn't want to investigate Brittany's ramblings about a dragon in her attic further, it was much too complicated, but the possibility of foot prints on the stairs didn't leave him alone. Brittany's fantasies were one thing but physical proof could be dangerous.

Kurt excused himself after a few more minutes, telling everyone he needed the bathroom. He quietly crept to the stairs and inspected every single one. Sure enough, on the two at the bottom, there were scratch marks left by Blaine. They seemed old already and faded, but clearly distinct if one looked for them. Cursing under his breath, Kurt went to the kitchen and grabbed a few products under the sink to get those marks off. Upstairs he could hear doors closing and opening and feet walking and the toilet flushing. Working faster, he hastily finished and put away everything again. He hurried up the stairs as he heard Finn's panicked voice.

"No Brittany, I really don't know what you're talking about. I've seen no dragon and it sure is not in my room!" Eyes widening, Kurt jumped up the last few stairs and saw Brittany standing in front of Finn's room with Finn in the doorway, trying to block his room from view, while not trying to be obvious about doing exactly that.

Brittany pouted at him.

"But I heard it! It was angry that you didn't give him any snacks and it wanted some."

Finn choked, and by the slightly chalky tint Kurt could see spreading on his stepbrother's face, he was pretty sure Finn had no idea how to get himself out of this situation. Kurt stepped in. "Brittany, I'm pretty sure the dragon went to the bathroom. It's been drinking alt today."

Brittany blinked. "Oh, okay. So he was the one who flushed the toilet."

Kurt and Finn frowned at each other. Brittany still seemed to be satisfied with his explanation and grabbed Kurt's hand happily. "Then let's go back and watch the movie, it's really exciting, Kurt. You don't wanna miss any more of it!" Slowly nodding, Kurt shot Finn a look over Brittany's shoulder as he ushered them back into his room, closing the door behind them.

Back in his room, Brittany flounced over to Santana and curled up next to her, saying she was tired from all the adventures and closed her eyes. Kurt sat down next to the bed, as Rachel moved into his space in while he'd been gone. The movie was just nearing its showdown when Kurt reached into the large chips bowl next to him. Only his fingers didn't meet greasy chips as he had expected but a scaly snout.

Jerking his hand back, Kurt stared. Blaine was staring back at him, his mouth stuffed completely full with chips, almost sitting in the bowl (he was too large to completely fit but never say he hadn't tried) and almost all the chips were gone. After a few seconds of staring, Blaine started chewing again, the crunches echoing loudly in the room.

Kurt panicked internally. He looked around, realizing the crunching he had been hearing for the last twenty minutes hadn't been any of the girls like he had previously thought, but Blaine sitting in the bowl. Fearing someone had realized Kurt's reaction, he observed everyone's faces but the were all glued to the action on the screen. His heart was fluttering (and not in the good way) while he dreaded anyone looking his way and noticing the dragon in the chip bowl.

Kurt had to act. Quietly reaching for the bowl with Blaine inside, he hoisted the bowl to his chest and stood up, angling his body away from the girls.

"Kurt? Where are you going with those chips?" Rachel asked.

"Uhh. I just realized they were the wrong ones, not vegan. I'll just go downstairs and change them." He saw Rachel wearing a frown on her face as he went out of the room, closing the door behind him with his foot. Then Kurt hastened down the stairs as quietly as he could, Blaine still stuffing his face in the bowl and ignoring Kurt completely.

In the kitchen he thumped the bowl with Blaine onto the counter. "Are you out of your freaking mind?" Kurt hissed at Blaine, angrily looking down at him. Blaine watched Kurt out of the corner of his eyes, but didn't stop eating. His ear flapped once. Kurt felt frustrated at Blaine's ignorance and nonchalant behavior. "What if someone had seen you? What if any of the girls had seen a fucking dragon inside the food bowl? Did you even think about that? What if they had freaked and you had been taken away from me? What then?"

Blaine stopped eating and had stared at Kurt frightened, probably realizing what could have happened and how serious it could have been. Or at least Kurt hoped so, as Blaine couldn't exactly formulate his thoughts in words. Before he could say anything else, footsteps sounded on the stairs and Kurt turned to see Rachel stomp into the kitchen with a pissed off face. Kurt stood ram-rod straight and tried to cover the bowl and Blaine with his body.

"Rachel?" he squeaked.

She harrumphed and put her hands on her hips. "What were you talking about, about having mistakenly switched the chips? Do you mean you gave me non-vegan snacks?" she shrieked at the end.

Kurt wanted to open his mouth, explain something, anything, but Rachel saw the bowl behind him and darted forward, her hands reaching for it. As a last resort, Kurt pushed Blaine behind his back and shoved him under the back of his sweater, praying for Blaine to stay absolutely quiet. Blaine didn't make a sound, Kurt could only feel warm and wet, frightened breaths against his spine.

Rachel stood beside him in front of the counter, staring into the bowl with a frown on her face. Kurt angled his back away from her a bit more. She turned and looked at him. "Are you sure you swapped them? These look like vegan ones to me?"

Kurt swallowed. He couldn't move his arms from behind his back as they were currently holding up a dragon. He tried not to let his awkward bodily situation show. "I'm not really sure now. At first I thought they weren't, but now that you mention it…they look different in the kitchen light."

He really hoped Rachel wouldn't call him out for his stupid behavior. She knew that he wasn't so clueless as to not be able to distinguish vegan from non-vegan food. Her look told him so. "Okay, I don't know what's up with you today, but you're not that stupid." She matter-of-factly told him.

She looked back at the bowl and Kurt felt a wet tongue licking at his spine. He wanted to squeak but staved if off into a whimper by pressing his lips together, hard. Rachel looked at him again like he was completely nuts. Kurt cleared his throat and avoided eye contact with her. He saw her shaking her head silently at him as she fished around in the bowl and grabbed a chip out of it. Kurt could see the shimmery surface where Blaine's spit still clung to the snack and winced internally.

Rachel popped it into her mouth and chewed with a contemplating look on her face. She swallowed. "I'm pretty sure it's vegan, but it does taste a bit strange…"

Kurt swallowed once more, as Blaine licked at his back again.

Rachel blew out a hair strand off her face. "Well, anyways. You almost ate the whole bowl, there's not much left. So I'm confiscating this one for me, you can eat the other non-vegan snacks from upstairs." She took the bowl in her hands and walked out of the kitchen. "You coming?" She called around the corner.

"In a minute!" Kurt called back, his voice an octave higher than usual.

He waited until he heard Rachel walking up the stairs before he tugged Blaine from his sweater and sat him on the counter. "What in the world were you thinking?" Kurt huffed. "Why did you lick me when Rachel was in the room?" Blaine wore an expression on his face which Kurt thought was grinning.

Kurt huffed. "That's not funny! Rachel could have found you. And I already told you, no licking or kissing when you're a dragon. That's just…gross!" Kurt's arms flew up to emphasize his point.

Blaine only fluttered his eyes and purred. Kurt gawked. _Oh God, was Blaine trying to flirt with him?_

Kurt blushed. Not knowing how to exactly handle the situation appropriately (he really didn't want Blaine flirting with him in his dragon form, but…it was still Blaine so of course Kurt would be affected), he wordlessly grabbed the dragon around his middle and carried him upstairs to his father's and Carole's room. He knocked and heard Carole shout "come in".

He opened the door and slipped inside the room. Carole and his dad were reading in bed, his father a car magazine and Carole a book. "What is it, sweetie? Shouldn't you be watching movies with the girls?" Carole asked.

"Yes, I should but Brittany wandered off to Finn's room and almost saw Blaine. Can you please hide him tonight? No one will come into your room but Finn's just isn't safe anymore."

Burt laughed. "Sure buddy. That must have been quite a sight, Finn trying to lie again."

Kurt just rolled his eyes and set Blaine down, muttering a good night to his parents. He shot Blaine one last look and was out the door.

The rest of the night and following morning passed without any dire consequences. Blaine stayed in the master bedroom and Kurt was able to enjoy breakfast with his girls. Finn was obviously feeling guilty for allowing Blaine to slip out of his room but Kurt was just thankful that no one had seen him.

He said good bye to everyone at the door, Mercedes hugging him tight and making sure that they'd hang out more often again, Rachel still side-eyeing him a bit and Quinn thanked him for having the sleep-over at his house.

Brittany came up to him and hugged him last of all. "Say goodbye to your dragon for me Kurt. I realize he really likes those vegan chips but he seems really fat so try to get him to drink tea more often, my attic dragon liked it at least!" She smiled and ran off to link pinkies with Santana and get into the car waiting for them.

Afterwards Kurt scolded Blaine for his irresponsible behavior, intending to stay mad at him for a good while, but when Blaine whimpered and cuddled up to him, Kurt couldn't stay mad any longer. "Please don't ever do anything like that again," he told him.

Blaine hmm'ed and rubbed his head against Kurt's chest.

* * *

It happened a few days later, on a Wednesday, when Blaine had been a dragon for about a week. They were all sitting in the living room, watching some mindless TV; Kurt, Finn and Carole on the couch, Blaine on Kurt's lap and Burt in the arm chair. Suddenly the dragon shivered and it was nothing like the horrifying, dramatic change Kurt had helplessly witnessed - it was almost comically cheap in comparison; there was a popping sound and Kurt suddenly had a lapful of naked human Blaine.

Blaine smiled down at him. "Hi."

Kurt swallowed and uttered "Oh my god" as his vision was bombarded with bronze, muscled, naked skin.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter. I'm sorry guys for keeping you waiting so long, but life's been a bit hectic the last few days.**

**I hope you'll like the Klaine dynamic now that Blaine's human and they're on speaking terms ;-)**

**Please let me know what you think!**

* * *

Later Kurt could count himself _very _lucky his family hadn't realized why exactly he had said "oh my god". Naked Blaine, straddling his lap and smiling down at him, had been a sight to behold. His body had been of the same opinion after a few seconds, too. Luckily Blaine had sat exactly across the problem so no one had seen how his cock had appreciated the visual splendor of Blaine and the feeling of warm thighs around his.

It probably helped matters that the others were all as shocked at the suddenly appearance of a naked boy sitting in Kurt's lap.

Finn wore his typical I-don't-understand expression as he opened his mouth. "Dude, that's like NOT cool. I mean, that's it? Just a poof? That's not really – uh… - stunning. I always thought you changing would be really cool with light and stuff." Finn pouted.

Carole squeaked when Blaine changed, then chuckled when she saw Kurt's wide-eyed reaction and the gaping fish Burt imitated.

Burt staved off a whimpering sound at the sight of a naked boy in his son's lap. Yes, he had talked about all this…stuff with Blaine but it seemed he wasn't really ready for the proof yet.

Blaine ignored Finn's complaint, only focusing on Kurt. He shifted a bit as he felt Kurt poking against his backside. He raised his eyebrow, his eyes full of sparkling mischief.

Kurt groaned and blushed, looking down. Which turned out to be a bad idea; now his vision was filled with Blaine's privates only a few inches away from his face. He swallowed, eyes widening more as he stared at the cock nestled in a mound of curly hair. His eyes trailed over the muscles of Blaine's abdomen and the strength, which could be seen in his thighs. He stared.

Blaine chuckled as it became apparent that Kurt couldn't tear his gaze away from his nether regions and his wings fluttered a bit.

"Kurt!" Burt barked in horror, as he too, realized how his son was unabashedly staring at Blaine in front of everyone.

Kurt's head snapped back as the voice of his father penetrated his cloudy mind. Kurt looked at him with wide, mortified eyes.

"Oh no…" Kurt mumbled to himself as he realized he had been openly checking Blaine out in front of his family. He buried his face in his hands, trying to hide his hot face.

Blaine cooed, took Kurt's wrists and wrestled his hands away, a look of concern passing over his face.

Carole suddenly laughed out loud, tears in her eyes, gasping. "Ohhh, Burt calm down. I'm going to get Blaine a towel and then we'll get him upstairs," she said and walked off, Finn flailing along behind her, his face red too.

Burt cleared his throat and kept staring sternly at Kurt and Blaine as if daring them to do anything more obnoxious in front of him.

Kurt's face was still red like a tomato, but at least the embarrassment had taken care of his hard-on quite fast. After glancing at his dad, making sure he was staying on the sofa, he looked at Blaine again.

Blaine released Kurt's wrists and put his hands on Kurt's shoulders, looking giddily happy. He rocked back and forth out of excitement, not able to be happier about being human again.

Kurt grasped at Blaine's hips, stilling his rocking. He looked beseechingly into Blaine's eyes. "Stop that…" Kurt mumbled, his blush renewing as his cock had taken notice of movement again.

Blaine immediately stilled, looking confused. "Okay?" He didn't understand why he was supposed to stop, as he hadn't connected his rocking to any intention except happiness. Luckily for Kurt, he had not gotten hard that fast.

Burt and Kurt waited silently for Carole to come downstairs again with that damn towel, while Blaine hummed quietly and fluttered his wings occasionally, drawing patterns with his fingers on Kurt's shoulders, looking around the living room. The part of his skin where Kurt was still holding his hips was turning pleasantly warm and Blaine hummed louder, tilting his head back and closing his eyes, sighing.

Kurt smiled at how happy and relaxed Blaine looked.

Burt knew his son was whipped.

* * *

The Hummel men were released from their internal suffering when Carole came down the stairs, with a huge white fluffy towel to wrap Blaine in. Kurt's helped him secure the towel and Blaine climbed off his lap. Together, Carole, Blaine and Kurt went to Blaine's room and sorted out some clothes for him to wear.

When Kurt saw the baggy old clothes from Finn he sighed in frustration. "This won't do in the long run, we'll have to buy you some new clothing."

Blaine looked funnily at Kurt.

"What?" Kurt grumbled. "You know me, there's no way I can watch you walk around in such rags for long!"

Blaine bit his lip for a second, almost wanting to tell him that he'd been walking around in those "rags" for quite a long time and Kurt hadn't given a damn. It was the truth, but that was behind them now.

Kurt cared, Blaine knew that. He _liked_Blaine. He smiled, shaking his head fondly at Kurt.

"It's not like I can go out anyway, not with these huge wings on my back and the scales on my neck."

Kurt paused. "I guess you're right…" he trailed off, frowning.

"But I'll work on it!" Blaine exclaimed, his eyes huge. "I should be able to retract my wings in a few weeks."

"But what about the scales?" Kurt asked.

Blaine pursed his lips, as he struggled to get a t-shirt on. "I don't know how to camouflage those, but Wes can help. We'll have to visit him either way some day soon." Blaine put his head through the shirt. "He always said that when I can hide my wings I'm supposed to go back to him for lessons, to learn how to hide the scales and how to change at will. Oooooh, and how to fly when I'm older!" Blaine grinned, bouncing on the spot.

Carole chuckled, handed him a pair of boxer shorts and trousers before walking out the room. "I'll leave you two, you'll have so much to talk about. I'll call you for dinner."

Kurt tilted his head at Blaine, after thanking Carole. "So we'll drive to Westerville when you managed those wings. Okay…I'm not that eager to see Wes again, but okay." Kurt smiled. "At least I know what to expect now when you turn back into a dragon."

Blaine beamed. "Yes! And maybe I can see Nick again!"

"Nick?" Kurt asked.

"He's the dragon that was in the egg beside me. Wes always had us in a nest together, so I know about him, but I haven't seen him yet."

"Did –" Kurt's mouth snapped shut. Blaine stood, letting the towel fall to the floor, wearing just his t-shirt as he reached for the boxers.

Kurt blushed heartily and looked away, inspecting the bookshelf while trying to give Blaine some privacy. Even though he'd already seen it all, nonchalant ogling wasn't proper yet - at least Kurt thought so. He knew that if he had been naked in front of Blaine, he wouldn't have wanted Blaine to observe his every movement while dressing.

"Did-what?" Blaine asked as he pull on sweats over the boxers.

"Nothing, not that important." Kurt smiled at Blaine when he was done. He couldn't stop smiling at Blaine. Kurt felt like he was on cloud nine. Blaine was human again and beautiful and it was okay to like him. Blaine liked him, too. Kurt's grin grew.

Blaine smiled back. "What?" he asked.

Kurt giggled before clearing his throat.

Blaine raised his eyebrow bemusedly. "What? And don't say nothing."

Kurt sighed. "I'm just…happy? That you're human again. And that now I can make up for everything I've done wrong." He smiled shyly at Blaine.

Blaine blushed but his eyes shone with gratefulness. "Me too, Kurt. Me too." Blaine took a few steps forward, coming to a stop directly in front of Kurt, and gazed into his eyes. His wings fluttered nervously, his arms slowly rising to touch Kurt's biceps.

"It's okay." Kurt whispered and wrapped his arms around Blaine, pressing him firmly against his body.

Blaine sniffed, tears springing to his eyes as he clutched at Kurt's back. He hid his face in Kurt's neck and inhaled. After exhaling in a shuddery breath, Blaine closed his eyes to soak up Kurt's warmth through the contact of their bodies.

Kurt chuckled when he felt Blaine sag contently in his arms and pressed a shy peck to Blaine's temple.

* * *

"No. No. No fuckin' way. Yeah, this is _so_ not happenin' boys." Burt glared at Kurt and Blaine, who held onto Kurt's hand, standing in front of him. "You're _not_sleeping in Kurt's room together! No. Finn, what's the house rules?"

Finn, who was sitting nearby on the couch, choked on the chips he had been stuffing into his mouth, a final snack before bed. "Uhhh…no girls for sleepovers in my room, only Kurt's?"

Burt sighed. "Yeah, yeah and that means?"

Finn frowned. "I don't know. Blaine's not a girl."

"That's exactly what I mean." Burt huffed. "No boys in your room at night, Kurt. Especially no boys for which there are more than friendly feelings. Reciprocated feelings!"

Kurt glared at Finn, who ducked his head, then looked at his dad again. "But it's _Blaine_dad. Blaine! Not some boy you don't know." He huffed.

Burt shook his head. "And that's exactly the reason. It's the boy I caught you naked in the shower with, so yeah, no fuckin' way." Burt's tone was final and, as Kurt sucked in a breath and opened his mouth to argue further, Burt held up his hand. Kurt's mouth snapped shut as his father glared at him. "No. And that's that. If you keep arguing, you two won't be allowed to stay home without Finn."

Kurt clamped his lips together, but Finn squawked indignantly. "That's not fair! Why'd I have to keep an eye on them?"

"Fine, fine!" Kurt exclaimed as he threw up his arms. With a last bitch glare at his dad, Kurt stomped to the stairs, grabbing Blaine's hand on the way and taking him with him. Blaine shot Burt a last pleading look but Burt refused to budge.

When the boys had vanished up the stairs and Finn followed moments after, Burt sat down on the sofa. Try as he might, even though he had won this one argument, he still had a feeling he had lost the war. He frowned. Kurt had given up too easily.

* * *

Kurt was seething in his room as Blaine sat on his bed and tugged nimbly at the edges of the blanket.

"That's so stupid of him. I mean, he knows we won't do anything "inappropriate" like he likes to say, we're both not ready and you've been sleeping in my bed all the time! Why is my dad overreacting like this? And then Finn! He totally backed him up. He's my stepbrother, isn't he supposed to be on our side?" Kurt ranted. "Jeeez…"

Blaine looked up.

"So…I have to sleep in my own room." He gulped. "But…Kurt, I don't really wanna…I mean, I don't like sleeping alone. I really don't." Blaine mumbled and sniffed a bit.

Kurt's demeanor changed immediately and he went up to Blaine. "Oh, no, no honey." He cooed and gripped Blaine's hands in his own. He looked into Blaine's big eyes. "You don't need to sleep alone. You'll still sleep here, everything's okay."

Blaine frowned, confused. "But…your dad said I wasn't allowed to sleep in here with you? He forbade it."

Kurt only raised one eyebrow. "And you seriously think we'll do what he wants?" he smiled. "When he goes to bed we'll both be in the rooms he wants us to be. As soon as he sleeps I'll come to your room and we'll sneak back to mine. My dad won't wake up if we're quiet, he always snores so loud, we'd have to be louder than his snores so he could hear us. And I somehow don't think Carole, if she even realizes, will rat us out. And in the morning I'll just make sure to have you back in your room in time." Kurt stroked over Blaine's hands.

Blaine's frown vanished. "Okay." He grinned. "But it's not what we're supposed to do." Blaine teased.

Kurt grinned. "So? Dragons also aren't supposed to exist and yet, here you are." Blaine huffed good-naturedly and blinked up at him.. His smile was so beautiful and the way he looked at Kurt, made Kurt really, really want to kiss him.

Kurt licked his lips and Blaine's gaze immediately followed the movement of his tongue. His eyes went dark and his mouth opened to release a tiny gasp. He looked back into Kurt's eyes and swallowed. Then looked back at Kurt's lips.

Kurt gathered his courage. "Blaine…?" he breathed. "Is it…okay….for us to kiss?"

Blaine stared into his eyes. "Kiss? Oh…!" he exhaled, his breath stuttering. "Oh…."

And this seemed to be enough for Blaine, like he had just understood what the last few moments had been leading up to. Kurt closed his eyes as Blaine's weight shifted forward, his lips clumsily crashing into Kurt's with too much force. Blaine retreated a fraction, so their lips were perfectly connected without too much pressure.

Kurt sighed at the feeling of Blaine's warm lips against his own, the warm breath against his face. He kissed back, reeling as Blaine's tongue touched his lips. Kurt sucked in a surprised breath and opened his mouth for Blaine to deepen the kiss. He had no idea how Blaine knew what to do, maybe it was just instinct for dragons, but his heart fluttered in his chest, his blood felt like singing and his hands trembled. Blaine cupped his hands firmer in his own.

In that moment, Kurt only thought about Blaine and every tiny thing he was feeling. The stolen kiss from so many months ago, completely forgotten. This was what a first kiss should be like: clumsy, exciting, breath taking and with the boy he liked.

They broke apart slowly, staring into each other's eyes, huffing as they tried to calm their breath again. Blaine's eyes were sparkling and Kurt was filled with wonder and emotion, which pulled him to the man before him, wanting to drown in Blaine's eyes of molten gold.

Kurt swallowed. "Hi…I'm Kurt." He breathed.

Blaine's eyes widened, confused for a moment before he chuckled. "Blaine." He answered with a smile.

* * *

Burt grunted as a creak sounded down the hall. "Shhhhh, Blaine be careful." Another creak sounded a few seconds later and a low hissing noise, then shuffling.

Carole lay awake in bed and listened to the noises, hoping Burt wouldn't wake up. She didn't want him to lose sleep as he had a full working day at the garage in the morning and she also wasn't looking forward to the quarrel, which would start if father caught son. It had been pretty clear to her from the very beginning that Kurt wouldn't obey Burt's rule and would try to sneak Blaine into his room. Granted, they were quiet as they crept down the hall. Carole was pretty sure, she wouldn't even have noticed them if she hadn't been awake to begin with.

Another hour passed and she still couldn't sleep. She quietly got out of bed and made her way down the hall to Kurt's room. The door was closed and the lights were out. She gingerly opened the door a fraction of an inch and peered inside. She could make out two figures on the bed, sleeping. One was snuffling a bit and she could also hear light snores.

She inched closer as she saw Blaine's feet hanging out the side of the bed. It was spring, but it was still pretty cold in the house. Kurt was lying face down on the bed, his nose mushed against the pillow, snuffling sounds escaping him. Blaine was sprawled across Kurt's back, Kurt almost completely vanishing under Blaine's loose wings.

Carole shook her head, thinking both of them would wake up sore in the morning. She just didn't understand how teenage boys always managed to get themselves into such uncomfortable positions when sleeping. She took Blaine's feet into her hands and pulled them sideways into the bed again, then pulled the blanket out from under the dragon and draped it across them both.

A boom sounded from the other side of the wall revealing that Finn was still up; Carole knew the sounds of video games after 10 years. Sighing, she went out the room again, closed the door behind her and headed to Finn's room to give him a piece of her mind. What did he think he was doing, playing video games at one in the morning!

* * *

When Blaine blinked his eyes open, the room was still gloomy, even though the sun should have already been up. As his mind slowly cleared, he registered the warmth of his body where it was pressed against Kurt. Blaine gave a contented sigh and nuzzled against Kurt's neck, spooning in closer and wrapping his arm snugly around Kurt's waist. Kurt didn't wake, and Blaine listened to his slow shallow breaths. His eyes almost drooped shut again, the dullness of the room, Kurt's scent and the warmth of the bed lulling Blaine back into sleep.

He thought of the kisses they had shared in the night, how Kurt had come into his room after midnight, how his heart had thudded thinking about the possibility of getting caught. Blaine had anxiously waited for him, trying not to flap his wings out of nervousness, and Blaine was sure he had heard movement down the hall when they had gone to Kurt's bedroom. But then they had reached Kurt's bed and Kurt had just pulled Blaine into it, hiding under the blankets with him, as they giggled like children, shuffling so their bodies were as near as possible. Blaine had stared into Kurt's amazing eyes, and even though it had been dark, he could see the sparkle in them, like stars in the sky. He had been so happy, so elated and then they had kissed again.

They had kissed for a long while, first only modest, sweet kisses, only pecks until their lips pressed longer against each other, warmth sparking between the connection and they had panted into each other's mouths, trying to inhale enough air under the stuffy blankets. Suddenly there had been open mouths, hands reaching and tangling together, and if Blaine still had a tail, it would have thumped wildly against the mattress and woken the whole house.

His scales burned hot, tingling when Kurt's fingertips sought them out and unconsciously followed the trail from his ears to his shoulders. They'd gasped as their tongues met, withdrawing and glancing shyly at each other. Blaine had licked his lips all the while, trying to chase the taste of Kurt. The scent of Kurt filled him as he inhaled, but beneath that, a primal, manly musk rolled off the both of them in small, slow intoxicating waves.

Kurt had touched his cheek, cradled it in his hand, gazing at Blaine, whispering "Your eyes…" trailing off with a hint of fascination in his expression. Blaine hadn't understood then, it had been so dark, they almost couldn't see each other so he had wondered, for just a tiny second, what Kurt had seen. Confusion meddled his thoughts but then Kurt had leaned in again, his eyes fluttering open and shut a few times to make sure Blaine reciprocated, and then finally they resumed kissing - only hotter, wetter, because suddenly there were tongues meeting.

Blaine heard Kurt gasp while the scent and taste of Kurt had overwhelmed Blaine's senses, never having had them so pure, just his for the taking, and a noise, maybe a whine, had clawed its way up his throat. Suddenly, feeling bold he had grasped Kurt behind his head and brought their mouths harder together, their warm breath mingling, making it almost too warm under the blanket. Blaine hadn't cared. He had just thrust his tongue into Kurt's open mouth, gasping as he tasted Kurt so much stronger, panting into Kurt's mouth, licking into him. Kurt let out a high whine, a sound met with an intake of breath and Blaine had felt hot, so _hot._

That's when Kurt had pecked a final soft kiss against his lips and then held his shoulders and thus Blaine's mouth away from his own. Blaine tried to reach out again but Kurt resisted and flipped the blanket down. Blaine shivered at the cold air which hit his face and upper body. Kurt noticed and cooed at Blaine similar to back when Blaine had only been a few days old. Blaine wanted to open his mouth to complain that he didn't need cooing and feeding anymore, that he needed Kurt's mouth against his again, damn, his brain still chasing the fading euphoria of _Kurt, Kurt, Kurt._

But Kurt rubbed at his arm to get him to stop shivering and Blaine's thudding heart slowed down to match the slow movement of Kurt's hands against his biceps. _That felt good, too. _Blaine's eyes had drooped just for a second, but Kurt had then tugged him against his chest, his arms snaking around Blaine's back, holding him there. Blaine had yawned, finally realizing how tired he was and how late it had to be, and he wound his arms around Kurt too, before immediately drifting off to sleep in the warm embrace, his heart beat slowing further to the slow _thud-thud_of deep and contended rest.

Replaying the night's events only increased Blaine's awareness instead of lulling him back to sleep, and without sleepiness clouding his mind, he eagerly awaited the day, hoping to kiss Kurt more and longer. But Kurt slept on peacefully, and even though Blaine really wanted to shake him like an eager child, he couldn't bring himself to wake him.

His ears picked up a pattering sound then and as he turned his head towards the window he understood why it was still so dark still in Kurt's room. It was raining outside, the sky grey and cloudy. Blaine sighed, his enthusiastic energy draining a bit as he lay back down against Kurt for a few more minutes.

Blaine stared at Kurt's sleeping features, fascinated by his left ear, which seemed to have a bit of a point to it; somewhat similar to his own ear in dragon form, Blaine liked to think. His hand twitched forward and his cold fingertip gently traced the outline, stopping at the pointy tip before walking down again.

Kurt shivered then groaned, his hand batting Blaine's away, the slap of skin on skin waking him up completely. "Huh?" Kurt murmured, his hand catching Blaine's and holding it still. After a few moments of gazing at Blaine's hand Kurt rolled over, pressing their hands tightly between them and he burying his face in Blaine's chest. Blaine caught a muffled "Morning" which still sounded half asleep.

Blaine chuckled and yawned, his jaw cracking as he opened his mouth wide. He expanded his wings to shake off the lingering sleepiness, which had suddenly returned when Kurt cuddled against him. His right wing knocked against something and sent it crashing to the floor, the sound only minimally dampened by the carpet. Blaine flinched at both the wetness on his wing and the sound too shrill for that hour of the morning.

Kurt sat up fast, looking down over Blaine at the floor. He heaved a tiny sigh, not at Blaine's clumsiness, but at the water from the vase seeping into the carpet and needing to be mopped up. A sleepy morning cuddle was now out of the question, as he really didn't want watermarks in his carpet. Kurt scrambled to the foot of the bed, petting Blaine's thigh along the way. "Up, we need to get some towels on that fast."

Blaine groaned in dismay, plopping his face into the pillow, silently cursing his stupid fat wings. He could hear Kurt's feet padding away, then rummaging until Kurt emerged from his closet with some small towels. He came back to Blaine's side of the bed (did he have a side now?) and knelt down, picking the flowers and vase up and starting to mop up the water.  
"Let me help, after all, it was my fault." Blaine croaked, his voice still rusty from sleep.

Kurt looked up at him and smiled. "No, it's okay. I can manage. Just get up and try to sneak back into your room. Maybe my dad won't catch us and we'll be able to avoid a morning lecture."

Blaine huffed, said "Okay", but still didn't move. He kept staring at Kurt, trying to gather his courage.

Kurt caught Blaine looking down at him, an anxious expression on his face as he unconsciously nibbled on his lower lip. "What?" he teased.

Blaine squirmed then, blushing at having been caught staring, averting his eyes and looking down at the blanket.

"Blaine?" Kurt prompted.

"I…-uh," Blaine exhaled slowly, "…c-…C-can I kiss you? Good morning?" He whispered, suddenly feeling stupid and like a child.

But Kurt blushed then, just like him, and smiled _that_shy, but oh so loveable, smile - Blaine's favorite smile. "Yes…" Kurt exhaled, already slowly rising to his knees to meet Blaine's lips. But Kurt stopped and reared back. "Wait!" he squeaked "what about morning breath?"

Blaine stared dumbly at Kurt, suddenly unsure if this had been such a good idea. He had forgotten how Kurt was about hygiene and all this. "I don't mind." Blaine looked at Kurt hopefully, but his answer had still sounded a bit like a question. Blaine hoped Kurt would still kiss him. Just a tiny peck. He shuffled forward to the edge of the bed, only inches away from Kurt's face, hoping to make a convincing presentation.

Kurt thought about it for a few moments. His nose scrunched up, a smile lifted itself back on his face and then he leant forward without another word and kissed Blaine. Blaine sighed as he closed his eyes and reached up to softly caress the side of Kurt's face, enjoying the warmth radiating from his cheek.

Kurt disconnected their mouths after a moment, turning back to the water spot, raising an eyebrow at Blaine and pointedly looking at the door. Blaine understood and got out of bed and went back to his room, letting out a relieved sigh as he closed his door behind him without having been caught by Burt or Carole. He could hear Finn still snoring in his room, so Blaine decided to quickly grab some clothes and rush into the bathroom to shower first, while there was still hot water. Because even though Finn was a _total_boy and didn't shower efficiently at times (at least his smell sometimes told Blaine as much) he would stay in there long enough to leave Blaine with only freezing water if he wasn't up before him.

* * *

At breakfast Blaine could actually cuddle with Kurt all he wanted and it felt so good, his whole body vibrated out of sheer happiness, while Kurt blushed, almost missing his mouth with his spoon, smearing honey and yoghurt across his lips in the process. Blaine had really wanted to lick it away, but Finn's sulking looks had somehow deterred him from trying. And okay, maybe Burt's staring (although happy, but staring none the less) had also discouraged him a little.

Blaine felt so, _so_ happy and warm again thanks to all the bodily contact he had with Kurt. They spent the day in Kurt's room, watching movies and reading magazines. That's how Blaine was introduced to bowties. He eagerly shared his discovery with Kurt who went straight to his wardrobe and emerged with one which had tiny dragons on it. He put it on Blaine and yeah, Blaine _really_liked bowties.

They stole kisses all afternoon, some of them more heated than others, but Blaine never felt the heat of the previous night, maybe because Burt kept popping into Kurt's room ever half an hour asking about strange healthy dishes and how they were supposed to be cooked. At first, Blaine had wondered about Burt's sudden interest in cooking, but when Kurt got angry with his dad after he had sprung into their room for the 8th time, Blaine had an inkling it wasn't really about the recipes.

In the evening they cuddled together on Kurt's bed until Kurt climbed out of the warm embrace to shower and get ready for bed. Blaine whined softly, in hopes of showering together, maybe? Hopefully?

Kurt had blushed so hard that Blaine couldn't mistake how uncomfortable he'd made Kurt. He felt bad, apologized and offered that maybe they could bath together in the main bathroom, because "with all the bubbles we wouldn't really be naked, would we?"

Kurt only stared at Blaine, judging his twisted logic and making Blaine feel really dumb (like Finn). Kurt then dissolved into laughter. After Kurt had finished gasping for air, he had smiled sweetly at Blaine. "Maybe we can do that someday, but not in the next few weeks," he said, before winking at him and vanishing behind the closed door of the bathroom.

Burt kicked Blaine out of Kurt's room when he went to bed, so Blaine waited until midnight before he sneaking back in again. He slipped into bed behind Kurt, clinging to Kurt's body, while Kurt just sighed sleepily and shuffled back against Blaine, before Blaine finally slipped into sleep, utterly exhausted from his blissfully happy day. He was pretty sure his cheeks would hurt tomorrow from all the smiling he had done today.

* * *

School the following week was a bit annoying for Kurt. The Glee Club (and Rachel especially for that matter) had been frantic about the upcoming Regionals where they had to win against the Warblers in order to get to Nationals.

To top it off, being separated from Blaine each day made it all too obvious to Kurt that the two of them would never be able to go to school together, hold hands in the hallways or sing overly flirty duets in glee club (which was really a shame, because Kurt had listened to Blaine singing in the shower and wow, he had a _voice_). Yes, he finally had a boyfriend, and a marvelous one at that, but he wasn't able to do all the couple-y things with Blaine in public like he wished. He at least wanted the option to double-date with oh-so-annoying Rachel Berry and Finn when/if they got back together, because that was what teenagers did, didn't they? But of course life never, ever was normal for Kurt. Sure, he had a boyfriend before he had ever hoped to have one, so he wasn't about to complain. But he was still allowed to wish for those tiny things.

When Blaine heard about the New Directions competing against the Warblers, he had gotten so excited at dinner his wings had expanded and started flapping without him noticing, almost knocking Finn out of his chair. Kurt promised Blaine to talk to Wes about meeting up as soon as Blaine could sufficiently hide his wings. The two of them spent the evening with the family in the living room, watching a mindless rom-com. Blaine cuddled up against Kurt's shoulder, babbling about wanting to be able to hide his wings as fast as possible.

Following New Directions' triumphant win at regionals, Kurt ignored Rachel giving him the evil eye and headed over to their now defeated competition. He inhaled once, deeply, before walking up to Wes.

The Warblers were understandably down about losing, but as soon as Wes saw him, he dragged him away from the group. Kurt got the impression that Wes wasn't as fazed about losing as most of the other boys seemed, and suddenly Kurt asked himself how old Wes exactly was. Wes certainly didn't act like a teenage boy, and Blaine had told him about the custodians of dragon eggs, which meant Wes once had a mate/friend/whatever who was maybe dead already.

Kurt felt a little intimidated again under Wes' piercing gaze but he was determined (this time) to be strong and not such a quivering, wailing mess like last time. In the end Kurt had only just uttered the words "Blaine has transformed" before Wes had started squealing and jumping up and down the side of the stage, earning a lot of curious gazes from the rest of the Warblers and especially the New Directions. Kurt's stunned and probably dumb expression at seeing Wes behaving like this must have been quite a sight, too.

Wes calmed down after a while, muttering about at least one dragon having finally transformed, before stuffing a piece of paper into Kurt's hand with Wes' and David's numbers and telling Kurt to just phone as soon as Blaine got rid of his wings to set a date to meet up. Then he vanished with the rest of the Warblers without as much as a backward glance.

When Kurt got back to the New Directions Tina, Mercedes and Rachel had eyed him curiously but Kurt managed to escape with Finn to his Navigator, before the girls could have interrogated him.

Blaine had been waiting in the kitchen with Burt and Carole when Finn and Kurt came home. After cheering and hugging over the victory, Kurt told them all about the meeting with Wes. Blaine's eyes had bulged before he had run up the stairs without a word.  
Kurt was confused, but Carole explained that Blaine had digestive problems the whole evening, probably because of nervousness, so they all chose to give Blaine some privacy.

* * *

After over two hours Blaine still hadn't come back down, so Kurt decided to go to bed early and find out how Blaine was faring.

He didn't find him in the bathroom as he had expected, and he opened his bedroom door to a bizarre sight; Blaine standing in their unlit room, clothed only from the waist down, staring at the wall with a very concentrated expression. His eyebrows were pinched and his lips pressed together, and it reminded Kurt of the expression one might wear while sitting on the toilet. But why in heaven's sake Blaine was sporting such an expression, half naked, standing in Kurt's room, was beyond Kurt's comprehension. Blaine hadn't even seemed to notice him entering.

"Blaine?" Kurt tentatively asked, not wanting to spook him.

Blaine reacted slowly, slowly blinking before turning to Kurt. "Oh." He just now seemed to have recognized Kurt.

"So, what were you doing up here?" Kurt asked. "You didn't…have to be in the bathroom all the time, did you? Because if you need some medicine for that, I can see if we still have some left from when Finn ate those tacos-" Kurt clicked his mouth shut, to stop rambling. This was kind of awkward, offering your boyfriend of little more than a week anti-diarrheal medicine.

Blaine only blinked, a look of complete confusion spreading on his face. "What? Why would I have been in the bathroom?"

Kurt blushed, but not in the good way. "Carole told us you had a bit of a intestinal problem this evening, so we all assumed that the problem hadn't vanished when you suddenly ran upstairs…" he coughed.

Blaine's mouth fell open then, his cheeks taking on a maroon color. "What?" he whimpered. "Everyone downstairs thought I've been up here for-" Blaine turned abruptly to look at Kurt's alarm,"-for two hours and sitting on the toilet?"

Kurt didn't confirm or deny - only watched as Blaine drove his hands through his curls. Blaine sought out his eyes then, his entire face the picture of humiliation (and Kurt's mind cheekily supplied that Blaine never got embarrassed when naked, only when people thought he had diarrhea). He whined when he realized Kurt's dumbstruck stares affirmed exactly what Blaine had feared. "Oh jeez, oh no. I wasn't…no!" Blaine pressed his lips together, the embarrassment giving way to an affronted look. "I was practicing hiding my wings the whole time! When you said that I could visit Wes as soon as I got my wings hidden, I ran up here to practice. I have to concentrate really hard and I didn't even try to work on hiding them before I turned into a dragon again, so I have no practice whatsoever." Blaine exclaimed, his eyes going glassy.

Now Kurt felt kind of stupid for just assuming without checking on him. "I'm so sorry Blaine. I really didn't think of that."

"Yeah, well it doesn't matter now. Everyone already thinks I'm up here being pathetic." Blaine sniffed as a tear rolled down.

"What? No, Blaine, no. No one thinks you're pathetic, why would they think that?" Kurt was hurt and confused as to why Blaine had suddenly started crying, but he felt bad, like he was to blame and his feet were carrying him to Blaine before he even realized and he hugged Blaine, tucking his face into his shoulder. Kurt could feel Blaine's sobs shaking his body as he sniffled into Kurt's glee outfit (which he still hadn't changed out of, dammit), turning the fabric damp.

Kurt rubbed his hands up and down Blaine's back to calm him down. "Why would anyone think you're pathetic, Blaine?" He murmured, after Blaine's tears had stopped and...hello, Kurt now realized his fingers had been skimming along wonderful naked, muscular skin all that time. His breath hitched and then he felt the warmth of Blaine's chest pressing against his own. Kurt angled his hips away.

Blaine huffed, his nose clogged up. "Well, I've been up here two hours and I haven't accomplished anything. I'm just so stupid and I can't do anything right. I've been acting like a dependent infant, moping and crying without you, getting fat so you had to carry me all the time, and worst of all, turning into a dragon again without even knowing how to transform back. I couldn't even explain to you _why_I needed you and I just keep messing up. I mean-" he sniffed again "-who is so stupid that you can't say you're going to practice, instead making an exit from which everyone assumes you have the shits?"

Kurt had to snort at the last part, Blaine using vulgar language was rather funny. He didn't even know where he had gotten the phrase from, but with Puck coming and going so regularly, he could hazard a guess. Blaine looked hurt.

"Oh sweetie, no. I didn't mean it like that. It just sounded funny, because you never use such language."

"Yeah, well but it's true." Blaine moped.

"You're right on this one." Kurt put his hands on Blaine's arms, looking into his eyes. "But all the other things, they were not your fault. I messed up big time, and all of this happened only because _I_ ignored _you_and didn't treat you like I should have." Blaine opened his mouth, looking like he wanted to argue, but Kurt only gently closed Blaine's mouth with his hand. "It was my fault and no arguing on that one. Yes, you made everyone think your new best friend is the toilet, but so far, I think you're pretty great. Even when I had my head in the gutter you still tried everything and never gave up on me."

Blaine gave a shaky laugh, his smile still a bit watery, but he wasn't crying anymore. So Kurt counted this as a success.

"So I think we could maybe go downstairs and let everyone know you're okay or I could change and sit here on the bed and cheer on my awesome boyfriend as he learns to hide his wings?" Kurt smiled.

"I kind of like the last option best. Because I really wanna go outside."

Kurt beamed. "Okay, let's get started. And just tell me what I can do to help you out."

Blaine shook his head with a smile. "I don't think you can do that much, but just being here should help."

Kurt pecked Blaine's lips, giddy with relief that Blaine was happy again. "I'm just gonna go and change real fast in the bathroom." He whispered.

Kurt was just about to close the bathroom door behind him, when he heard Blaine's question. "Kurt? You said boyfriend. So…are we boyfriends?"

Kurt grinned at the hopeful tilt in Blaine's voice. He turned his head to look over his shoulder at Blaine with what he hoped was a flirty look. From the movement of Blaine's Adams apple he thought he might have succeeded.  
"Sure, what else?" he said before closing the door behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

**I hope I haven't lost too many readers the last few chapters?**

**Anyway, here's what most of your questions have been about: Dalton reunion!**

* * *

Blaine practiced from then on. Every evening, instead of watching TV or snuggling, Kurt would sit at least an hour on his bed, sometimes reading the latest Vogue, watching Blaine. The fourth evening gave them quite a scare as Blaine somehow managed to glamour one wing, but not the other. Kurt freaked out at first, thinking something had gone terribly wrong. He started screaming at Blaine, causing Carole to run in, until Blaine had been able to explain that this could happen and was normal. It just meant that he didn't have the ability to hide both wings yet, but he was progressing.

Blaine's hidden wing looked like a flesh colored tattoo with tiny bumps in the skin of his back where the bones of the wings laid underneath. Though he'd never openly admit to more, Kurt found it, at the very least, intriguing. He begged Blaine in the night not to expand his wing again until he had explored every teeny tiny bump on Blaine's back caused by the hidden wing with his fingertips. Blaine complained after a while about the goose bumps he was getting from Kurt's icy hands, so Kurt took to smoothing his fingers over the scales on the sides of Blaine's neck instead. Apparently, while they only felt like, well, scales to Kurt, for Blaine the touches felt wonderful. And if that had led to some heated make out sessions, well, they _had _kept their pants on.

The progress of wing-hiding slowed down for about a week; Blaine always managed to hide his left wing, but never the right one. Only at the end of March did Blaine finally managed to camouflage both of them and Kurt took only two seconds time before messaging Wes to ask him to meet them, a heavy Blaine hanging over his shoulder, urging him to just tell Wes, so he could _finally_hide his scales too and get out of the house.

As much as Blaine liked the evenings with the Hudmel family and the weekends spent cuddling (and kissing) with Kurt, he was aware of how often Kurt told his friends he couldn't go out with them, and how Finn would find excuses to keep others from coming to their house. Blaine just really wanted to at least appear normal from the outside, so he and Kurt could go out like every teenage couple and finally meet Kurt's and Finn's friends. Even though Kurt had never said anything outright, Blaine saw the longing looks when Finn went on dates with his current girlfriend (Quinn) to watch a movie or go to a restaurant. Blaine had only seen dates in movies, but he wanted to have that experience with Kurt, too. Because as nice as it was to cook together, Burt and Carole were always hovering nearby and the kitchen wasn't the most romantic place. And he kind of really missed Wes and David and Nick too.

* * *

Thus, on Saturday morning, Blaine was shuffling from foot to foot, making it almost impossible for Kurt to drape a scarf around Blaine's neck and drag the beanie down low to hide all of the scales. They were supposed to meet Wes at Dalton Academy in roughly two hours and though Kurt doubted anyone would have the chance to look close enough at Blaine to get a glimpse of the scales, he wasn't taking any chances.

Blaine squeaked with surprise when the car started rolling and even though Kurt had laughed at the indignant noise (and Blaine had pouted), Kurt realized how little Blaine had really experienced so far in his life. It made Kurt feel a little creepy, maybe taking advantage of Blaine, when Blaine had never had the chance to really experience life and other possibilities.

Somehow Blaine had to have felt Kurt's insecurity, because right then, he had taken Kurt's hand in his, squeezed it reassuringly, and not let it go for the entire ride, except when Kurt had to make a turn. As they pulled up to the looming building of Dalton Academy and Blaine stared at the school, intrigued.

They got out of the car and went up to the double doors marking the entrance. It was eerily quiet. There was only one other car parked in the parking lot and no students could be heard or seen on the grounds. Kurt wondered where all the boarding students were, as the sun was shining and it was already quite warm for early spring.

Kurt stood in front of the door, inspecting the room numbers written above the single door bells, realizing he had no idea which room was Wes' and how they were supposed to find him. Just as Kurt was about to just ring the bell next to his hand (in a complete Rachel Berry-manner, but he wasn't about to disclose that), a voice sounded from the opposite direction, calling Blaine's name and as Kurt and Blaine turned they could see a faint figure of a boy with blonde hair in a Dalton uniform running towards them.

Kurt looked questioningly at Blaine, hoping Blaine would recognize the boy (as Kurt was sure he was part of the Warblers, but he didn't know him) but Blaine also only shrugged. So they waited until the boy stood in front of them, Kurt suddenly recognizing him as the boy who had led the Warblers on the song when Kurt had gone to Dalton Academy to spy.

"Blaine? And I presume Kurt?" the blonde boy smiled. Kurt nodded, seeing out of the corner of his eyes, how Blaine seemed to blink at the boy, sniffing in the air? "Great! My name's Jeff, and Wes and the others are all on the other side of the building." Jeff pointed to where he had come from, Kurt now seeing how vast the building stretched over the grounds; he couldn't even see the end of the main wing. "Come on, we'd better get going, as we are only waiting for you two now."

Jeff turned and, with a fast walking space, went back the way he came. Blaine, without any words, hurried after him and before Kurt realized, he stood alone on the stairs of the entrance still wondering who else Jeff had meant or what Jeff was even doing with Wes and David. Huffing at how Blaine had just left without waiting for him, he jogged after the two boys, who were already some yards in front of him.

After walking for about 10 minutes they finally reached the back of the school, Jeff going on and on about the building and its history. To Kurt, the boy seemed quite energetic and reminded him a bit of a toned-down version of Rachel.

The grounds behind the school were even bigger than those in front. Kurt could make out a gigantic meadow, big trees sprawled across it, connecting to the sports grounds of the school and, on the other side, trailing off into the beginning of woods. To the left side of the sports ground was a little building which Jeff led them to.

From the outside it looked like a sports shed, but when Kurt and Blaine finally entered, there was no equipment whatsoever, only one big, empty room, except for the few chairs and pillows on the ground. The lights were off, but the inside was still bright thanks to the sun shining into the building through the windows. Wes and David were sitting on two of the chairs, talking to each other. Jeff closed the door behind them and the sound made Wes and David looked up.

"Kurt!" Wes exclaimed happily, standing up and then suddenly his eyes zeroed in on Blaine.

Blaine shuffled under Wes' stare, his eyes looking down. "Hi…" he murmured shyly, wringing his hands in front of him.

For a moment Kurt was astonished how unlike himself Blaine acted, all timid and shy. But only a few seconds later, after Wes had shouted "Blaine!" with enthusiasm no one would have expected from the uptight looking boy, Blaine grinned widely and had literally thrown himself into Wes' arms, hugging him tightly and Wes hugging back. Wes laughed. "Jeez, Blaine you've grown so much since I've last seen you! And you are handsome!"

Blaine snorted into Wes' shoulder and Kurt had to bite his lip, to prevent the laughter from escaping as he saw how Wes had flinched for a moment there, discreetly checking his blazer after Blaine had loosened his hold on Wes. "The last time you "saw" me was when I was still in an egg." Blaine huffed. "So of course I've grown."

"But it would seem like you haven't gained any more weight since I last picked you up. Not that that would even be possible, you were the heaviest egg I ever had to deal with!" David grinned, before hugging Blaine, too.

Wes lunged into a thousand questions, all directed at Blaine and the three of them seemed quite occupied. Wes asked questions about Blaine's wings and balancing, so Kurt tuned them out, realizing he wouldn't understand anything. It was only then that he became aware of a tiny figure sitting on the chair next to the ones Wes and David had been in.

Curiously he approached the chair, until he could make out a scaly figure lying on it, with scales of dark ruby red and deep blues that were almost black. Golden eyes stared curiously back at him. The dragon cocked its head questioningly at Kurt as a quiet gasp escaped him, realizing how _beautiful_this dragon was. It was around the size of a cat, but whereas Blaine had been a chubby dragon at the time, this creature was sleek and slim, showing off long limbs and tiny muscles beneath leathery skin. At Kurt's noise, everyone had turned to find out why Kurt had gasped, and Blaine had squeaked when he had noticed the dragon.

"Nick!" Blaine had exclaimed and had rushed over, taking the dragon into his arms and hugging it tightly to his chest. The dragon squeaked joyfully and started licking Blaine's face enthusiastically.

"I almost forgot how you two haven't even seen each other yet." Wes smiled behind Kurt, watching the two younger dragons as Blaine cooed at Nick who snarled back playfully.

"Is he the one from the other egg?" Kurt heard himself wonder aloud.

"Yes, he's actually my partner." Jeff answered with a smile. Kurt turned to Jeff, who was looking sappily at the dragon in Blaine's arms.

"But Nick hatched a few weeks later than Blaine, so he's not yet ready to start with training. He can't even turn into a human yet." David threw in.

"So, we should break up your happy reunion now," Wes said loudly as he stepped forward up to Blaine, "-and start with the training, okay Blaine? I'm pretty sure you want to get the hang out of how to charm your scales so no one can see them if you don't want them to. And I want to make sure you are secure in hiding your wings, we wouldn't want you to just lose control in a crowd and suddenly sport dragon wings. And, let's not forget this, after we've managed those steps, I want you to turn into dragon and human form back and forth within seconds. And we need to practice flying."

Blaine looked confusedly at Wes. "What? But why do I need to learn to fly? I can fly!"

Wes smiled good-naturedly. "Maybe you could fly when you were still a small dragon, but don't forget, the whole time you're a human, your dragon form still grows. And your adult form won't know how to fly without me showing you, as you have a much bigger weight to lift into the air."

Blaine pouted but didn't say anything.

"Come on, how about we go to the other end of the room, so I can instruct you in peace without this pesky flying rat annoying us." Wes grinned and took Blaine's arm to guide him away from the commotion. Nick hissed at Wes and jumped out of Blaine's arms to fly into Jeff's lap, who had sat down next to Kurt on a pillow on the ground.

"Yeah, Nick's known to annoy everyone he can." Jeff smiled as he petted Nick's head. "He just loves to breathe fire so close to our hair, all of the boys are incredibly scared he'll set one of us on fire. He's generally quite a pest and very brazen." Nick huffed and snapped at Jeff's hand. "But it's true!" Jeff laughed. Kurt stared at the dragon absolutely fascinated by its beauty, ignoring its angry, scrunched up face and hissing.

"So, how was Blaine when he was still a dragon? Was he easy to handle or did he chew holes into half your boot collection, too?" David asked Kurt. Kurt startled as all three of them stared expectedly at him.

Looking over to where Wes and a shirtless Blaine were standing on the other side of the room, Kurt shook his head, telling them how well-behaved Blaine had been all the time (well, most of the time). Blaine's muscles flexed as Wes prodded the wings hidden on his back with sharp fingers, and Kurt actually realized his boyfriend was half naked with the sun shining on his skin and that he should be staring at Blaine instead of the glittering scales of the tiny dragon lying on the pillows between him and Jeff.

* * *

The meetings continued every Saturday. Kurt and Blaine would get up early in the morning, while Burt and Finn were still sleeping. Occasionally Carole would join them at the breakfast table if she hadn't had a night shift the night before. Then the two of them would drive out to Westerville, only coming back in the evening when the sun was already down, Blaine utterly exhausted from often trying too hard.

While Wes would practice with Blaine, Kurt would sit with David, Nick and Jeff, talking about their week and progress of the dragons. Kurt was soon able to witness how annoying Nick could behave, but he still couldn't stave off his fascination with the dragon's beauty.

At the end of the second week Blaine was able to glamour his scales and could hide his wings confidently and fast. Wes then surmised it was time to start on trying to transform fluently between the human form and dragon form. When they had started that chapter of "dragon survival training" (how Kurt termed it in his head) Blaine and Kurt had both come home tired and spent the whole of Sunday in Kurt's room, Blaine whining about the green and blue bruises he'd given himself when he tried to transform and kept losing his balance. Kurt cuddled him and kissed the bruises better until Finn walked in on Kurt licking Blaine's elbow (he had had a very blue bruise there) and promptly balked, running out of the room.

Everything was going perfectly, or so Kurt had thought, when he sat in the kitchen on Monday morning with Finn, eating breakfast. Blaine was still sleeping upstairs.

By Monday afternoon his view had changed drastically.

"So, who's Blaine?" Rachel casually asked just after glee club, as she leaned against the locker next to Kurt, locking her gaze with Kurt's.

Kurt froze as his eyes almost sprang out of his head as he stared at Rachel, not daring to move an inch. His thoughts were racing, not making any sense or capable of stringing together an eluding answer."Why do you know Blaine?" Kurt hissed then, looking around the hallway, making sure they were alone.

Rachel's eyebrows rose. "Ooooh, so there really is a Blaine! And Finn told me. So-" Rachel grabbed Kurt's arm, dragging him along the hallway to the parking lot. "-who is he? Is he your boyfriend? Because Finn was complaining about catching you two making out on the weekend! Is he handsome? Where'd you find him? And why, pray tell, did you never tell me about him?" Rachel rattled on, finally shoving Kurt against his car, as Rachel stood in front of him, hands on her hips, shooting arrows at him with her eyes.

Kurt gulped. Besides being scared a tiny bit of Rachel (she was looking really mad), he wished he could wring his hands around Finn's neck. Seeing no way to escape, he told her.

One version of the truth, that is.

Yes, Blaine was his boyfriend and yes, Finn had caught them making out on Sunday. Rachel eyes lit up at this information and she squealed before hugging Kurt and congratulating him. He told her they had met went spying on the Warblers in November at Dalton. He left out the bit about Blaine being a dragon and instead telling her he was a student there they had been meeting on and off since, before they officially became boyfriends in March.

Rachel had then insisted on meeting him, then ensured it by telling every single member of New Directions by the next day, so Kurt had been attacked by half of the glee club Tuesday afternoon. Some screamed at him for having hidden his boyfriend from them (Mercedes and Tina), others congratulating him with rude remarks thrown in (Santana and Puck), and some smiling and telling him they were happy for him (Quinn and Sam). Brittany only asked him if Blaine had still scales or if he had already gotten rid of them.

Santana's quirked eyebrow and confused look at Brittany's question had prompted Kurt to just say that Blaine could hide them, hoping Santana wouldn't ask Brittany for any more insight as Kurt had gotten the impression that Santana might be the only one (aside from Brittany) to realize what Blaine really was, if she dug deep enough.

So they had held a little meet-up at Rachel's home at the end of the week, all ND members meeting Blaine and Blaine happy to make new friends and finally getting out of the house. Though he and Kurt had gone shopping at the mall a few times already, and also to the cinema, so far their outings had been few and far in between. Blaine and Brittany struck up a friendship right away as Brittany took him aside and told him about her attic dragon, and Kurt was thankful he'd schooled Blaine not to confirm being a dragon to Brittany.

Rachel brought out the alcohol after some strong encouragement (force) by Puck. Kurt and Finn didn't have anything, but Blaine wouldn't let himself be deterred from drinking cup after cup. Kurt was scared shitless that Blaine would start spilling all their secrets until Kurt realized Blaine wasn't getting drunk, no matter how much alcohol he consumed. Blaine was happy, dapper and jumpy but no more than at home on his really happy days (and those had been far more frequent in the last few weeks). At first Kurt had thought Blaine wasn't drinking alcoholic beverages, but one sip from Blaine's cup told him Blaine was most definitely drinking the strong stuff. Rachel, in a drunken stupor, managed to convince Blaine that all of them had to go on a double date the next time she had a boyfriend again, an idea Blaine had taken to enthusiastically.

After midnight only three people were still standing – Finn and Kurt, sober as when they'd arrived, and Blaine, who was just the same, but smelled like a bar. They left their friends to sleep it off, after making sure they all had a more or less comfortable place to sleep, and drove home. They snuck into the house without waking Burt or Carole and Kurt forced Blaine to take a shower and brush his teeth before being allowed to sleep in the same bed. Blaine _stank_ and Kurt didn't want to have their whole room smell like a beer plant.

Saturday morning, Kurt could have sworn he didn't have a boyfriend with him in the kitchen but a very petulant toddler. They had gotten out of bed like every Saturday, Blaine maybe a bit more grumpy and sleepy than normal, but Blaine was always grumpy and reluctant to get out of bed when he had to wake up early. At breakfast Blaine only told Kurt that he wasn't hungry after Kurt had already prepared the pancakes. A bit irritated, but not saying anything, Kurt had shoved them into the fridge for when Finn finally got up, which might very well not be before lunch time.

Confused, Kurt had sat down with his yoghurt and organic cereal mix while Blaine slowly sipped at his tea, which Kurt had insisted on. Blaine couldn't train with Wes the whole day if he had a completely empty stomach. When Blaine wasn't looking his way Kurt hastily stashed a few granola bars into his satchel.

While Blaine normally started talking enthusiastically as soon as they had sat down at the table, this morning it was almost uncomfortably quiet. Blaine stared into his cup with a sour expression and only grumbled in answer to Kurt's sentences or questions.

The bomb dropped a few minutes later as Kurt was guiding a spoon full of yoghurt to his mouth. "I don't want to go to Dalton today," Blaine had thrown into the room.

Kurt's spoon clattered onto the table as he lost his grip on it, spewing yoghurt mixed with cereal across the tabletop, his mouth falling open. "What?" Kurt asked dumbfounded.

Blaine fidgeted in his seat, not looking up from the table. "I don't want to go."

Kurt was sure his ears were clogged. "But…we go every Saturday? The others are waiting for us." Kurt tried to persuade.

Blaine only pursed his lips, drawing patterns on his cups with his fingers.

Kurt huffed. "Blaine, seriously. You just started to transform. Wes told you it might be exhausting in the beginning, but I think you are great at it already. You'll manage it in no time!"

"It's not about transforming. I just don't want to go." Blaine's muttered answer, already with a hint of anger hidden behind it, made Kurt snap his mouth shut for a minute. Blaine was behaving completely childish and wasn't even telling him the real reason he didn't want to go.

"Fine, then spend the day with Finn and eat all the greasy pizza you can. I will go alone and just tell the others you couldn't be bothered to show up. Maybe I'll cheer on Nick to finally transform into a human if you don't care enough to go." Kurt snapped angrily. Not waiting for an answer, he dumped his breakfast into the sink, grabbed his satchel and stormed out to his car, leaving Blaine in the kitchen. If Blaine was capable of acting stupid, he could do the same.

Kurt knew it had probably been the wrong action to take, and god, did they just have their first fight? He balked a bit at the thought. But they were already late and he had been looking forward to today's training. Kurt had hoped Wes would declare Blaine fit in transformation and that maybe they could start with _flying_and Kurt had been so dying to see Blaine fly.

Just as Kurt closed the car door and started the engine, the passenger door opened and Blaine plopped into the seat next to Kurt, not sparing him one glance, facing straight forward in a surly stare. Kurt started the car without a word and they drove to Dalton in silence.

As soon as they arrived at Dalton, Blaine jumped out of the car, loudly slamming the door closed behind him, before Kurt had even turned the car off. Kurt stared open-mouthed at the retreating back of his dragon, who stormed off to the backyard of Dalton without waiting for Kurt. He clenched his jaw, feeling anger rise at Blaine's behavior.

As Kurt walked in the same direction Blaine had headed, he wondered how the quarrel had escalated so quickly. It somehow reminded him of the time Kurt had run off every time Blaine had sought his presence. He huffed as he finally reached the equipment house, determined to not let his mood show and to fix things up with Blaine as soon as possible. He didn't want the _Great Suffering 2.0_.

As he walked inside, Blaine was already with Wes on the other side of the room, apparently practicing. Sighing, Kurt walked over to Jeff, who had Nick sitting in his lap, before he sat down in a chair between Jeff and David.

"What is up with Blaine storming in here alone? You two always arrived together and Blaine had looked like he had eaten a lemon for breakfast. What happened?" David asked.

Kurt sighed before telling them he had no idea what had happened. "Blaine didn't want to come here this morning. He denied it was because of the training, but didn't tell my why. So I maybe snapped at him, told him I'd go alone, but he still got in the car with me. Haven't spoken since then and he just stormed off without me."

Jeff whistled. "Wow, so you guys had a fight? I'd never assumed you two could ever deny each other a request."

"Yeah, well we actually had a time where we didn't speak to each other for weeks and I was a real bitch to Blaine." Kurt said, trying to blink away the burning in his eyes.

"Damn, I'm sorry," Jeff said as David silently laid a hand on Kurt's leg to offer his sympathy.

"I'll talk to him at home this evening." Kurt told them, wishing to drop the topic for now.

Around lunch Wes came over to them, Blaine flying after him in his dragon form and landing on a pillow next to Nick, who was snoring loudly.

"So, I'll just go and get some snacks for all of us. Blaine's progressing just fine, I think we might be able to start flying next week." Wes smiled, as he dumped Blaine's clothes on the floor. Blaine snorted and laid down on the pillow.

Wes vanished and Jeff and David were talking, so Kurt slipped out of the chair down to the floor, sitting next to Blaine, who side eyed Kurt as he sat down next to him, but didn't move otherwise.

"So, are we maybe ok again?" Kurt whispered.

Blaine growled. Kurt heart ached as he realized Blaine had just really _growled_at him.

David got up to help Wes with the snacks, and Jeff sat down and scooped Nick into his lap. The dragon woke with a startled noise, but when realizing it was only Jeff, settled down again. Kurt smiled longingly at them, wishing for things with Blaine to be okay again. He hated sitting next to Blaine without touching him.

Suddenly Kurt felt a sharp pain in his right hand and he hissed, ripping his hand away from the ground.

As he looked down, his hand was bleeding from bite marks and Blaine sat exactly where his hand had been just seconds before, hissing at him with bloodied teeth. Kurt could feel tears welling up in his eyes for good this time, as he stared at the puncture wounds on his hand, not believing Blaine could have bitten him. He sniffed as the tears slipped out of his eyes, hearing Jeff gasp as the boy saw what had happened and dimly seeing Blaine fly off into a corner in the back of the room.

"Oh god. Let me look, I can't believe it. Blaine!" Jeff shouted, affronted, to where Blaine had crouched himself into a corner, curled up in a ball, watching them with distrusting slit eyes.

Jeff took Kurt's hand into his own, inspecting the wound, as Kurt stared numbly, letting his hand and arm be manhandled any way Jeff wanted to. When Wes and David came back, Jeff told them what had happened, the both of them exchanging a sharp look, before pulling Kurt off the ground and out of the house.

They went to the nurse with him, telling her a stray cat had bitten Kurt. She tutted, but patched him up, so Kurt was sporting a white bandage around his hand when they returned to Jeff, Nick and Blaine.

Wes went over to Blaine, still in the corner, crouching down in front of him, and talked to him in a low voice that  
Kurt couldn't hear from where he sat on the other side of the room. Jeff exclaimed how he couldn't believe that Blaine had bitten Kurt, telling Nick he better never dare to bite him in any way. Nick gave an affronted noise, before cuddling against Jeff, looking at him with big yellow eyes.

Kurt had to look away then, jealousy at their relationship and bitter memories of when Blaine had looked at him like this flaring through him. Blaine hissing could be heard, Wes bellowing "Don't you _dare_!" and then a shriek as Wes pinned Blaine to the ground with his hand.

Kurt's breath hitched as he heard Blaine's frightened shriek. Wes was sternly looking at Blaine, hissing words at him, before he released him and stormed over to Kurt and the other boys. Met with questioning and anxious looks Wes calmly said, "He snapped and tried to bite me, too. Just let him brood there for the rest of the day. I told him what I think about his behavior."

Wes turned to Kurt specifically. "Just stay away from him for the remaining time here today. He should behave himself later, but for now let him suffer."

Kurt looked dumbly at Wes, before glancing over at Blaine who had sat up on shivering legs, then curled himself into a ball again, facing the wall. His heart ached to go over and comfort his miserable bundle of scales, but he knew it wouldn't do any good right then.

So, he sat and listened to Wes, David and Jeff discussing school work, Dalton teachers, Nick and answered questions they asked him about his own school. When the sun went down, Kurt felt he had gotten to know these boys better in one afternoon than in all the weeks beforehand, and he actually felt marginally better. The bite still ached when he flexed his hand, but it was nothing he couldn't deal with.

Finally, Wes walked over to Blaine again, placing Blaine's clothes next to him and poking him. Blaine had uncurled and Kurt's heart stumbled when he saw dried tear tracks on the dragon's face. Wes gently rubbed them away before ordering him to change and go home with Kurt. "And remember what I told you." With one last stern look at Blaine, Wes turned and said goodbye to Kurt and took the others with him.

A rustling sound was heard, Kurt battling the instinct to turn and look, instead waiting until Blaine had changed into his clothes again. When he was done, Blaine stood at the entrance and Kurt wordlessly walked over, shut the door behind them and walked to the car beside Blaine.

Kurt kept subtly glancing at Blaine out of the corner of his eyes. He looked bad – his posture was covered and he almost seemed to shrink into himself. His eyes were sunken and red rimmed. The corners of his mouth were stiff and a stark contrast to his bleary, light golden eyes, which were glassy. His beautiful curls resembled more of disgruntled mop, almost passing for a stray poodle, which hadn't seen a bath in years.

Kurt bit the side of his lip, trying to refrain from addressing Blaine before they were in the car. He didn't know what would happen when they got to talk, but he didn't want any kind of scene directly under the windows of the Dalton students, which they were passing beneath.

They both silently opened their respective car doors and got in. Kurt could see the shiver in Blaine's hands as he quietly tried to fasten the seatbelt. Blaine didn't succeed, Kurt watching as his effort got more frantic. Kurt couldn't see Blaine's face, but when a suppressed sob wretched itself from Blaine's throat Kurt stilled Blaine's hands by lying his hand on top of them. He ducked his head, trying to catch Blaine's eyes, only barely suppressing the gasp he wanted to make, when he saw Blaine was crying earnestly.

Blaine's eyes were locked on the bandage on Kurt's hand, which rested atop his own. He had a pained expression in his eyes and was gulping too loud for Kurt not to hear he was suppressing sobs. All the while, Kurt could feel tears dropping down, wetting his bandage.

"Blaine…" Kurt breathed sadly, his hurt hand squeezing Blaine's hands.

Blaine's whole body started shaking then, his cries breaking free, sobbing loudly in the car. "I'm so sorry!" Blaine cried as snot run down his nose. He wretched a hand free and tried to wipe it away.

Kurt bit his lip. "It's okay, if you're sorry for the bite." Kurt smiled sadly. "But…can you at least tell me what is going on and why you bit me? I wasn't even touching you then…" Kurt murmured sadly, suddenly unsure, looking out the windshield.

Blaine choked, his nose clogging up as he tried to speak. "I hate that you like Nick that much, okay?!" he exclaimed loudly.

"_What_?" Kurt whipped his head to look at Blaine surprised, as it all bubbled out of Blaine.

"When you first saw Nick, you were all over him! You never gushed about me as much when you saw me. And when I trained with Wes, you'd always sit back there with Jeff and…and Nick and completely ignore me! You talk and laugh with them, and stare at Nick and never _once_spare a glance at how I am doing!"

Anger and disappointment spread across Blaine's expression. He ripped his hand away from Kurt's grip, protectively wrapping his arms around himself. Kurt felt the color drain from his face, dread fast trickling into him.

"And two weeks ago? I asked Wes about the day when you got me and know what?" Blaine hissed. "He told me you didn't want me." His voice cracked as resignation laced it. "You…didn't want me. You wanted Nick. Yes, I'm not as pretty as Nick. I'm not blue and fierce red, I'm just…what? Ugly?" Kurt cringed.

"Wes didn't tell me exactly what you said, but I can just imagine it very well. I'm probably so incredibly dull to you. I thought you cared about me. God, I thought you _liked_ me, so that maybe, just maybe, one day you'd agree to be my mate. But as soon as you saw another dragon I was the third wheel instead. Do you know how that makes me feel?

"And you know what? I counted the days from when I hatched, with your breakdown and the day Wes told me you took me with you." Blaine inhaled a lungful of air as he tried to go on, but another sob escaped instead. Kurt opened his mouth, to say something, trying to stop Blaine before all this became too much to handle for them. But Blaine held up a hand, collecting himself.

"It doesn't match up." Blaine whispered resigned, his eyes boring into Kurt's soul. "There's a time gap of about three weeks from when you took me and I first became aware of you. I thought I had only slept for, like, maybe the car ride before you took me into your arms, or maybe a few days tops, but _three weeks_? What did you do with me in that time?"

Kurt felt miserable like never in life before, his stomach seemingly eating itself at the accusation. _God, he'd let Blaine lay in the freaking bottom of his car for weeks, completely unsafe, not caring one wee bit about him_.

"You just keep messing up. After all those weeks, I had thought that I finally would never have to feel this goddamn awful again, but apparently it's always possible to feel even worse. And god, I tried to get drunk at the party, just to drown it all, and it didn't even _work_!" Blaine sobbed.

Kurt tried to keep his own tears in check, but in the end the waterworks won out and he joined Blaine in the ugly crying, all the anger and frustration from the morning and the bite having evaporated. Instead Kurt was rapidly blaming himself in a thousand ways. If anyone had looked into the dark car, Kurt and Blaine would have made quite a sight.

Kurt felt like the biggest ass. How could he not have seen what his behavior had (yet again) done to Blaine and shouldn't he have realized how his fawning over Nick would be perceived by once-burned Blaine?

Sadly, ignorance and endless self-conceit were things he shared with Rachel and right now they'd given him a situation he didn't know how to make better. Least of all, how to make Blaine feel any better. He had done all that Blaine accused him of, and Blaine was so broken hearted already without even knowing about lying in the car for weeks. Kurt just couldn't add this to the ugly truth. He felt so inadequate for such a gentle and loving being as Blaine.

But Kurt knew, that however miserable he felt, this couldn't be about him and his feelings (and there were multiple) – he had to show Blaine that he was in love with him somehow, didn't care for Nick one bit, and hope for any form of forgiveness.

He also knew, that talking now would make him incapable of driving them home. So he clamped down on all his feelings, swallowed and said, "I'm going to drive us home, because if I start talking right now, I don't think we'll be able to get away from here tonight. Just…for now? Please know I'm sorry for everything I've done." Kurt's tongue felt like lead in his mouth, as he turned on the car, tried to ignore the sniffing and shifting of Blaine next to him, and drove.


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh my gosh, I'm SO sorry guys for taking so long. That really wasn't planned, I hope you still want to read this story. There's two chapters left after this one and we'll be done before Christmas :-)  
**

**Hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

Thanking a god he didn't believe in, Kurt found the house dark when he parked the Navigator in the driveway. He didn't expect his parents and Finn to be asleep already, so he wasn't entirely sure why there were no lights in any of the windows. They went into the house without exchanging words, but Kurt could see, in the flickering light of the street lamp, that Blaine's tears hadn't dried completely and he was trying to discreetly wipe at his running nose.

"Don't…I'll get you a handkerchief in a minute." Kurt whispered and gently tugged Blaine's hand away from his face and intertwined it with his own, dragging Blaine into the house. He was relieved when Blaine didn't pull his hand away, now hoping there was a way Blaine could forgive him. Because Kurt was so, so guilty of all of Blaine's accusations.

Once inside, Kurt pulled Blaine into the kitchen to find him a handkerchief. Blaine sat down at the table and blew his nose as quietly as possible, and that's when Kurt finally saw the note pinned to the fridge:

_We went out for dinner. Thought, you two'd be back by now, so we'll bring some food home for you. Should be back around 11 PM latest._

It was in his dad's scrawly writing and judging from the silence of the house, Finn was probably with them. Kurt glanced at the clock, noting it was only 9 PM, so they couldn't have been gone long. He sighed. At least they could talk now without anyone interrupting. Though Kurt wasn't too sure if it was only to talk or if another fight was coming up, one to finally blow everything over.

Kurt gulped, steeling his nerves before turning to Blaine. Blaine had disposed of the used handkerchief, now silently looking up at Kurt, with big, red-rimmed eyes full of hurt and sadness.

"Are you hungry?" Kurt heard himself say, as he felt an imaginary bead of sweat run down his back. He was scared of what was to come.

Blaine slowly shook his head. "I'm not really in the mood for food right now," he rasped, his voice betraying how long he had been crying.

"That's good, because Dad, Carole and Finn are out and we probably won't get anything before eleven." Kurt rambled, wringing his hand in front of him. Then it was silent, only the slow ticking of the kitchen clock could be heard. Blaine kept watching him now and every time their eyes met, Kurt would look away, scared.

Blaine slowly opened his mouth, and Kurt could feel his stomach clenching. "Didn't you want to talk?" Blaine looked him in the eyes, pinning Kurt this time, not letting him look away. "You said not at Dalton, but here we are and…you're standing there like a statue, afraid to even sit next to me." Blaine mumbled.

A trickle of panic ran through Kurt as he realized his behaviour let Blaine probably think Kurt really didn't care. Only, it was the complete opposite: Kurt cared so much, he was scared Blaine wouldn't want him there. He swallowed. "I-…no, that's not it. I, I just don't think the kitchen is the best place. Can…can we go up to my room?"

Blaine's eyebrows drew together in a distrusting way, looking up at Kurt. Blaine didn't move, only pressed his lips together in a frown.

"Please?" Kurt could hear his own voice waver, as it thinned out at the end of the word, almost ending in a whimper. "I-…I'm scared of what might happen and I'm scared I might loose you, Blaine. Can we please go up to my room, so I can at least try to explain everything? I don't think I can even get started standing here." Kurt's voice was thin and he talked so quietly, Blaine had to strain to hear anything he said.

Finally, after a few seconds had passed, Blaine mutely stood up and gathered Kurt's wringing hands in his own and only then, Kurt realized his hands had been shivering all the time. "Okay. Let's go." Blaine slowly said and led Kurt upstairs.

* * *

When they sat down next to each other on the end of Kurt's bed, Blaine tried to retract his hands, but Kurt gripped them tightly, refusing to let go, until Blaine stopped tugging.

It was dark in his room and only the light from the streetlamps outside illuminated the room a bit, so Kurt could only barely make out Blaine's features. He sighed and closed his eyes, trying to gather his thoughts. Kurt knew he now had to give a sincere apology, one that removed all of Blaine's doubts, or he might loose Blaine as his boyfriend, and maybe even as his friend (all depending on the egg fiasco, but he was still hoping they could come to this last).

"First: I'm sorry. I know, I already said this in the car, but I just need to repeat this. You were right about me always gawking at Nick." Kurt sniffed, letting the tears that were already coming fall onto his knees, as he wouldn't stop crying anytime soon. Whether it was out of guilt, fear or pity for Blaine he didn't know, but it was most likely a combination of them all.

"I'm sorry. I didn't even realize how that would make you feel. I get it now and I'm asking myself how I could have been so blind. It was obvious you were uncomfortable and I shouldn't have been such a bitch this morning. Instead of trying to understand I acted like the wronged party. And I won't try to excuse my behaviour towards you because there is no excuse. But….believe me?"

Kurt now looked at Blaine, who had been utterly silent so far, only watching Kurt wading around in a sea he didn't know how to get out of.

"I don't…I don't care for Nick in any way like I do for you. Yes, I'm a person who get's easily pulled in by beautiful, fancy or sparkly things. I don't like plain, I always look for the outrageous. But that doesn't matter when it comes to actual people. And you're more than a thing, especially in dragon form, Blaine. I like _you_. As I said, I don't want to defend myself, but I just…when I look at you I don't care for anything else. You are worth so much more to me than all the fancy things in this world. Nick has gorgeous colors-" Blaine's breath hitched at that and his eyes misted over, so Kurt tried to talk faster "-but you're so much more beautiful. Have you ever looked at your eyes?" Kurt asked.

Blaine cocked his head a bit, his eyes confused.

Kurt smiled. "Thought so. Your eyes are like dragon's gold. I know that's absolutely cheesy but I think it's true. And kinda fitting. I love your eyes. I love your curly hair and how it's all frizzy in the morning and I love your scales, even though you've been hiding them the last weeks all the time. I love how when we kiss, I can always touch them and have your breath hitch. And I know that you're something so special, I'll only have this once in a lifetime. And…I don't want to lose this, Blaine. I'm sorry that I was so ignorant and stupid and didn't realize I was hurting you. Nick really means nothing to me. It was like a fascination with a beautiful new scarf; I will go on and on about it but it will _never_ mean more to me than you. Not even close."

Blaine was crying as well and Kurt somehow felt like he should say _more_, but he didn't want to say those words for the first time in such a sad situation, one where they might be taken as merely compensation for his behaviour. But Kurt was sure now, he was very much in love and he was only just realizing how difficult it was to put in words everything he loved about Blaine without sounding like a romance novel. He'd have to work on that, if he still had the chance.

"I'm so sorry, Blaine. Please forgive me." Blaine sobbed, squeezing his eyes shut before throwing himself around Kurt. Kurt hugged back just as hard, his heart thumping wildly in his chest, hoping that this meant Blaine forgave him and they could go back to being boyfriends again.

"I…of course I'd forgive you, Kurt." Blaine cried. "Of course I would, how could I ever not? But I was so scared you wouldn't want me anymore and that there was nothing I could do about it."

Kurt soothingly rubbed Blaine's back. "No…just promise me, whenever you think I'm pulling away or you feel like that again, come talk to me?" He felt Blaine nod into his shoulder, so Kurt laid his head against Blaine's. "We're always talking about talking, but it seems when it's important we just don't manage it and the problems arise."

Blaine chuckled wetly, as he drew back from the embrace to look at Kurt. "I think you're right in that department." He sniffed, rubbing a hand over his eyes.

Kurt smiled sadly and reached for a tissue on his nightstand, carefully drying Blaine's tears with it. "…better?" Kurt asked, when Blaine's face was dry again, only the very puffy redlined eyes disclosing the misery of this day.

Blaine sighed. "Yeah…I think so. At least, as good as for today it can possibly be."

"I'm glad." Kurt murmured.

"So…." Blaine looked at Kurt through his eyelashes.

"Sooo?" Kurt teased.

"You like me?" Blaine smiled.

Kurt blushed, silently cursing his complexion. He smiled, showing all his teeth. "Yeah, I do."

Blaine's nose wrinkled as he smiled so hard that his whole face scrunched up and Kurt had to huff a laugh because it was too adorable. He slowly bent forward, flicking his eyes to Blaine's lips and back up to his eyes. Blaine sighed happily as he leant forward too and they met in a kiss halfway.

The make up kiss quickly turned into making out and somehow the elated feelings of not having lost Blaine made Kurt bolder than ever before. He wanted to map out everything he still had the privilege to touch and appreciate, and he still felt a desperate need in his core to show Blaine how much he really, really liked (loved) him.

Kurt hands travelled down Blaine's back, finally cupping his ass, and Kurt was very happy with Blaine's lack of inhibition he gasped into Kurt's mouth and pushed his body against him.

A mewl escaped Blaine's throat as their clothed erections touched and Kurt's hands moved of their own accord, opening up Blaine's trousers and pulling them off his legs. Kurt only fully registered his actions as he revealed Blaine's straining erection, clad only in tiny black briefs.

They were both panting, from the heat of their previous kisses and from the excitement of what was about to happen. "Can I?" Kurt asked with a breathy whisper as his fingertips curled under the elastic of the briefs.

"Yesss…you don't have to ask." Blaine panted, as he lifted up his behind to assist Kurt.

Kurt held his breath as he slowly peeled down Blaine's briefs until they were at his feet and Kurt threw them onto the floor. And suddenly there was Blaine, naked in all his glory, in his bed, begging Kurt with his eyes not to stop and _oh god_, Kurt thought, as he looked down, he may have seen Blaine's penis before but never had he had the time to actually really _see_ it.

Kurt's hand slowly closed around Blaine's erection, earning him a hitched gasp and the wonderful sight of Blaine spread open on his bed, with his eyes closed, eyelashes fanning across his cheeks and his beautiful mouth wide open. Kurt hoped the universe wouldn't judge him as his mind supplied that he finally understood what Katy Perry had meant in her song Peacock.

It was about half past ten when they curled up to go to sleep, in pajamas so when Burt, Carole and Finn came home, they wouldn't find Blaine naked in Kurt's bed. Kurt silently promised to be the best boyfriend in the world, because if Blaine had no choice but to always forgive Kurt, he was bound to him, then Kurt needed to make sure that Blaine would never have cause to forgive him again. It was the least Kurt could do.

* * *

It was still way too early when Kurt awoke the next day, being a Sunday morning, when everyone slept in. He glanced sideways to where Blaine was lying next to him, lightly snoring, his curls crushed against the fabric of the pillow. Kurt smiled and leaned forward to softly drop a kiss against Blaine's forehead. Blaine snuffled further into the pillow as a slight smile graced his lips in his sleep. Kurt gazed at him for a while longer, just enjoying the warmth and closeness, until he remembered his self-made promise.

Silently, he slipped out of bed, making sure that Blaine was covered with the blanket again, gathered some clothing and walked to the bathroom on the other side of the hallway (the one Blaine and Finn normally used) so he wouldn't wake Blaine up. Kurt knew that Blaine needed his rest after yesterday. _And the perfect boyfriend will make sure he gets it_, Kurt smiled to himself.

Freshly showered, Kurt crept downstairs. The house was still silent and dark and no one was up yet, but the sun was beginning to shine through the kitchen windows, showing spring was finally around. Kurt looked around the kitchen cabinets, memorizing exactly what each one held, before rolling up the sleeves of his cardigan and setting to work.

Carole was the first one to come downstairs and she stopped when she walked into the kitchen and saw the condition it was in. Despite the air being filled with heavenly aromas, the kitchen counter was a disaster; flour everywhere and god knows what spilled on it, bowls and pans piled on top of each other, the sink full of clutter and dough remnants of all colors, and in the middle of it all stood Kurt with a cardigan full of flour, a dark brown smudge on his cheek and a powdery white substance in his hair. He caught sight of Carole as he turned to get a big cake-pan out of the oven. "Morning!" he smiled brightly, and Carole had to smile back, just because Kurt seemed so happy.

Only the kitchen remained unapproachable.

"Morning, dear." Carole said carefully. "What's all this?" She asked as she gestured at the counters.

"Ohhh…it's Blaine's breakfast. I thought I'd make him a something nice and a cake for the afternoon." Kurt breathed excitedly as walked over to the kitchen table to dump the fresh cake onto a plate. Only then did Carole see the product of all the dirty dishes. Her eyes bulged.

She couldn't believe what she saw, as she pointed at the table. It was stuffed full with so many cakes, muffins and various French pastries, that some of the plates were dangerously close to the table's edge. At Blaine's place sat a plate staked with pancakes so high, they almost slipped off each other. "All that?" she gasped. "Who's supposed to eat that?"

Kurt paused. "Blaine?" he asked, sounding unsure suddenly, as he saw Carole's reaction.

Carole tried to stifle her laughter, but it bubbled out of her and tears were running down her face, she was laughing so hard.

Burt popped up behind her, mumbling a "smelling good" until he too saw what was sitting on the kitchen table and he paused next to Carole, critically eyeing the kitchen and the table. "What's that?" he asked.

Carole managed to say "Blaine's breakfast" between her gasping for air and then Kurt was confronted with two adults laughing loudly, both of them with tears in their eyes, pointing at the kitchen table. Embarrassment bubbled in his stomach, as he glanced at the (maybe?) too many cakes on the table.

Just as Kurt was contemplating hiding the baked goods away, or maybe even just swiping them off the table with his hand to make them disappear, a quiet, sleepy voice asked, "What's going on?".

Kurt's eyes widened and Burt and Carole abruptly stopped laughing as a sleepy Blaine with a head of flattened curls stepped into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes. Kurt's heart made a jump at the sight and his hands got clammy as his boyfriend yawned and shuffled forward to let himself fall against Kurt's chest and wind his arms around Kurt's waist.

"Did you make pancakes?" Blaine asked into Kurt's cardigan.

Kurt was sure Blaine could hear and maybe even feel how fast Kurt's heart was beating. "Yes, they're…um, on the table. Do you want maple syrup with them?"

Blaine looked up at Kurt, a smile forming on his lips. "Yes, please."

Kurt could feel himself blushing, especially as he became aware of the staring Carole and Burt were doing. He coughed. "Okay, sit down, I'll get it for you."

Blaine hummed happily and planted a sloppy kiss on the tip of Kurt's nose before walking over and plopping down at the table in front of the pancakes. Kurt came back and sat down next to Blaine, setting the syrup on the table. Blaine eyed his plate, before glancing at Kurt. "That's quite a lot of pancakes…" he said, trying to sound diplomatic.

Kurt groaned and hid his hot face in his hands, as Burt snorted loudly, before vanishing into the living room and Carole chuckled once more. "I have the feeling your dear Kurt may have overdone it, sweetie. I'm sure he meant well, but I don't think you'll manage to eat all of them, right?" Carole smiled at Blaine. Blaine gulped and nodded, staring the high stack fearfully. Kurt whined behind his hands, plopping his head onto the table, causing all the plates to rattle.

"And what about those?" Blaine asked, looking at the different cakes. "Is it Finn's birthday?"

Another loud snort was heard in the living room until Kurt loudly exclaimed "No!"

Kurt sighed. "Those were for you. I…I just wanted to make you something nice and I didn't know which cake you'd like best, so I just thought I'd make a few and you could try them all. And…_maybe_ it resulted in a few too many."

Blaine's mouth had fallen open, as he listened to Kurt, while looking back and forth between the many cakes and Carole quietly laughing in the kitchen. He swallowed. "Oh. I…thank you. I-I'll try to eat them?" Blaine had tried to sound thankful, but his confusion clearly shone through.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand in his own. "Oh no, you don't need to. You'll get a stomach ache if you try every single one." Kurt pulled his free hand through his hair, successfully destroying his hairstyle.

Blaine had to bite his lip to stifle the impending full grin which was about to lodge itself onto his face. Kurt had done all this for him only and now he was so cute in his embarrassment.

"It's okay, it's the thought that counts." Blaine leaned forward and kissed Kurt lightly on the lips in thanks, sighing when Kurt instinctively wrapped his free hand around Blaine's neck, feeling the bumpy ridges of his scales and letting his fingertips smooth along them.

Carole awed at them and they both of them flushed at how they had almost forgotten Carole was in the room with them and Burt just a few meters away. They were just so in love with each other, but neither Kurt nor Blaine was about to confess that (yet).

After a few minutes of the two boys silently staring besotted at each other, Carole cleared her throat and walked up to the table. "We really appreciate what you did for Blaine, Kurt, but it'd be a good idea if we put all of these beautiful cakes somewhere else. I'm going to make us all some coffee and breakfast, while Blaine can of course have his pancakes"

Kurt laughed in embarrassment, finally having realized how he had _over_done it with the baking. Agreeing with Carole, they put away the many cakes together while Blaine got himself another plate and divided the wobbling tower of pancakes into edible portions put aside Kurt's share. There were still many left after Kurt and Blaine had eaten, that when Finn finally came downstairs, Burt thought it okay to join them too. Everyone enjoyed an entirely indulgent Sunday morning breakfast.

For the rest of the day, Kurt still tried to be the perfect boyfriend, especially after his first failed attempt. He waited on Blaine constantly, all the while being met with confused stares from Finn and their parents and Blaine's lovely flushed face at being pampered.

After lunch Blaine snuck into the kitchen and tried two of the chocolate cakes, only to end up almost eating an entire half of one until Kurt found him. He may have preened (a little) at how utterly addicted Blaine was to his cakes.

The drawback came in the evening, when they were all lazily lying in the living room, watching a rented movie and Blaine wouldn't stop fidgeting next to Kurt. Kurt soothingly rubbed at Blaine's back, but it didn't seem to calm him down. As a green hue took over his face, Burt paused the movie, ignoring Finn's protest.

"Blaine? Are you all right? You don't look so good, kiddo." Burt's question was only met with the gurgling sound of Blaine's stomach. Blaine sprung up, clamping a hand in front of his mouth, before he rushed out of the room. Kurt was on his heels in an instant.

Finn stared blankly at the now empty couch. "…he's not pregnant, is he?"

Carole glared and swatted at Finn's arm angrily, before standing up to help Kurt in case Blaine freaked out. This was, if she remembered correctly, the first time Blaine ever had to throw up.

When she reached the bathroom, Blaine was still bend over the toilet and Kurt was holding a wet towel to Blaine's mouth.

"What was that…?" Blaine mumbled, his eyes drooping from exhaustion.

Kurt was biting his lip, looking guilty. "You threw up. Probably because of my cakes." He sniffed. "I'm so sorry. I was only trying to be a better boyfriend, but I utterly failed. Again."

Carole felt like she was intruding a private moment and quietly tip-toed back downstairs, planning to evaluate of how much cake Blaine had eaten, exactly.

Blaine sighed as the nausea ebbed and he leaned against the wall next to the toilet. "No…I think I just ate too much."

Kurt frowned. "You ate half a cake. I know that's a lot, but not too much for Finn's standards or even the amount you sometimes gobble down at dinner. It wasn't your fault, I must have added something you couldn't stomach." Kurt squeezed his eyes shut, trying to hold in the tears, because he felt like crying yet again. "…I'm such a bad boyfriend."

He could hear Blaine shuffling forward until his strong arms enveloped him. "You're not." Blaine said determinedly. "And don't cry, I really think we've done enough crying in the past few months." Blaine smiled crookedly and pulled Kurt away from him to wipe away the single tear from his boyfriend's cheek. "I also might have….eaten more than just what you saw me eat. Not just half a cake." Blaine mumbled sheepishly, looking up at Kurt through his lashes.

Kurt was dumbfounded. "What?"

Blaine swallowed, looking everywhere but Kurt. Suddenly the tiles on the wall were very interesting. "I might have tried every single cake once, and also eaten a few of those muffins and stolen a bit more from the other chocolate cake."

When only silence greeted Blaine, he dared glancing at Kurt, who kept staring at Blaine, his mouth hanging open. Just as Blaine was about to say something in his own defence, Kurt's shoulder's started shaking and he laughed quietly, looking at Blaine with such a look in his eyes, that Blaine's heart felt really strange.

Kurt hugged him then, pressing a kiss to his cheek and petting his hair, before he stood up and pulled Blaine along. "You're such a dork sometimes. A stupid dork, overeating like a little child. And paying for it in the end."

Blaine huffed, gearing up to defend himself, because really, it's not his fault that all of Kurt's cakes tasted so delicious, but he was cut off by lips pressing against his and Blaine forgot everything he had wanted to say. He hummed happily and pressed himself harder against Kurt, just basking in the feel, until Kurt's tongue slipped between his lips and Blaine jumped hastily back.

"No, I just puked!" Blaine yelled horrified, causing a nosy Finn to poke his head around the corner.

"Yeah, dude we kind of gathered that."

Kurt caught himself after the shock of Blaine's rejection. "Finn, what are you doing up here?" he huffed exasperatedly.

Finn rolled his eyes. "Mom sent me upstairs because I said something I shouldn't have and I tried to eat more of your cakes. So whatever, kissing after someone just puked is really not that great, believe me. Night, guys." And just like that Finn vanished leaving Kurt and Blaine staring at an empty hallway.

"…so, we're going to bed, too?" Blaine finally broke through the silence.

"I think so. But you, mister, are going to brush your teeth before doing so. I never believed I'd ever say this, but Finn is right. Not the greatest taste." Kurt scrunched his nose and airily walked down the hallway to his room.

Blaine chuckled to himself, before closing the bathroom door to hurry through showering and brushing his teeth, so he could fall into bed with his not so perfect boyfriend and kiss him senseless. And if Blaine remembered correctly he owed Kurt something from yesterday evening, even though Kurt surely didn't think so. Blaine was more than eager to finally get his hands down his boyfriend's shorts, ever since he had first seen Kurt naked. Okay, maybe not the first time in the shower, but definitely when Kurt had masturbated in front of him. And now that he had permission, nothing would stop him, least of all, too much cake.

* * *

After Blaine's fumbling attempt at reciprocation they both lay in bed, happy at not having been caught, even though everyone was home. They could hear the faint snoring of Finn down the hall and the TV downstairs, indicating Burt and Carole were still awake (or more likely snoring in their chairs).

"Kurt?"

"Yes?"

It was quiet for a moment as Blaine sighed, shuffling his body even closer to Kurt as they lay next to each other on the bed. Blaine's head lay half on Kurt's chest and Kurt's fingers were woven through his hair, gently carding through them. "What do people feel when they say _I love you_?"

Kurt's hands stilled in his hair. Blaine could hear a soft catch in his breath as Kurt slowly exhaled. "I-…I don't really...understand. What do you mean?" Kurt mumbled.

Blaine turned his head, trying to catch Kurt's eyes. "In movies they say _I love you_ when they want to tell the other person they care for them, I think? But…how do you know that you love them and not just…like them? I mean, what does it _mean_?"

Kurt huffed a laugh, thinking how cute Blaine was and at the same time he felt a bit sad that Blaine had to ask. "I…I guess it means that this person is the one you care for the most in the world. That…that you don't just like them and want to hug them, but that you want to be with them all the time. That your heart thumps faster when they're around, but at the same time you're just happy and relaxed when you're around them. That their smile makes you whole day brighter. That their happiness is most important to you and you'd do anything to make them happy whatever this may mean for your own happiness….or at least I think that is." Kurt sighed, a bit embarrassed at his fumbling explanation.

Blaine looked back at the ceiling. "Oh."

"….Yeah."

It was silent, Kurt and Blaine both looking at the ceiling. Kurt's hand in Blaine's hair lay numb.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked.

Kurt made a questioning sound.

"I love you." Blaine said quietly to the air in the room.

Kurt smiled, a fluttering feeling making itself known in his chest. "I love you too."

Blaine sighed happily. Kurt resumed stroking his hair again as Blaine closed his eyes.

* * *

On Monday, in glee club, a bomb went off for Kurt, as they had apparently been asked to perform for prom, the very event Kurt had been deliberately (more or less) forgotten about.

And Mr. Schuester had already confirmed, asking everyone to be present.

Kurt had hoped to be able to forget about the dreaded Prom and just curl up with Blaine on the couch that evening, while everyone else went. It hadn't even been about the fear in Blaine's eyes when he'd heard about previous prom disasters from Carole, but Kurt's reluctance to take Blaine with him and encounter the hate that they might be greeted with. Blaine hadn't been exposed to any homophobic idiots so far and maybe Kurt was naïve, but he wanted to protect Blaine for a little while longer.

Kurt felt like a cat drenched in ice-cold water as Mr. Schuester wordlessly handed out a set list approved by Figgins and even Rachel's nagging about only having one solo couldn't deter him from changing it. "I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do guys. But look at it in a positive light, maybe we can show all the others that glee club is kind of cool and we can collect some money for our nationals trip!" Mr. Schuester enthused. Their teacher ignored the general discontented murmur, so Kurt resigned himself to surviving two group numbers and a duet with Quinn.

Kurt kept glancing over his shoulder. The hallway was empty, but he had the sneaking suspicion he wasn't alone. He had his hand on his locker door, when suddenly icy cold fingers wrapped around his own. He cried out and wretched his hand away from the locker, staring at shock at the grasping fingers.

The door closed on its own and Rachel appeared, looking at Kurt with big pleading eyes, which had the automatic effect of making her look a bit loony.

"Rachel! Don't scare me like that."

Rachel coughed and shuffled her feet.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. It's just…you know how Finn still doesn't want to get back together with me? So I'm still single and now that we all have to go to prom...I thought you might like to go with me." Rachel beamed, completely convinced by her own suggestion.

Kurt stared. "What? You want me to go with you? As in…a couple?"

"Yes!" Rachel exclaimed happily. "Don't you think it's the perfect idea for us to go together and be the most musically talented couple the whole evening?"

Kurt pursed his lips. "I don't really think so…" At Rachel's crestfallen look, he tried to soften his rejection. "I didn't even want to go in the first place and now that I have to go I couldn't just pair up with you. I mean, I have Blaine…"

As Rachel's eyes started shining with the characteristic manic gleam, Kurt knew he had said the wrong thing. "But that's even more perfect! I'll have two fabulous gays, me in the middle of the two best-dressed men of the whole evening. I, of course, assume Blaine will be dressed as brilliantly as you, no doubt, will be. I'll be the star of the evening and you two can still go together! Oh this is perfect!" Rachel squealed, planting a wet kiss to Kurt's cheek before bouncing down the hallway, waving at Kurt before she had disappeared around the corner.

Kurt remained standing there in shock, trying to wrap his mind around what had just transpired.

Kurt sucked in a breath before he rambled as fast as he could "So apparently the gleeclub performs at-prom-and- wehavetogo. And Rachelwantsusgotogetherwithh er. As in meandyouwithherinthemiddle." He sucked in a breath "I'm sorry we have to go to prom."

Blaine stared at him. "…what? We go to prom? And what's with Rachel?" Blaine's confused frown made Kurt feel bad for having let this happen.

"The glee club has to perform at prom and so I have to go and Rachel somehow managed to tell me both of us would go with her." Kurt hung his head.

"But-but!" Blaine gaped, "there's no way. I can't go to prom, I know nothing! I've never been to something like this, the most we've ever done was dinner at the mall and a movie in a dark cinema room. I don't know how to act around everyone!" Blaine panicked as he sprung up and started pacing in Kurt's room, his hands destroying his curls, turning them into a frizzy balloon. "You have to remember the last time at the mall," Blaine cried.

Kurt bit his lip. Yes, that one had been true. But it had been _one_ incident.

Kurt and Blaine had been at the mall, shopping for a bit before planning to catch a movie. Just doing coupley things. One second, Blaine had been right next to him, hand intertwined with Kurt's in a relatively deserted area, laughing as Kurt told him about Rachel's latest attempt at getting Schuester to give her a solo – the next Kurt's hand had been empty and was Blaine almost on the other side of the mall.

Kurt had only caught a brief glimpse of how Blaine's eyes had turned golden and his nostrils had flared, then a woman shrieked in shock and Kurt had taken off in a run after Blaine, scared of what he might find (a dragon sitting in the mall for all to see?). Only he found Blaine standing in the personal space of a middle-aged woman, his arms stretched out as if to touch her, while her arms were wound protectively around her pregnant belly, looking at Blaine confused and shocked.

A tall man, probably her husband, then stormed out of a nearby store, pushing Blaine roughly away from her, screaming at him. Kurt had leaped in front of Blaine to protect him, Blaine's hazel eyes confused and teary. The woman had managed to calm her husband down, telling him Blaine had only wanted to touch her belly and she just hadn't expected it. The couple had wandered off in the end, the man still glaring daggers at Blaine.

Kurt had turned around to his boyfriend who had looked just as confused about his own behaviour as Kurt had. In the end, Kurt supposed it might have been because Blaine had never seen a pregnant woman before or because she had smelled different in contrast to other people. Blaine couldn't even remember the whole incident, he later confessed, sniffling, and only came back to himself when the woman had screamed.

But that had been _one_ incident. And afterwards they had met more pregnant women and Blaine's behaviour had been completely normal.

"Blaine, this was a one-in-a-lifetime occurrence. You charm everyone, wherever we go." Kurt pleaded.

Blaine opened his mouth to argue, but Kurt cut him off.

"No, Blaine. That was once. And I really want us to go. It'll be great." Kurt tried to convince.

Instead of voicing his concerns of the hate they might encounter at prom, Kurt decided not to mention it, since Blaine was already so worked up about attending prom.

Having made his decision, Kurt approached Blaine swiftly, grabbed his upper arms, turned him around to face Kurt and kissed him hard in the lips. Blaine froze for a second, his body becoming rigid, then relaxed as he melted into Kurt's arms and kissed him back. Kurt tried to focus on the kiss, but experiencing how much power he had over Blaine's wellbeing and happiness, sent a thrill through his body, starting at his spine and working its way up.

Feeling Blaine's tongue trying to open Kurt's mouth, Kurt drew back, eliciting a whine from Blaine's throat, sending another surge of _something_ through Kurt.

Blaine tried to draw him back in, but Kurt touched his forehead to Blaine's and put a finger against Blaine's lips. "Not now. Everyone is up and about. I don't want to get carried away with the possibility of someone barging in any second."

Blaine huffed and sent pouty dog-eyes to Kurt. Kurt still didn't completely understand how a dragon could pull off the adorable baby mammal. But it just made Blaine more special.

"…so what about prom?" Blaine timidly asked.

"And what about prom, Blaine? Everything's going to be okay. You're perfect and no one will know anything as long as you hide your wings and scales."

Blaine fidgeted in Kurt's arms, not meeting Kurt's eyes and Kurt could sense how unsure and anxious Blaine still was about the whole prospect.

"Besides, when we went to Rachel's party even Quinn didn't suspect anything. And Quinn is one suspicious person." Kurt smiled.

"Quinn…was the blonde girl? Finn's current girlfriend?" Blaine asked, slowly meeting Kurt's gaze.

Kurt nodded.

"She kind of scared me." Blaine admitted.

Kurt laughed then.

"Well, then you can certainly be happy she never comes over. And she'll be with all of us at prom, so if you're worried, she's on our side to scare off all the others." Kurt said, pecking Blaine's cheek and winding his arms around Blaine's neck, nuzzling closer.

Blaine hummed and Kurt could see how his eyes seemed to cloud a bit, the hazel becoming more golden. "Okay," Blaine breathed, "let's go to prom."

Kurt had to hold in a squeal, because _oh my god, he and his boyfriend were going to prom together! They'd dance together!_ Never mind Rachel in the middle.

He muffled his happiness in Blaine's shoulder, crushing his boyfriend against him.

* * *

It was past midnight when they got back, having driven a sullen Rachel back home. They giggled as they tried to open and close the front door as quietly as possible, a hazy feeling swimming through Kurt's veins even though he only had had one glass of punch. Kurt was a lightweight, and he was sure the punch had been spiked. After the alcohol disaster of the previous year, Kurt for sure knew the taste of alcohol and that punch had tasted too similar. He vaguely suspected Puck.

But Puck wasn't on the forefront of his mind right now, instead it was his handsome boyfriend, climbing the stairs beside him, hands grabbing at each other. Kurt had to stop for a second, staring at Blaine who smiled at Kurt with a glint in his eye as bright as that of the crown on Blaine's head.

No, his boyfriend hadn't been crowned Prom King, Finn had, but his step brother had vanished after Quinn lost to Lauren of all people. He'd thrown the crown at Blaine, who wore it proudly ever since (cheap and plastic as it was). And maybe, Kurt thought, the students at McKinley might have made his boyfriend Prom King if they had been able to. At least all the jealous stares of the girls of his school had made Kurt think so.

Kurt had never been more proud of Blaine. His boyfriend hadn't only immersed in the crowd like any other teenage boy his age, but at the same time, he had caught everyone's eye in a positive way. They had all stared at Blaine in fascination and Kurt felt incredibly satisfied that all the girls in his school had desired _his _boyfriend, whom they couldn't have. Kurt had been in their shoes more than long enough and finally it had been his turn to show off.

The addition of Rachel had actually been pretty nice. Kurt was scared at the beginning of the evening that people might take a dislike to him and Blaine, but Rachel had been distraction enough, showing Kurt and Blaine off like she had two boys on her every whim. Nobody watched or seemed to care as the two of them danced together after Rachel slunk into the crowd, looking for Finn.

It was a bit sad that the homophobic crowd at McKinley could be so easily satisfied, but in the end, it had worked in their favor. Also sad, but not a too high price, had been the not-so-perfect outfit for prom. Kurt had had initially planned an extravagant version with a Scottish kilt, but after it had become apparent Blaine needed an outfit too, his personal budget had been cut drastically. Kurt had settled with conventional attire in the end. But their boutonnieres still matched. If Rachel's corsage had looked somewhat different, it hadn't been Kurt's fault, it was just so it would match her dress more.

So Kurt's prom had actually been almost perfect. He was in a happy daze, as he opened his door, kissing Blaine in the doorway and then falling into bed with him.

They kissed for several more minutes, the air feeling stifling hot and Kurt was sure his white button up shirt had to be wet with perspiration. Suddenly, Blaine detached himself from Kurt, leaving Kurt lying panting on the bed, as he hurriedly went back to the door and locked it. Kurt watched in amazement and a hitch in his breath, as Blaine loosened his bowtie and slipped out of his blazer, hanging it onto the desk chair, before coming back and lying atop Kurt again.

Kurt's heart beat fast as he thought of all the possibilities and he surged forward to catch Blaine's lower lip between his teeth. This resulted in a barely constrained moan from Blaine as he pressed Kurt into the mattress. Kurt gasped as their clothed erections brushed and he instinctively bucked up. Blaine grasped Kurt's hips, holding him still and stopped kissing Kurt, only panted against his mouth.

Kurt whined. "Why'd you stop?"

He only received more panting and Blaine closing his eyes in reply.

"Blaaaaine! What is it? Can we please just get off? I know we shouldn't ruin these trousers, but right now, I really don't care." Kurt huffed.

It earned him a breathy chuckle.

Kurt glared at Blaine, suddenly not feeling so desperate anymore. "Oh, you find that funny?"

As Blaine slowly opened his eyes to gaze into Kurt's, Kurt's mouth went immediately dry and every possible remark left lying on his tongue, went out the window.

It was _that_ look again. one might almost think that Blaine's eyes were actually glowing. The hazel color had completely disappeared and it was just molten gold staring back at him, with thin slit pupils. That should have put a damper on Kurt's arousal, but it only made his pulse beat faster as it once again became apparent that his boyfriend wasn't ordinary.

Blaine growled and for a second Kurt felt fear, remembering Blaine's growl before he had bitten his hand, but as Blaine latched onto Kurt's throat and nibbled and licked at it, Kurt could only gasp and arch against Blaine's mouth.

A ripping sound filled the air and suddenly Kurt had Blaine's wings in his view, covered with the shredded remains of his shirt. Wanting to make sure, his hands skimmed up Blaine's torso, encountering gloriously naked skin and feeling the ridged scales along Blaine's sides.

Blaine whined as Kurt thumbed on his scales. "Please, shirt off, pants off." Blaine whispered against Kurt's neck.

Kurt had to take a second to make sure not to choke. _Who cared for clothes when they could have this?_

Kurt nodded and then Blaine was off him, pulling his trousers and shoes off, shaking his wings so the pieces of his shirt fell off and left him only standing in his white briefs, the bulge apparent and a wet spot forming on the front. The crown still sat crooked on his head. Kurt gazed open-mouthed at Blaine, just enjoying the view and thrill that this gorgeous, beautiful boy was actually his.

Blaine sighed impatiently and bent forward to grip Kurt's hips, pulling him forward to the edge of the bed, making him squeak. Kurt held himself up by planting his hands behind him and

Blaine unceremoniously kneeled down in front of him, grabbing Kurt's belt and loosening it. The same attention was applied to his trousers and shoes as Kurt stared on, and only when Blaine had stopped and raised an eyebrow questioningly at Kurt, did Kurt's fingers finally move, pushing the buttons through his shirt as fast as he could. Blaine helped him with his undershirt and then, finally, both of them were almost completely naked.

Kurt thrilled that in just a few minutes, they'd both be completely naked together for the first time and, if it was possible, his heart almost beat out of his ribcage and his hands started to sweat.

Sensing Kurt's nervousness, Blaine smiled sweetly, before nuzzling against Kurt's right thigh. Kurt felt Blaine's breath skim along the tender skin there, and his breath hitched as the glimmer in his belly started to burn alight.

Kurt knew where this was heading, he somehow did, but his mind didn't seem capable to put it into words. He could read in Blaine's eyes what he intended to do, and Kurt wasn't even sure how he knew, but he did. When Blaine hooked his fingers into Kurt's briefs, Kurt whimpered, pushing his ass off the mattress to assist.

And then he was naked in front of his boyfriend willingly, for the first time. Completely naked, not a piece of clothing left on his body. It was the most thrilling feeling ever, and Blaine's loving and hungry gaze only made it all the better, as he stared up at Kurt, kneeling at Kurt's feet, curls breaking free of the gel, tangled around the crown, his mouth only millimetres away from Kurt's cock.

Kurt was so thankful that his dad and Carole were fast asleep already and Finn's room was far enough away that no one could hear them if they kept moderately quiet, which had been a tiny problem the last few days, since apparently Blaine liked to get vocal.

With tonight's activities, Blaine's vocal abilities wouldn't be an issue.


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the second-to-last chapter folks!**

* * *

Kurt awoke the next morning to the view of early morning sunlight falling into his room.

He blinked slowly, his gaze drifting to the window. He felt comfortably warmed by Blaine's sleeping body lying half on top of him, his breath tickling Kurt's right shoulder. Kurt leisurely stretched his body, trying to wake up a bit more.

He turned his head, burying his nose in Blaine's curls and inhaled the scent while his hands wandered to Blaine's back to settle on the lines of the retracted wings on his skin. Kurt sighed contently, closing his eyes again and reveling in the intimacy and lazy happiness he felt. His finger slowly traced the ridged lines as he sighed again and shuffled down a bit to get further under the comforter.

Blaine groaned quietly in his sleep as his body was jostled lightly by Kurt's movement. His feet tickled Kurt's calves as he unconsciously moved them into a more comfortable position.

Kurt laid his head back onto the pillow, just staring at his ceiling and watching dust particles dance in the light. The house was still and quiet except for Blaine's light snuffled breathing. He smiled to himself as he remembered last night.

Kurt hadn't thought they'd move from hand jobs to oral so fast. But Blaine had been eager, completely enthusiastic, it had been...indescribable. It had been fantastic. Kurt had never felt such intense pleasure and Blaine's smiling eyes and happy face as Kurt looked down at him was the single best part of the whole experience, and that made everything so much better.

Blaine had even swallowed though Kurt hadn't asked him to (which he never would have done, but still). And though Kurt didn't feel ready yet to let his mouth touch a penis, much less swallow, Blaine hadn't cared, had still wanted to give this to Kurt, even though he knew he'd only receive a hand job in return.

Kurt was so lost in his thoughts he didn't hear the shuffling steps of someone moving down the hall or the knocking on his door. It was only when he saw the door to his room open in the corner of his vision, that his mind started to catch up.

His spine stiffened, his eyes grew big but as he opened his mouth to prevent this from happening it was already too late; his dad stood in the room, still in his pajamas and viewed Kurt and Blaine with pursed lips and a disapproving look.

His dad crossed his arms, his eyes boring into Kurt's.

Kurt slowly closed his mouth again, not knowing what to say.

It was obvious (clear as day, if one might point out) that he and Blaine were in bed together (nothing new there) and naked (very new and quite likely the issue for his dad). There was no use claiming that this had been innocent either. Even if his dad had closed his eyes to the times when Kurt and Blaine had gone to bed suspiciously early or when the shower had run only once, this was different. This was undeniable.

The minutes seemed to tick by as Burt stared at them. Kurt cursed his fair complexion as his skin started to heat up and a blush started glazing his cheeks. He shuffled, a bit uncomfortable now. Blaine grunted, his grip on Kurt tightening.

Burt cleared his throat. His voice was rough.

"Okay, boys. Up. Up right now. We're gonna talk about this. Now. And I don't want either of you getting back to whatever you've done because we need to talk about this. Now." Burt balked as his suggestion really hit him.

"Oh shit" he mumbled to himself, "I should have given them the talk weeks ago. Jesus." His hand hastily wiped across his head.

Kurt couldn't hold in a tiny squawk as he heard his dad mutter the words "the talk". It was going to get even more embarrassing than this. He didn't move and Blaine didn't even lift his head, only buried his nose deeper into Kurt's breastbone and exhaled.

Burt raised an eyebrow.

"Kurt, Blaine. Get up. Now. I mean it."

Kurt bit his lip. "But…you're gonna…see. Can you wait outside?"

His dad snorted. "I already "saw" everything months ago in the shower, Kurt. And no, I'm not gonna wait outside. I don't wanna leave you two alone a minute more until we've talked about this. Now!" Burt stepped forward to the end of the bed, reaching for the duvet, daring Kurt to move already.

"Oh jeez, okay, dad, okay!" Kurt exclaimed, shaking Blaine roughly, trying to get him to get up too, as he extended his left arm hastily to the floor, grabbing for his abandoned pajama pants. Blaine still didn't move one inch, only whined as Kurt's warmth was taken from him as Kurt, completely red, got off the bed and put on his pants as fast as possible.

Burt spared no glance at Kurt, focusing on Blaine. Kurt pulled on his pajama top quietly, not comfortable standing half naked in front of his dad.

"Blaine!" Burt huffed loudly. Nothing.

Kurt couldn't understand how Blaine could be so completely at ease in this situation, still lazily lying in bed completely naked with his dad having caught them and standing in front of the bed, one hand on the sheets.

"Blaine, sweetie, get up…" Kurt mumbled, leaning forward on the bed, stroking one his hands through Blaine's curls. This finally got a reaction out of Blaine. He turned his head towards Kurt, sleepy hazel eyes blinking at him, before a smile slowly brightened Blaine's face.

"Kuuuuuurrrrt!" Blaine slurred much too loud, grabbing at Kurt's biceps, trying to haul him into bed again. Kurt almost lost his balance before he managed to rear back, away from Blaine's grasping fingers. Blaine whined loudly, his feet stomping into the mattress in protest, the sheet sliding down his back with the movement, until only his buttocks were barely covered.

"Kurt!" Blaine huffed, after having given up to get Kurt back into bed, pleading puppy eyes attacking Kurt.

Kurt watched on in shocked amazement. He had always known Blaine seemed to lack the kind of modesty everyone else developed with puberty (except Puck, maybe), but he'd have never imagined in his wildest dreams, that when they were caught by his dad, Blaine would just lie naked in bed, ignore his father completely and even try to initiate more in front of his dad's eyes.

Blaine's behavior didn't make ANY sense.

"Kurt…,Kurt…Kurt!" Blaine mumbled, flapping his hand at him and smiling like a loon.

Kurt glanced at his father, hoping the next heart attack wasn't near.

Burt looked as baffled as Kurt felt. He stared at Blaine like an interesting new specimen, not the boy he had caught in his son's bed. Burt wasn't sure how to repond, as every possible scenario he had painted in his mind for this situation just didn't match with what was now before him.

As neither Burt nor Kurt visibly reacted for a time, Blaine lifted his head from the pillows, squinting at Kurt.

"Kurrrrt…" he moaned and turned onto his back, which resulted in the remaining part of the sheet finally falling down off his body completely. It revealed a nicely engorged cock, standing fully at attention. "Kurt!" Blaine pouted.

Kurt could feel his facial features slipping from his control. He felt incredibly hot, his face burned, but not out of fascination at seeing Blaine's cock. He let out a sound, which sounded like the whine of a wounded animal as he hid his face with his hands, not daring to look at his father.

Burt had squawked the second the sheet had fallen off to reveal assets to him he could have lived without seeing. For a millisecond the talk he'd had with Blaine, what felt like a long time ago came into his mind, about dragons and their mates. He should have expected this. But he hadn't been ready to watch it from the front row.

He hastily grasped the sheet and threw it over Blaine's lower body again, while barking "Blaine!" in a very affronted tone. Burt tried to ignore the tent still in his vision only very sparely hiding the erection from view as he stared sternly at Blaine, who flopped around the bed, spread like a star fish and humming to himself.

Kurt had taken his hands down again and was instead wringing them nervously in front of him, staring at the bump in the sheet. He felt close to tears from humiliation, not understanding Blaine's absolute indifference to having their relationship so plainly on display in front of his FATHER, for god's sake.

"Kurt, what's wrong with him?" his dad suddenly asked him, waving at Blaine, a frown marring his features.

Kurt only swallowed and shrugged.

Burt huffed. "Well, it's obviously not normal. I mean, seriously, that's no way ANY guy would behave if caught like that in bed…" Burt trailed off, watching as Blaine giggled and flopped his head from side to side, tent still going strong. "Seriously, who in the right mind would try to initiate a second round while I'm standing here?" Burt laughed bemusedly.

"Dad…" Kurt groaned, his face still flaming red, hating Blaine right now because of his absolute unhelpfulness.

"Kurt!" Blaine flagged him down. "Come back, it's so nice and warm here and I want moooore…like yesterday!"

Kurt choked on his own spit then, groaning, not knowing how much more embarrassment he could handle.

Burt looked at his son questioningly. "Okay, what's he meanin'? Kurt?" he asked, his amused tone all but having vanished now.

_This is all just a bad dream, this is not really happening_…Kurt prayed. He really didn't want to know if his inkling idea of what Blaine meant might be true and if it were so, he'd die an embarrassed puddle on the floor.

Kurt flailed.

"I need to phone Wes, I'm not entirely sure." He hastily grabbed for his phone, avoiding his dad's eyes as he fumbled with the phone's lock.

He desperately hoped he could buy himself and Blaine more time.

His dad huffed, but went up to Blaine on the bed, tucked the sheets firmer around him, while Blaine kept smiling stupidly at him, sighing contentedly.

Burt felt Blaine's forehead, but couldn't detect any unusual warmness. "And how 'you feelin', Blaine?"

"Tired." Blaine mumbled, his eyes closed. "And reaaaaaaaallly good…!", the last part of his speech was heavily slurred again.

Burt frowned and looked back at his son who was on the phone, waiting for Wes to answer.

"Kurt, if I didn't know any better, I'd say Blaine's drunk." Burt stared at his son imploringly.

"Dad, I _swear_ to you that he didn't drink last night." Looking into the pleading eyes of his son, Burt was sure of what he already knew; his kid didn't drink, not since that fiasco last year and Burt was pretty sure Kurt would never allow Blaine to get drunk like this either.

"Okay, I believe you, but tell me when you know what's goin' on."

Burt raised one eyebrow imploringly, and Kurt nodded briefly before shooing him out of the room just as the call was finally answered.

The door closed in front of Burt's nose with a clack. Feeling a bit dumbfounded, he went downstairs to store breakfast away so Kurt and Blaine could eat some later.

* * *

As he put the strawberries back into the fridge he could hear Kurt shrieking shrilly upstairs.

_Boy, he sounded angry._

Whatever that guy was telling him didn't seem to be any good.

Burt had just sat down on the couch, when Kurt hurried down the stairs, putting on a coat.

Burt cocked his head.

"Where're you going?"

Kurt stopped as he fished for his car keys in the bowl on the front door.

"Wes told me Blaine's in fact, drunk. And as long as I don't get him some pine oil, that sleepiness and idiotic behavior won't go away. And of course we have about anything in the house, but no pine oil." Kurt sighed. "So I'm going to the grocery store on a weekend, probably having to wait in line for an hour for some stupid pine oil. Blaine's upstairs, still sleeping."

With that, the door closed and a few moments later Burt could hear the Navigator hum to life and saw his son driving away. Aside from being convinced that Kurt had exaggerated when saying he'd have to wait an hour in line, Burt was puzzled about one fact: How could Blaine be drunk? Wes seemed to have confirmed Burt's inkling, but he had no idea how it could be possible. Had Finn or Kurt stashed away some bottles he didn't know of? Principal Figgin's had promised all parents that there was no alcohol at prom.

Burt pursed his lips. Finn wasn't home and he sure as hell knew Kurt would never fess up. So, his best bet was to interrogate a drunk Blaine right now to find out where his kids had the alcohol hidden away. Blaine was bad at lying and Burt could imagine he'd be even worse at it when he was drunk out of his mind.

So Burt sat up and walked upstairs to Kurt's room, where he could hear Blaine snoring loudly now.

* * *

Kurt was fuming. He had been standing in line for 20 minutes already, bottle of pine oil clutched tightly in his right hand.

As he had predicted, the line on a Saturday was hell. The cashier was a bored teenager, popping blue gum every few seconds, the sound grating on Kurt's nerves. In front of him were at least five old people with loaded carts, hands shaking as they sat a single item onto the checkout, before slowly turning back to the cart, taking the next item out and setting it down. Rinse and repeat.

Behind him a baby screeched into his ear, the mother trying to sooth her but nothing seemed to work. He hadn't had time for his morning routine, he felt underdressed as he had dressed in a panic before rushing to the supermarket, his bangs flopped into his eyes as he had had no time for styling either.

His stomach rumbled. Kurt sighed and shuffled his feet. A perfect morning had turned into a really nasty day.

He looked down at the bottle, making sure it was the right oil, because Mcqueen help, he didn't want to have to return home with the wrong kind of oil.

Kurt looked at his phone - Time: 1 pm. He sighed, willing the line to move faster.

He gnawed at his lip, hoping Blaine stayed in bed and his dad didn't go up to his room. He didn't want to think about what Blaine might say in his present condition.

As the teenager popped his gum once more, Kurt cursed him, the old people moving too slow, the baby attacking his ears, his situation, the oil, his dad walking in on them and Blaine's incapability to swallow sperm without getting drunk.

Because apparently, as Wes had so _wisely_ informed him, human sperm was the equivalent of vodka for dragons. They couldn't get drunk from any normal alcoholic beverages, no, but they evidently only had to swallow a minimum amount of sperm to get plastered. And additionally, they wouldn't only be drunk (which would wear off within a day, no worries, Wes had said) but they also would behave like sleeping beauty. The sperm would slow down their entire metabolism so much, they could sleep days and days before having digested it. And the only way to shorten this time span was for them to drink a cup of freaking pine oil (why oil, pray tell, Wes couldn't explain. It just was.).

And _of course_ Blaine had swallowed Kurt's release last night. All of it. He had even licked away the remains on his softening cock until Kurt had hissed because of oversensitivity.

So Blaine was drunk like a sailor. Lying in Kurt's bed, unsupervised, sleeping it off. And while Blaine was a very honest person all the time, Kurt feared what Blaine might tell his dad if he asked Blaine anything in this state. His stomach was in knots as he took a step forward, the elderly man at the front finally having packed up all his purchases and the old woman shuffled forward to put one item after the other into her bags.

* * *

Burt quietly knocked not expecting an answer - judging by the snores - and carefully pushed the door open.

Not much had changed since earlier that morning. Blaine was still lying naked in bed, the sheets still covering him but not as tight around him anymore, snoring and leaving a trail of saliva on Kurt's pillow. Only Blaine's clothes, which had lain on the floor in front of Blaine had transformed into a neat pile on the dresser.

Burt walked forward, coming to a stop in front of the bed as he gently shook Blaine by the shoulder, not wanting to scare him but willing him to wake up.

"Whu-?" Blaine mumbled, turning his head to Burt's side, his eyes blearily looking up. They kept drooping and Blaine laid his head down again, his eyes only half open.

Burt crouched down in front of him.

"Hi kiddo." He said.

Blaine smiled crookedly. "Hiiii…" He slurred, his eyes dropping closed.

Burt shook him a bit again. "Hey, no goin' to sleep there kid, not yet."

Blaine whined but opened his eyes a bit again.

"But I'm sooo tired." He pouted, his puppy dog eyes having no effect on Burt. He was on a mission.

"I know and I promise you can sleep as long as you like, without anyone interrupting you, if you just answer me one tiny question."

Blaine frowned. "Okay."

Burt waited a few moments, trying to formulate it correctly when Blaine's stare drifted off and his eyes became unfocused again.

Burt cleared his throat and Blaine jerked, his eyes open again.

"Where'd you get the alcohol? The stuff that made you drunk... Where did Kurt hide it?"

Blaine stared at him for a moment, looking confused, before giggling and blushing, putting his hand in front of his mouth like a little school girl.

Burt frowned.

"You're really asking this?" Blaine laughed.

Burt nodded, looking sternly at the dragon in his son's bed. "So?" He questioned.

Blaine blushed again (jeez, what was up with this kid? No reaction if you see him naked and aroused but ask him where they got the alcohol and he blushes like virgin bride), taking a few minutes to compose himself before answering. "From Kurt…from Kurt's….cock."

Burt was sure he had misheard. "What?" he asked confused.

Blaine licked his lips, taking a moment to answer, shortly looking up at Burt as if wanting to make sure he had to repeat.

"Kurt's cock. I sucked him off last night and swallowed his cum." Blaine giggled again, hiccupping the while. "And it tasted reeeeaaaally good. I wanted to do it again, but when you came in this morning trying to get us to eat breakfast, I wasn't allowed." Blaine pouted, pursing his lips and sullenly staring down at the pillow.

Burt's brain was frozen. He would have given anything to have misheard again but thanks to Blaine's clarification there was no way Burt could have dreamed this.

Blaine sighed when Burt didn't move, and he turned around, shuffled back under the sheets and closed his eyes again. "Night Burt."

Burt whispered "Night kid" before slowly standing up and walking out of the room.

So much for _the talk_. He was already light years too late. And he had never wanted to know this much about his son's sex life. Never.

_Oh God._

* * *

Kurt came home to his father sitting on the couch, his face ashen, posture rigid.

He immediately dropped everything, careful not to damage the oil bottle and went up to him.

"Dad?" he asked, concerned. "What is it? What happened? Are you not feeling well?"

His dad looked him in the eyes, lips pressed together.

Kurt didn't know what had happened but the look in his dad's eyes was scary. It was a look Kurt had never wished to see directed at him. It was the look his father had worn last year when he had kicked Finn out of the house after the decorating fiasco.

His dad finally sighed and rubbed his eyes, then looked up again at his son.

"I talked to Blaine. About his drunken state." He stated.

Kurt gulped. _Oh no, this was what he had feared. _"Oh…" he exhaled. "And…and what did he say?" Kurt tried to sound nonchalant, but his breath hitched a bit and his voice was much too high already to have his dad believe that Kurt hadn't got a clue.

Burt frowned at him. "I think you know very well what he might have said. And he didn't lie to me, he told me the whole truth." Burt sighed, cradling his head in his hands.

Kurt stood frozen, his heart beating faster and faster in his chest. He opened his mouth to say something but his dad had seen and held up his hand. "No. Let me talk first. Don't say anything right now."

And finally the look in his dad's eyes made sense. His father was disappointed in him. Kurt felt tears well up in his eyes, tried to hold them at bay.

Burt startled a bit as he saw Kurt's misty eyes.

"Oh, no don't cry, Kurt. It's happened already and it's something I never wanted to know. It's not any of my business what you two do behind closed doors. I've given Blaine and you my word and it stands as long as you two never do anything the both of you haven't consented to. But…Kurt? You should have known better. I never talked to Blaine about any of this safe sex thing yet and I'm pretty sure Carole never did either, but…you? I thought you knew enough. Knew enough not to risk anything and while I don't believe any of you has…something, I don't really approve of this. I don't."

Burt's face was grim.

Kurt rubbed at his face. He was embarrassed. His dad had said everything without directly using the words.

He sniffed. "I'm so so sorry dad. I…didn't think."

Burt huffed. "Yeah, you didn't and that's the problem."

Kurt bit his lip. "But Blaine's not…some boy I've met. He's been with us since the day he hatched and I really don't think he has any diseases. And I don't have any either."

Burt sighed.

"Kurt, that doesn't matter. I don't want you two doing this stuff without protection. It's not only about STD's and even though you knew what that meant? Blaine probably didn't. He didn't even have the _choice_ to choose if he wanted to trust you that much and that he had other options. Seriously, Kurt."

Burt shook his head.

Kurt felt like crying. His dad was right. He had been the one responsible, not Blaine, and Blaine couldn't even have known and he had just taken his choice from him. The tears finally fell down his cheeks, as he didn't try to hold them in anymore. Kurt just stood in front of his dad and cried quietly.

Burt watched his son sadly. He hadn't wanted to make Kurt cry but he needed him to know that what he had done hadn't been okay. Kurt should have known enough about protection to make sure both of them were safe. Burt had stashed all those pamphlets he had gotten from the clinic the second he had seen Kurt and Blaine kissing away into his bedside drawer, but he had waited too long. He should have come to them immediately and not waited and watched on as they fumbled around in the house, all the while thinking (hoping) that they wouldn't move so fast. Burt had botched it up in his own way.

"Kurt, listen to me. I want you to try to stop crying. What's done is done. We can't change that now and thankfully I don't think anything really bad happened. You'll calm yourself, then give Blaine this…oil?" Burt raised his eyebrows, as Kurt nodded. "And then both of you will come downstairs, back here. And then we'll talk. About everything - and especially protection. I wanna make sure you know everything and _Blaine_ knows everything. So you two are equally responsible and neither of you can make decisions over the other's head. Got it?"

Kurt swallowed and nodded at his dad while drying his tears with a handkerchief. "Sure." He whispered, then went to grab the pine oil and a spoon to go upstairs to Blaine.

* * *

Finn was unsure of what to do. He watched the scene in front of him, trying to be real quiet and not have them notice him.

Aside from his immanent confusion at everything, he watched as Burt was talking to Blaine and Kurt, sitting on the couch opposite, both of them beet red and shifting uncomfortably while Finn could have sworn Burt had just said the word "anal".

But that couldn't be, right? His eyes drifted to the dresser next to him in the hallway. Finn could smell the strange scent of pine wafting through the hall, coming from the bottle of oil standing on it.

Yeah, he didn't understand anything right now.

Finn had come home from Mike's, where all the guys had had a really cool video game marathon to end prom, only to step into his house and be confronted with this strange view. He wasn't even sure whether he should make himself be known or if he should just wait till they were done with whatever they were doing and then slam the front door again and act as if he just came in.

"…I got you a few already from the clinic, so here they are. Use them." Finn heard Burt say as Burt set down various shiny foil packets onto the coffee table with a crinkling sound and shoved them towards Blaine and Kurt, who had leaned backwards, staring at the objects -

...which were totally condoms.

Finn's eyes bulged. Oh shit. Burt had just given Kurt and Blaine condoms to "use them". Oh Shit!

He heard a shrill shriek and a bang and a rattle, then a cracking sound.

Burt, Blaine and Kurt all whipped their heads into the direction of Finn, staring at him wide eyed as Finn stared back, the broken oil bottle in front of him leaking onto the floor.

_Oh_, that had been him. With the shriek and so.

Kurt groaned when he saw Finn standing in the hallway and Blaine blushed some more, looking at the floor while trying to collect the condoms into the front pocket of his hoodie without drawing unneeded attention to himself.

Burt coughed. "Uh, hi Finn. You're back early. I thought you wanted to stay a bit longer?"

Finn gaped.

"Uh…yeaaaah. I want to, but…uh. We kinda wrecked a chinese plate or something and Mike's parents were really pissed, so we all had to go." Finn looked at Kurt. He was glaring at Finn. "So, what's for dinner?"

Burt smiled, Blaine shuffled, Kurt still glared.

"Not yet decided." Burt said. "How about you an' me get those takeout flyers and have a look? It's already late so I don't think we'll manage to cook something before your mom's home."

"Sure!" Finn blurted. He awkwardly went into the living room, as Kurt hastily passed by Finn to go upstairs, Blaine following with his hands holding the bulging pocket of _condoms_. Finn stared at the pocket until it had vanished with Blaine.

Burt cleared his throat, looking sharply at Finn who finally closed his gaping mouth. He hadn't even realized it had fallen open.

"So? Let's go into the kitchen and have a look." Burt gestured to the fridge, where all takeout flyers were pinned.

"But don't they need lube too and stuff?" Finn asked.

Burt startled and the look Finn received reminded him again, that he sometimes blurted things out he really shouldn't have. That was one of them.

"Right, pizza." Finn said.

* * *

Burt hated the awkwardness in the air at dinner. Carole had come home right in time for the pizza guy to arrive, so they were able to all eat together for once. His wife kept throwing him confused glances as to why Finn kept looking at the ceiling or gave a tiny squeak of shock any time Blaine or Kurt said something.

Finn's reactions caused Kurt's face to tint red again and Kurt, would ask Finn if he was okay or needed more water. Blaine was oblivious or had already forgotten that as a teenage boy he was _supposed_ to be embarrassed a bit longer over what had happened.

Burt chewed slowly, kept glancing at his son and Blaine. He couldn't imagine them having sex, he tried to catch something, anything which he could see and what would show him that Blaine and Kurt indeed were doing the deed. But he knew one couldn't see such things and if he was really honest with himself, he also knew that it wasn't so much that he couldn't imagine them doing it rather than Burt _didn't_ want to imagine it.

_Christ_, it was his son for fuck's sake. _His son_.

Kurt, who Burt had held when he'd just been born, a tiny bundle of red and wrinkled skin, screaming his lungs out. As a father he didn't want his kid to have sex. Ever.

Or only when he was old enough to have kids. Burt gulped.

Nothing helped to stop the squirming feeling in his stomach, not even the pizza.

Kurt was having sex. Burt felt enraged. Kurt was having sex with Blaine. And that was the problem. _Any_ other guy and Burt would have gotten out his old shotgun or borrowed the flamethrower from Charlie. But it was Blaine. And somehow, the anger Burt really wanted to hold, always dissipated when he thought of Blaine with Kurt.

Because it was Blaine and not some random snobby kid from school or god knows where.

It was the boy (dragon?) who had lived his whole short life with them. The boy who was almost like a third son to Burt. He had seen him the first day when he had still had the mind of a mildly intelligent cat, he had seen him grow and learn. Had seen how utterly dependent Blaine was on Kurt, how he seemed to live for Kurt. Burt knew exactly what made Blaine happy, what could anger him, what he was scared of. He'd seen Blaine go through the rough patches, been there for him as best he could, had helped him and seen him cry. He _knew_ Blaine.

And Burt also knew that he was a good boy, a boy Burt could only have wished for to be Kurt's boyfriend.

He didn't only hold the responsibility to protect his son, but also Blaine. He lived under his roof, hell he was part of the family. And that's what made it so difficult for him; he cared for both of them, Blaine also mattered, the same way Kurt did, but they were having _sex_ now and it was still so, so difficult for him to accept.

He hadn't told them this because it wouldn't change anything, and might actually create problems where none had been. So he had held his tongue on this one and tried to be sure neither Kurt or Blaine did anything stupid. At least not anymore.

Burt glanced at Finn, and Finn once again choked on his food when Blaine had asked Carole to pass the salt.

Yeah, Burt didn't look forward to having the talk with Finn one day, when it came to it, because Carole had told him only a few weeks ago, that no matter how she had tried to explain it to Finn, he had always forgotten at the end of the day.

So this seemed to call for some graphic pamphlets to ensure Finn didn't forget and yeah, Burt _so_ wasn't looking forward to that.

* * *

"Kurt?"

The tentative edge in Blaine's voice made Kurt look down at his boyfriend, who was lying on his chest, both of them snuggled together on Kurt's bed while watching some mindless TV (in that particular case, reruns of America's Next Top Model).

"Yeah?"

Blaine was quiet for a moment. Kurt could see how he was trying to formulate something as Blaine licked his lips.

"Why has your dad given us…condoms?"

Big hazel eyes bore into his while Kurt could feel the heat rising in his cheeks.

Blaine shuffled a bit on top of Kurt, clearing his throat. "I mean...we're not that far yet, really not and I just don't get it."

Kurt looked at Blaine for a moment more, the confusion and embarrassment clearly showing in Blaine's face. Kurt bit the inside of his cheek, glancing sideways at the damn pamphlets his dad had given them, which had been tossed onto the night stand after they had read them together. The condoms had been stacked into the deepest, farthest, darkest recesses of his nightstand drawer.

The pamphlets had covered all the technicalities, most of which Kurt HAD done research for, though unwillingly, on the internet before as they had progressed more each week.

Still, those condoms were…quite ambitious of his dad to have given them. But Kurt really hadn't wanted to correct his dad on his assumption and tell him even more details about the "progress" in their sex life. No thanks.

Kurt sighed.

"Maybe…because he thinks it could happen sometime. And I mean, it might -" Kurt blushed, biting his tongue " – not that it will happen anytime soon, I mean, we're not ready for it, but it could happen. If we got carried away or…. He just wants us to be safe. I think it's more of a precaution than any actual preparation. We're teenagers after all, Blaine, anything could happen."

He tried to smile reassuringly at Blaine, pretty sure it was coming off more as a grimace, but still trying to seem confident as Blaine now sported a frown.

Blaine rolled down next to him, his body suddenly tense."But…if _that_ did happen…" Blaine trailed off uncomfortably, squirming as he looked down at the duvet and picked at it with his fingers.

Kurt raised his left eyebrow. He was uncomfortable talking about sex sometimes, but Blaine seemed even shyer than him, even after having had Kurt's dick in his mouth. Surely it couldn't have been so difficult to now talk about it, could it?

"Yeah…?" Kurt prompted when Blaine was still picking at the fabric after a while. Kurt could feel the awkwardness in the room rising. And to say he had thought they had crossed this point in their relationship – how wrong he had been.

Blaine gave a huff, plopping his head down on the bed, looking at Kurt through his eyelashes. He mumbled into the mattress. "Does this mean you'd be okay with this? Us mating and all…? Because I don't want to get my hopes up to have them crushed and we haven't even talked about any of this."

Now Kurt was confused.

"What do you mean, mating? We've never talked about that and what exactly does it have to do with us…being together? I thought that mating was a process that doesn't just happen, ; it has to be initiated by both parties? At least that's what Wes told me in his oh so cryptic explanation…" Kurt trailed off, frowning at how Blaine now looked kind of crestfallen. His face had morphed from silent hope to disappointed sadness.

"Blaine? What is it? What did I say?" Kurt reached out a hand to cradle the side of Blaine's face. Blaine sighed as he fell into that touch and closed his eyes.

"I suppose that's Wes for you. I...can't have _that_ kind of sex with you, without initiating the process. It's, uhm…it happens then. I'd lose control and automatically try to form the bond. And if you wouldn't consent I couldn't stop either way then and I really, _really_ don't want that to happen. So I want you to be sure."

Blaine looked up at Kurt with such sad eyes that Kurt suppressed his first reaction of shuffling back from Blaine and withdrawing his hand. His hand twitched a bit on Blaine's jaw but Kurt didn't pull back and as Blaine's hands cradled his hand, he relaxed again.

"Oh. So….okay. Wow…" Kurt exhaled and swallowed. "So this actually means if we ever went all the way, we'd really go _all_ the way with no turning back." He said more to himself than to Blaine to make sure he had really understood. He felt Blaine nod slowly.

"But we really don't have to, Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed quietly. "I don't wanna pressure you. I want you to be happy." He whispered.

TV now all but forgotten, Kurt watched the play of emotion on Blaine's face. It was clear Blaine loved him and Kurt loved him back, but mating…was like marriage. Only there wasn't a divorce option. Kurt felt too young and not ready for that yet. While he knew Blaine wished for him to say yes Kurt would have lied to himself and Blaine if he told him he was ready. And Kurt didn't lie to Blaine. He didn't.

He pressed his lips together before shuffling up into a sitting position, back against the headboard. He opened his arms wide. "Come here."

Blaine pushed up slowly and crawled into the embrace, Kurt's arms immediately engulfing Blaine's body and holding on tight. He pressed a kiss to Blaine's lips, locking eyes with Blaine.

"You know that I love you." Kurt smiled. Blaine hummed, the skin around his eyes crinkling as he smiled. "But I…I really don't think I'm ready for this yet. Mating, I mean. It's probably the biggest decision we could ever make and…we're still so, so young. People our age normally don't marry, and mating is so much more than marriage." Blaine's eyes had watered, even though he had already been sure of Kurt's answer. It still hurt. Kurt smiled sadly and pressed another kiss to Blaine's lips.

"None of that, please, sweetie. I just…I want it to be special, when I do say yes. And there's no if, only the question of when. I want to say it when I know of everything it entails and when I'm so sure that I can't live without it anymore, when I'm sure it'll make us equally happy…"

Kurt trailed off, quietly wiping away an escaping tear with his thumb, from Blaine's face.

"And…" Kurt whispered, "it'll be the happiest moment of our life. That's what I want. Not only for me, but for both of us. Not an uninformed decision we made too hastily. And I'm only saying this because that's what I wish for, while I know we're both still so young. But I _swear_ to you, one day I will say yes. Just…not today and not tomorrow."

Kurt crushed Blaine against him then, holding him even tighter as Blaine muffled his sniffles in Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt felt bad for Blaine, knowing Blaine was more than ready, but he didn't want to ruin this for Blaine by lying to him and turning the mating into a disaster. Because it was so much more than just sex and Kurt maybe felt ready for the physical step, he really didn't think he could handle the prospect of being bound yet. It felt like something adults did and as much as Kurt wanted to be completely grown up – he didn't need that aspect of adult life just yet. With Blaine here in his arms he felt just fine.

Or maybe he didn't know what he was missing?


	11. Chapter 11

**This is it. Last chapter and mostly fluffy-fluff! I hope you guys liked the story even just a little bit and I'd love to hear from you what your favourite scenes might have been.  
**

**Thank you so much for reading! :)  
**

* * *

The following week was busy with preparing for Nationals, studying for exams, preparing dinner together (Kurt wanted Blaine to learn to cook ), sneaking away in the evening to tumble naked into bed together, and driving to Dalton on Saturday for practice.

Nick had turned human since their last visit and was much more content than in dragon form. He was a bit quiet (at least compared to Jeff), but he and Blaine now got on with each other so incredibly well. Kurt spent the afternoons staring love-struck at Blaine standing only half-dressed in front of them and really, who could care for Nick when they had such a fabulous boyfriend as Kurt had?

David and Jeff had taken to teasing Kurt as he let tiny sighs escape him from time to time while staring at Blaine. It was annoying, but the teasing was forgotten quite fast when Blaine transformed into a dragon for the first time after the disastrous afternoon three weeks ago.

Jeff, David, Nick and Kurt gasped loudly and Wes whistled quite loudly and took a step backwards, looking impressed as Blaine's dragon form stood in front of him. Kurt stared open-mouthed at Blaine who was the size of a horse. His little dragon, too chubby to walk but perfect to cuddle, had completely vanished and instead a big dragon was there, his muted colored scales shining a startling jade where the sun hit them.

Wes scratched his head.

"Okay, that was faster than I anticipated. Change back, Blaine, we'll practice flying in the woods, you're too big for this room now."

And too big was still an understatement in Kurt's mind.

So they ventured outside into the nearby woods, hidden from view by the trees and Blaine changed again.

Kurt saw Wes' dragon form for the first time as he changed too to show Blaine how to maneuver his bigger body and get into the sky with a heavier body mass. He was a beige dragon with golden flecks scattered along his back, while his eyes were almost completely black. He was much bigger than Blaine and when he roared, Kurt had to confess, he was a bit scared.

As the two dragons glided along the tree tops, Blaine more often than not destroying the crowns of the trees instead of gliding around them, Kurt had to ask how they could just fly around there; they could be seen miles away.

David just shrugged and told him that the headmaster of Dalton knew about the dragons (might have been one himself) and always found excuses for the strange shapes above the Dalton woods if anyone dared to ask. The student's quarters didn't overlook the woods, and as the forest was school owned people never really wandered there.

When they went home in the evening Blaine was brimming with excitement, hinting to Kurt that next week he and Wes had a surprise for him, which only filled Kurt with dread instead of the joy which danced in Blaine's eyes.

As it turned out, his inkling was right. The next Saturday placed a pair of aviator goggles into Kurt's hands while David shot him a pained expression, mouthing he had tried everything to prevent this.

Kurt looked dumbly between the goggles in his hands and Wes, who was grinning the almost forgotten manic grin that Kurt had seen when he had first visited Dalton.

Blaine was already stripping enthusiastically next to Kurt, throwing his briefs almost into Jeff's face, who made a horrified sound.

"What…pray tell is this fashion faux pas and what am I supposed to do with it?" Kurt drawled, trying to let his disgust show clearly on his face.

Blaine looked insecure for a minute but only until he realized Wes was still beaming at Kurt and Blaine copied him, hopping from foot to foot in anticipation, causing everything on display to bounce too, from which Kurt had to radically avert his eyes.

"….what?" he asked, timidly.

"Get them onto your head and climb onto your boyfriend!" Wes cried happily and clasped his hands.

"What?" Kurt shrieked as Blaine transformed. Blaine gave a happy humming sound, to which Wes crooked his eyebrow but didn't comment, only grasped Kurt's shoulders, ignoring the boy's mantra of "no, no, no, no...I don't wanna fly" and herded him to Blaine, who was lying crouched in the ground so Kurt could get onto his back.

Kurt dug his feet into the ground. "Are you nuts?! I'm not going to sit on Blaine and fly with him! That's dangerous, there's no seat belt or any safety measure and I could fall and oh god, Blaine's still crushing into trees, no, I don't want to!" Kurt babbled in panic.

"Don't worry, he won't let you fall."

Wes tugged the goggles out of Kurt's hand and snapped them unceremoniously onto Kurt's face, eliciting a pained sound from Kurt as the goggles hit his nose. Wes took advantage of that second to hoist Kurt onto Blaine's back with inhuman strength.

When Kurt realized what he was lying on, he rushed into a sitting position, squawking as Blaine moved into a crouching position. "Let me down! Blaine!" Kurt snapped, "don't you dare start fly-"

The rest of Kurt's sentence was lost to his own shrill scream as Blaine rose into the air, gaining height in a very short time. Kurt pressed his eyes tightly together, trying to ignore the strong wind on his face as he clutched at Blaine's neck and dug his feet into the dragon's sides.

When they weren't ascending anymore and Blaine's wings weren't flapping wildly, Kurt dared to open one of his eyes a squint, regretting it immediately.

They were high up in the air.

The tops of the trees were just grazing them and Kurt could vaguely make out the tiny dark spots of their four friends on the ground. Kurt's ears were ringing as he leaned back to get a better look at the situation.

He was indeed sitting on Blaine's back, between his wings and they were flying in loops around the group of boys on the ground.

The scales where Kurt held onto Blaine's neck, were vibrating and Kurt realized he could feel Blaine humming. It soon became apparent that Blaine wasn't planning to land anytime soon as he dropped out of the loops and climbed higher only to descend again and flit along the trees.

Kurt tried to relax, but it just wouldn't work. He could feel every bump as Blaine occasionally clipped trees and damaged them with his scaly sides. The shitty wind was destroying the last remnants style his hair had after the goggles had done their work. God, he had to look so ridiculous with those on his face!

By the time Wes called up to them, nearly an hour had passed and Kurt had finally taken a liking to flying. It was fun and Blaine indeed was always careful not to drop Kurt and _wow, he was riding on a dragon_.

This elated thought evaporated suddenly as Blaine's whole front turned downward and they _fell_ towards the ground.

Kurt was screamed again, thinking Blaine had lost control, but a happy roar showed him it was Blaine's intended way to land.

And then came the branch out of nowhere.

It snapped against Blaine's right wing and the smooth fall turned into a tumbling crash-landing. Blaine went head over heels and Kurt's breath stuck in his throat as he faced a certain fall to his death.

It all happened so fast, Kurt didn't even manage to start screaming as Blaine suddenly turned around and somehow Kurt was on Blaine's belly, enveloped in the safety of Blaine's wings.

The impact with the ground was hard and wet. Wetness ran down his face and Kurt wiped it away, to open his eyes. The goggles were god knows where and next to him, Blaine was human again. Kurt gasped and scrambled to hold Blaine, make sure he was still breathing and not hurt.

"You okay, Kurt?" Blaine groaned, looking at his boyfriend.

Kurt could only nod with an open mouth, his hands flitting over Blaine's body to make sure he wasn't harmed.

They heard yelling and the sound of feet crushing leaves and then Wes, David, Jeff and Nick stumbled into the clearing, completely out of breath with wide eyes.

After they made sure both boys were okay, they helped Kurt and Blaine up, Wes already holding out Blaine's clothes.

Kurt looked down at himself, realizing they had landed in a mud pit and it was not water, but brown, slimy mud dripping down his face. His expensive weekend-outfit was ruined and as he glanced at Blaine he saw his boyfriend wasn't faring any better: he was caked in mud and the formerly clean clothes were now muddy too.

The relief not being hurt turned into anger by the time Kurt and Blaine had reached the Navigator, Kurt muttering to himself and cursing at how his beautiful seats were going to get bathed in mud and his whole car interior, damnit!, while Blaine kept fidgeting next to him, never daring to look Kurt in the eye.

"We're _never_ doing that again, mister."

Kurt gave Blaine the stink-eye the whole ride home.

* * *

When they had finally arrived home to an empty house, Kurt had decided they should use the opportunity to bath together in the bathtub in the master bathroom. He filled the tub with hot water and a huge amount of bubbles just to see Blaine's eyes light up.

Because even though he was still a bit annoyed at Blaine and Wes for deceive him like this, Kurt just couldn't seem to stay angry with Blaine. So here they were, sitting together in the tub, clean again and just enjoying the lazy closeness.

Blaine kept looking at him through his wet lashes, his mouth hidden by the bubbles.

"You know I'm sorry, don't you? I didn't mean it," Blaine mumbled, giving Kurt his signature puppy-dragon hybrid eyes.

Kurt sighed as he sank deeper into the water, his calves grazing Blaine's thighs.

"Yes, I do. But damn, Blaine, we could have broken our bones, our clothes are unsalvageable and the inside of my car looks like a mud monster threw up in it. We'll have to clean all that tomorrow. I had planned to do nothing but lie in bed and cuddle with you." Kurt pouted.

Blaine snorted, trying to hide his grin. Water droplets were hanging onto the stray ends of his curls.

"Buuuut…" Blaine mused, his hands skimming along Kurt's legs to his knees under the water, "cuddling isn't all you had in mind, is it?" His raised his eyebrows at Kurt, a cheeky grin taking over his lips.

Kurt smiled and gnawed at his lower lip.

"Maybe…" he whispered, then squealed as Blaine curled his hands behind Kurt's bent knees and suddenly tugged him forward so there was almost no space left between them.

Kurt exhaled, as the water almost splashed over the edge of the bathtub but didn't in the end.

Blaine kept slowly rubbing his hands up and down Kurt's legs, the water flowing along them.

"…what are you doin'?" Burt's voice suddenly echoed through the room.

Kurt flinched in surprise and looked at his dad, who had come out of nowhere and was now standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame and frowning at him and Blaine in the tub.

"Hi Burt!" Blaine exclaimed happily, waving and spraying foam from his hand all over the floor and wall.

Kurt huffed. "What does it look like, dad? We're bathing."

"And what are you doing in our bathroom instead of your own? You have a shower!"

Kurt rolled his eyes, refusing to get embarrassed in front of his dad. He shouldn't act so surprised seeing what he already knew about their relationship. "Because my bathroom doesn't have a tub and we were drenched in mud."

Burt's eyebrows shot up. "Mud?" he asked confused.

"Yeah, we didn't land like I had planned and we kinda fell into a mud pit." Blaine chimed in, sullenly, squeezing Kurt's thighs under the water.

Kurt glanced at Blaine, not understanding why he had squeezed him, but Blaine hadn't even seemed to notice his action.

Burt's eyes had widened and he kept glancing between the two of them and suspiciously eyeing the mountains of bubbles in the tub.

"You know what? I don't even wanna know. I'm closing the door now and leave you two alone. But don't make a mess." Burt stressed the last word, looking beseechingly into Kurt's eyes.

Kurt's ears flamed up, recognizing the double-entendre. Kurt lost his futile battle with embarrassment. "Dad!" he whined as Burt closed the door behind him, but his whine turned into a barely suppressed moan as suddenly a hand wrapped around his soft dick under the water.

Looking back at Blaine, he was met with a teeth-flashing grin and a low hum from Blaine. Apparently Blaine had gotten the double meaning too and was going to make sure it had a right to exist.

* * *

A week later the glee club was on their flight to New York and as Kurt watched the clouds through the window he had to admit that flying on Blaine had been more fun.

Kurt and Blaine had had quite a quarrel before Burt drove Kurt and Finn to the airport. Blaine had been moping the last few days about not being allowed to come with them and when Kurt had packed in the evening, Blaine had sulked and whined the whole time, clinging to Kurt and sniffling about being left behind.

While it had been cute in the beginning, it had gotten annoying rather fast because no matter how often Kurt and Carole and Burt and even _Finn_ had explained to Blaine he'd only be gone for a few days and be back come Sunday evening, Blaine _simply. hadn't. quit. whining. _It was like Kurt had been trying to reason with an extraordinarily thick child. It didn't matter that Kurt was only gone for a short time, no, Blaine was convinced once he'd seen New York, Kurt wouldn't come back for him.

Kurt's night hadn't included the relaxing rest that he really needed, it had consisted of cradling a bawling Blaine in his arms and telling him nothing would happen. Blaine had asked him again and again to stay, which was ridiculous and Kurt still had told him it'd be okay and he _had_ to go. He'd even bring Blaine a souvenir, which had shut his boyfriend up in the end, but only until the moment his alarm went off.

Kurt opened his eyes to find the bed cold, Blaine nowhere to be found and his formerly packed luggage empty. He bolted out of bed, threw open his closet and sure enough, all of his carefully planned and gingerly folded outfits for his bags had been hung into his closet again, same with his face products, shoes and tickets. Everything.

Kurt had stomped down the stairs fuming, to find Blaine standing in the kitchen with a plate filled with high staked pancakes in his hand, which he held out to Kurt, smiling. He asked Kurt what they were to do today and Kurt had to restrain every single fiber in his body from screaming at Blaine and throttling him.

Instead he had screamed at nothing, successfully waking up the others, who had all run down the stairs to look for the break-in which had to have occurred.

After Kurt's explanation of Blaine's behavior, Burt had taken Blaine by his collar and dragged him into the living room. No one had dared to follow, but they heard plenty of murmuring and sniffling before the two emerged ten minutes later, Burt with a pulsing vein on his forehead and Blaine with a red blotchy face and snot running down his nose.

His dad instructed Kurt to repack as fast as possible so they wouldn't miss their flight and that Blaine would behave himself.

Kurt promised to skype at least once if they got any internet connection at their hotel, and hugged Blaine to his chest as long as possible while Blaine clawed at his jacket, clinging. Blaine's hands trembled and Kurt almost wanted to stay at home, which was just stupid.

Blaine stood next to Carole as they said a final goodbye, the picture of pure misery as his eyes still begged Kurt to take him with them. Kurt's heart shattered quietly as they walked out the door.

* * *

In the evening, while Kurt sat between all the others in their sparse hotel rooms, trying to write songs and his feet aching from walking all day, he found himself missing Blaine more than he had thought he would. He was in _New York_ and their group was having, aside from the ordinary drama, so much fun. But it still felt like something was missing.

Kurt didn't understand how he could miss Blaine after only a few hours, so he forced himself to ignore his feelings and immerge himself in the discussion.

Just before bed, he saw his dad had sent him a message. Kurt lifted an eyebrow, as his dad hated texting with a passion.

_**Dad:**__ I swear, I can't take this much longer…_

Kurt frowned. He had no idea what his dad was talking about and the message was too cryptic to even take a guess.

He was tired and he and Rachel had planned so much tomorrow, so he just shrugged, laid his phone down and went to bed, squished between smelly boys and loud snoring. He wrinkled his nose and hoped for the morning to come fast.

* * *

In front of Tiffany's, as Rachel said the very significant words "You're the only one besides me, who understands how amazing this place is. Which is why I have a secret to tell you: When we graduate I'm coming back and going to college here." Kurt felt a haze had been lifted from his eyes so he could see the whole world, his future, in a new light.

He coughed as he involuntarily inhaled bagel crumbs.

Rachel stopped talking, looking at him, concerned, but Kurt only shook his head. As they walked down the street toward the Gershwin Theatre, the pavement crowded with people as New York always is, Kurt felt utterly alone.

He only thought of Blaine. Blaine, left behind in Ohio, while Kurt was in New York, alone.

Kurt swallowed, his eyes burning for a second before Rachel caught his eyes again, frowning. "Are you okay?"

Kurt coughed. "I'm fine, it was only the crumbs."

As soon as Rachel looked ahead again he rubbed the threatening tears from his eyes.

Yes, Kurt missed Blaine a bit too much for only having been separated for a day but the thought of living here without Blaine or even Blaine with him in the city but completely alone during the day, made Kurt scared and his throat seemed constricted.

The memory of Blaine's disappointed eyes when Kurt had told him he didn't want to mate yet flashed before his eyes. He stopped walking. What he was considering was mad, but…

"KURT!" Rachel screeched ahead of him, fuming. "Come on, we don't have that much time left and we're in _New York_!"

"Coming!" Kurt called out, jogging after Rachel, but that train of thought didn't leave him.

The question was: was he really ready? What did it even all mean?

* * *

In the evening, after the competition, Kurt slumped into the only chair unoccupied by some kind of dirty laundry in the boy's room. He was completely exhausted and could still hear the screaming and shouting next door, where everyone was attacking Rachel and Finn.

He sighed as he turned on the laptop, happy he was alone in the room for the first and probably last time. But at least he could skype home now without anyone interrupting or leering over his shoulder. He didn't want to see Blaine for the first time again if there were people watching.

As the call finally connected his dad's pinched face filled the screen.

"Finally!" Burt harrumphed. "I swear, if you didn't come home tomorrow I'd duct tape Blaine's mouth shut!"

Kurt mouth fell open.

"What? What happened?" he exclaimed.

Burt sighed as Kurt could suddenly hear the distinct voice of Blaine in the background.

"Is that Kurt?" Blaine could be heard shouting excitedly, then Carole's murmured voice before a whining sound erupted.

Burt sighed. "In a moment, kiddo!" he hollered down the doorway, before looking back at the screen.

"It's not exactly about what happened," he told Kurt "more about what didn't stop. I thought Blaine would behave himself until you came back, but as soon as I walked through the door yesterday Blaine had started whining and moping again, asking where you were. It's…"

Burt sighed as he scratched his head.

Kurt pressed his lips together. "I take it he's not coping very well?"

Burt laughed.

"Christ, that's an understatement. He crawled into our bed last night, Kurt, telling us he couldn't sleep in your bed alone and the rest of the night Carole and I couldn't close our eyes for one second because Blaine kept sighing and turning. I don't know if I should laugh at it all or start crying."

Burt sighed, rubbing his hands down his face.

"It's like he's so dependent on you, he can't imagine his life without you. Which is really not good, I mean, look at 'im. The kids gotta do something in his life apart from living just for you. Carole and I have been thinking about teaching him in my shop or maybe evening school, I don't know yet."

Burt held his hand up as Kurt opened his mouth.

"But that's none of your concern. That's between us and Blaine. You just focus on your own education."

Kurt nodded mutely.

"But…you really think Blaine's dependent?" Kurt looked at his dad, his head down.

Burt's lips thinned.

"Yeah, I think so. If he was any normal teenager I'd say he has some big issues, but I don' know!" Burt shrugged. "He's a dragon, we don't know anything 'bout his normal behavior, it might even be considered good for him. Hell if I know!"

Kurt squirmed uncomfortably in his seat.

"I suppose I'll head to Dalton when I'm back and maybe ask Wes. I already had some questions which I wanted to discuss, so I think I can just go ahead and ask him about this behavior, too."

Burt looked intrigued.

"What other questions?"

Kurt couldn't help the blush, which spread across his cheeks.

"Dad!" he exclaimed.

Burt held up his hands in mock surrender. "What! One's allowed to ask. But going by your tomato face I'm not sure I really wanna know. Just…Kurt?"

Kurt gulped.

"Make sure you really think about it all."

His dad's serious look made Kurt feel like a child again. But he was sure. At least he thought, he was pretty sure. "Yes, I will did, dad. Promise." Kurt croaked.

Burt nodded grimly. "Well," he sighed, standing up, "suppose I'll get that whining reptile in here before he starts chewing on our shoes." Burt winked and went out the room.

It didn't even take ten seconds before Kurt could hear scrambling and Blaine almost fell into the screen.

"Kurt!" Blaine yelled happily, gazing at him with such love and wonder, Kurt felt like he was the next longingly awaited Johnny Depp movie. Underlying Blaine's voice was the strange humming again.

"Blaine!" Kurt forced himself to smile just as enthusiastically, because after all, he was very happy to see Blaine. And it wouldn't do any good to sullen the mood because of Kurt's own indecisiveness.

"Why did you only skype now?!" Blaine pouted, his lips quivering. "I thought you'd skype every evening!"

Kurt smiled lovingly at the tiny Blaine filling his screen.

"I'm so sorry, Blaine. Yesterday was just too much drama again and I never had a free minute for you. And I didn't want the whole glee club on my back."

Blaine shook his head. "I guess it's okay…," he murmured, "but I still miss you. But you're coming back tomorrow, right?" When Kurt didn't answer, Blaine looked closer. He frowned. Why was Kurt looking at him so strangely? His eyes were boring into Blaine like he was searching for something.

"Kurt?" he asked confused. He could see how Kurt jolted then, the staring look disappearing immediately out of his eyes.

"What?" Kurt's voice was high like when he was embarrassed or unsure.

Blaine cocked his head. "What were you thinking about?" Blaine wasn't sure if it was just the lighting but he could have sworn Kurt blushed a deep red.

"N-nothing!" Kurt stuttered, looking everywhere but the laptop.

"Kuuurrrt…" Blaine whined. "Come on, tell me."

Kurt bit his lip as he shyly looked back. "Not yet…okay?" he mumbled.

Blaine sighed. "Okay. But you'll tell me? I'll wait, but you promised" Blaine smiled.

Kurt smiled back. "Sure."

Blaine huffed. "I wish I was there with you."

The image of Kurt chuckled. "I know, sweetie, I know exactly how much. I'll be back tomorrow, but now I have to log out." Kurt smile turned sad. "We have to finish packing. And-" a door clicked on Kurt's screen and the hollering of the boys could be heard as Kurt rolled his eyes "-consult Rachel as she is still in shock from-" Kurt stopped himself as Puck wandered behind Kurt, shooting an interested look at the screen while smirking. Kurt smiled apologetically. "I'll tell you all about it tomorrow. Good night, Blaine."

Blaine sighed sadly. "Night to you, too."

"I love you," Kurt whispered, before logging off Skype.

The screen had turned dark as Blaine still sat in front of it. "I love you, too…," he whispered in the darkness of the room.

* * *

When Finn and Kurt entered their home on Sunday afternoon Kurt was immediately engulfed in Blaine's arms. Kurt happily threw his arms around Blaine's neck, scraping his underarms along Blaine's scales in the movement, but not caring much. He inhaled Blaine's scent and felt his whole body relax.

Blaine peppered kisses along the side of Kurt's neck. Kurt squinted at his family as he still was unsure about public PDA – especially now that Finn's and Rachel's kiss had been such a disaster in New York (for the club, not for the two of them, but the following accusations of who was responsible for loosing had to have been a damper certainly).

But Finn was actually giving them a crooked smile and motioned to Kurt that he'd take his luggage upstairs too.

Burt was sighing, "Finally I can sleep again" while Carole just looked at them like a doting mother would.

Kurt blushed when he felt Blaine's tongue lick along his neck and then he could hear the now already familiar humming start, coming from Blaine's throat.

Blaine crowded Kurt against the back of the couch and – whoa, that was enough of a display in front of Carole and Dad (not that his dad hadn't seen too much already, still not a reason to add even more to the list).

So Kurt detached Blaine from him with a littlebit of force and took a pouting Blaine upstairs, noticing how he immediately brightened up as soon as he was the center of Kurt's attention again.

Luckily Finn had already deposited Kurt's luggage in his room and it was empty. Kurt closed the door behind them.

"After that flight, I think I'll take a shower. Care to join me?" he breathed, and Blaine's blown pupils diverting into slits on a golden sea were answer enough.

Kurt's head rested comfortably on Blaine's chest as Blaine slept soundly, sniffling snores sounding lightly through the room. Kurt quietly sent a message to Wes, hoping he'd answer soon.

In the morning, the answer greeted Kurt when he woke up.

**Wes:** _Sure, you can come over today, if you would like. Just be sure to not bring Blaine, dragons have better hearing than humans and neither David, Jeff nor Nick are here this weekend to distract him._

Kurt's breath hitched – he hadn't expected to be able to have the talk this early. He bit his lip, glancing at still sleeping Blaine, who was now lying on his front and drooling into the pillow. Kurt would have to go without Blaine, even though he had just gotten home. The sooner Kurt had all his answers, the sooner he could make his decision and make Blaine truly happy.

Deciding to head to Dalton early, Kurt pressed a kiss to Blaine's curls before slipping out of bed, sending a quick text to Rachel and writing a note to Blaine.

_I'm sorry for not being here when you wake up – but I have to take care of something._

Kurt paused in writing as his phone buzzed. Predictably Rachel had already answered and confirmed.

_Rachel will be here soon and you two will have enough fun without me while I'm gone._

_I thought it'd be nice for you to have another try at this without trying to get unsuccessfully drunk._

_xo Kurt_

_P.S. I really love you._

Kurt paused, looking at the note. It felt strange to see his declaration of love written out so plainly. But it also made Kurt more sure that what he was about to do could only result in a positive ending. Whatever horrors Kurt might be shown by Wes.

* * *

Kurt felt like biting his nails.

Once again sitting in the Warbler's meeting room in front of Wes, only a round table separating them while Wes stared him down, creepy half-smile in place again. Dejá vu. Only this time, the Dalton hallways were completely empty and quiet as most of the students were on the school trip.

Despite having known Wes for quite some time and even trusting him, Kurt was still nervous about what he was about to ask.

"So?" Wes questioned. "What do you want to know that Blaine isn't supposed to hear? I mean, I have an inkling of what it might be but I don't want to jump to conclusions. Just.." Wes frowned at Kurt's stiff posture, "try to relax and ask away. I'm not going to judge you. I don't think anything can really shock me anymore, not since I caught Nick and Jeff last week…," Wes trailed off, apparently reliving the moment before shuddering and straightening in his own chair.

The clock in the room ticked away.

Kurt kept shooting looks at Wes, who sighed. "Kurt?" he prompted.

Kurt inhaled and tried to stop himself from turning dark red, but the mirror on the wall indicated otherwise.

"Oh my, I thought this topic would come up sooner or later," Wes mumbled to himself, as Kurt started.

"I want to know more about mating." Kurt coughed.

Wes raised his eyebrow, leaning back in his seat. "Elaborate."

Kurt gnawed at his lower lip, hating Wes for making to so difficult. It felt even worse than the talk with his dad. "I…we…uhm. Blaine and I have been together for some time…and while…uh- we've been…let's say, sexually active" Kurt coughed, ", we haven't done anything to start the mating process. And I thought this was okay, but in the last few weeks…I don't know. I know Blaine wants to mate, of course he does, but in the beginning I didn't want to. But now…I'm not so sure. I think I might want to, but that's when I realized I don't really know anything about it. I mean, I know it involves-" and Kurt quietly hissed the next words, his eyes searching for anyone who might overhear "anal sex, but I don't know anything else."

As Kurt ended, his whole face felt hot and flaming. Wes remained stoically seated, searching Kurt's face. The blush felt like it intensified the longer Wes wordlessly stared at him and he lowered his head.

"So you'd actually consider mating with Blaine already, even though you're so young."

Kurt opened his mouth. "Yes. I know it sounds crazy and I thought so too, I still do, but I still want to. I feel like we have a special connection. When I was in New York, my dream city, I couldn't enjoy at all without Blaine. It felt like there was something missing and I just can't leave Blaine behind in Ohio when I go to New York. The only thing I can dream about now is being with Blaine. It's selfish I know, but I think Blaine feels the same way. I just…need something more." Kurt felt stupid telling Wes all this, but he reminded himself it was necessary.

Wes kept staring, his mouth a thin line.

"I want to stay with Blaine, I really don't want anybody else." Kurt prompted, hoping Wes would finally say something, too.

"…but how can you know that for sure, Kurt? You are incredibly young, you're saying so yourself. How do you know you won't meet somebody you might love more than Blaine?"

Kurt felt anger flare up in his stomach. Yes, what Wes was asking was legitimate, but seriously, did Wes really think Kurt was so shallow and stupid not to have considered the possibilities himself?

"Don't you think I've already thought about that." Kurt barked.

"And what's your verdict?"

Kurt sighed internally. Why was Wes making him feel like he was on trial? "I still want to mate with Blaine. I know he's it. The person I can't imagine my life without." Kurt's voice quivered at the last bit. It all sounded so final, it sounded huge. It sounded like he was too young to say such things. But at the same time, he knew what he was saying was true.

Wes then moved, leaning forward.

"Kurt," he said gently, "I'm not trying to make this any harder for you than it already is. But there a few good reasons I'm doing this, why I have to make sure, you really want this. Because mating? It's more about than just penetrative coupling."

Kurt squirmed at the words, still not used to such open discussion about sex. He was still working on it. "So what does it entail?" Kurt asked stubbornly.

Wes cleared his throat. "Well, aside from the technicalities – which I'll explain in a few minutes – the moment it happens, your feelings will freeze."

Kurt eyes bulged. "What," he asked, not really understanding, "What do you mean?"

Wes looked like he had expected Kurt's reaction. "It's actually quite simple. When you talked about mating with Blaine, did he mention he didn't want to risk it without you completely consenting or wanting to?"

Kurt gulped, remembering that afternoon only some weeks ago, after his dad had caught them. "Yes…why?" he mumbled.

Wes nodded to himself. "At least Blaine's not a dragon who just jumps into things head first without thinking. That's good." Wes smiled.

"It's because the second a dragon has claimed their mate, their feelings for one another can't change. For their whole life. What you feel at the time you mate with Blaine, you will feel forever for him. And so, if this is something other than real love, it won't change. It's vastly important for the dragons too, because they feel the undercurrents of their mate's feelings. It's like having a sixth sense. Blaine will always know if you're happy or something's bothering you."

Kurt felt like he was tied to his seat. Everything seemed so huge and he felt like a tiny insect. "So I will always know how he is feeling, too?" _Oh god, was that his voice? It had never been so high!_

Wes smiled at him disarmingly. "Actually, not really. You're still human, so you don't exactly have the capability to feel or smell external emotions. But if Blaine's feelings are, ever really intense, you might be able to feel them, too."

Kurt gulped. "Okay…"

"This is why you need to be really sure, about what you're feeling. Your entire being will become dependent on Blaine. With mating, you're practically denying yourself every option to be with someone else. It's similar to marriage, only without the divorce option. Breaking the bond is just impossible." Wes smiled his creepy smile.

"Oh," Kurt quipped, overwhelmed. He suddenly understood Blaine so perfectly. And to think Blaine's whole life had Kurt as the center point…

"So…I think, I kind of understand what mating would mean. I'm not saying I understand it completely yet, I mean, it all seems so tremendous, I'll probably have to take a while to process all this." Kurt rambled.

"Just take your time, Kurt. No one's pressuring you. Not me, not Blaine, no one except maybe yourself. And you really shouldn't."

Kurt exhaled and nodded, trying to get his bearings again, back to his planned topics.

"Okay. Uhm…you also said something about – technicalities?" _There were his flaming cheeks again, curse his complexion._

"Ohhhh…yes! Exactly, how could I forget!" Wes grinned.

Kurt was scared now. Not about the information but more because of Wes' uncommon enthusiasm for this subject. Maybe he took delight in Kurt discomfort.

"It's actually really simple." Wes deadpanned with a bored expression. "When things are heated and you're under Blaine with him between your legs, the second you show even a hint that you're ready, be it your body language or scent, Blaine will initiate the mating. He won't stop, can't stop even, and he'll wrap his wings around you both and then…yeah. Intercourse with penetration and he will probably scratch you with his nails to draw some blood. That's when the dragon magic's going to kick in, and when you're done, you're…well, mated."

Kurt was sure he was beet red again and his gaping mouth was far from attractive, but Wes' description sounded, at some points, actually kind of brutal. It certainly didn't sound like the romantic version Kurt had hoped for. And scratching? He shuddered.

Wes seemed to read him like an open book.

"I know it sounds rather rough and scary. That's why it's important you know about this beforehand and I'm really happy that you came and asked Kurt." Wes caught Kurt's eye. "It's also why I think Blaine is very, very smart and honest. I suppose, he could have mated with you already, if he had a single bad bone in his body."

Kurt shuddered, remembering all the horny moments, but nodded. "But…um, what if the dragon didn't care? What if the dragon just wanted to mate, the human didn't know anything about it and…," Kurt trailed off, afraid.

Wes smiled sadly. "Regrettably, this has been the case already far too many times. In the past humans were often forced to mate with their dragons, even though they didn't want to. They were caged in the mating bond for all their life. If a dragon doesn't care about their mate's feelings and didn't put those before their own, a dragon could be a human's worst nightmares. The mating bond was supposed to prevent such a coupling, as the dragon would feel the hate, fear and resentment of their mate their whole life. But it still didn't stop some of them…"

Kurt looked up as Wes' face closed off, his eyes becoming distant as if he remembered something bad.

Kurt coughed when he realized Wes wasn't going to elaborate anymore and Kurt just wanted to drop the topic. He had all the information he had needed on this one and the rest was up to him to decide, like Wes had already said.

"I…." Kurt began and Wes looked at Kurt again, looking a bit embarrassed, "I actually had two other questions. The first one is, I hope, just a pretty simple one."

Wes cocked his head.

"Do tell."

"I don't know if it's intentional or not and it was probably going on for weeks before I even picked it up. But Blaine has started to hum. Often. And I wondered what it means. He doesn't seem to be aware of it or at least I don't think he is, but it's pretty funny and sometimes weird."

Wes' eye light up and he chuckled.

"Oh, Blaine is ready for sure. I'm actually quite happy you asked this question after the mating one. The constant humming is a typical dragon behavior – and you're right, Blaine isn't even aware he's doing it – it's courtship behavior."

"Huh?" Kurt stared.

"It just shows very clearly that Blaine is more than ready to get mated." Wes smirked.

Kurt wondered if he would ever stop blushing today.

"Okay." He croaked, completely embarrassed. _Poor Blaine, not even realizing he was loudly proclaiming what he wanted to do to Kurt._

But at least no one knew what the humming meant, except now Kurt.

"And what was the last question?"

Kurt startled at Wes' voice, momentarily distracted.

Kurt smiled. "It's actually something Carole, that's my stepmom, Dad and I have been talking about. I was wondering if you knew who-"

And so Kurt somehow, despite deep embarrassment, managed to survive the afternoon with Wes. In the end the mood was relaxed and the talk had been helpful. Wes even gave him cookies Jeff had baked, suggesting Blaine might like them a lot, as they had an ingredient dragons took to like cats did to cat nip.

It took quite some time before Blaine came down from the high induced by the cookies.

* * *

The following week was a busy one. Kurt stayed late at school, coming home only to greet Blaine briefly, before vanishing with his dad in the living room, where Blaine wasn't allowed to listen.

He pouted as he played videogames with Finn instead, but at least Blaine something to look forward to.

The day Blaine spent with Rachel, they began planning a garden party to celebrate the beginning of school break and summer. Blaine had never had the chance to plan a party himself, only ever watching them on television and in movies, and it had been fun to try different recipes with Rachel and some of the other girls. Even Finn had wanted to help but had been banished quickly when it become apparent he was eating the ingredients instead of helping.

The weekend came and the whole Glee club came to the small garden behind the Hudmels' house. What Blaine didn't get, was, that as soon as anyone saw him, they hugged him and congratulated him, saying they couldn't wait to see him.

Blaine kept smiling and thanking them, but he was deeply confused. His look of utter ignorance must have shown through at some point, as Kurt smiled pityingly at him, before grabbing his hand and shoving Blaine into the circle of friends as they stood in the garden, enjoying the different snacks and the non-so-not-alcoholic beverages Puck might have smuggled in with him.

Blaine kept glancing at all the faces smiling at him, wringing his hands. It wasn't until Kurt suddenly thrust a wrapped present into his hands, grinning from ear to ear that Blaine really felt like he must have missed something.

Blaine knew better than to let his confusion show, but he had a feeling this had to do with Kurt's busyness over the last week and all the long discussions Kurt and Burt had had. He just smiled and slowly opened the flat present, careful not to tear any of the wrapping.

It was a book. Blaine frowned, inspecting it. It had no title or even the name of an author on the front, only a green dragon was printed on the brown front cover.

He carefully opened the book to its first page. His eyes widened. It was a school organizer with his name spelled on it, including his address and boldly saying school year 2011/2012 McKinley High School.

Blaine felt tears threatening to spill out of his eyes, as Brittany awed at him and walked forward to hug him. "Welcome to McKinley my favorite dragon," she said against his ear. After her, everyone took turns in hugging him and welcoming him, Sam bumping his fist even.

Kurt was the last one to hug him as he whispered "I'll explain everything later".

Blaine cried in the end, but only out of happiness, realizing he was actually going to go to school with _Kurt_ in the fall and wasn't going to have to stay behind anymore, waiting for everyone to come home.

Later on, as the sun was starting to descend and most of the glee club lay sprawled out in the grass, enjoying ice tea, Kurt sat next to Blaine on the porch, a bit away from the others. A firefly flew by them, Blaine imagining it to be a tiny dragon.

Kurt leaned against him, looking sideways at Blaine. "Sooo….what do you think about your present?" Kurt asked, clearly anxious for an answer.

Blaine laughed quietly. "Apart from being really happy? Confused. Don't misunderstand, I _love_ that I'll attend school with you and the others in the fall, but…" Blaine voice turned hushed, "are you sure I can manage it? It says senior, but I've never been to school. How do you know I'm even capable of keeping up? I don't even know if I am…" Blaine frowned.

Kurt bumped his shoulder.

"Hey…it's okay. I actually asked Wes about integrating you in school and everything, as you couldn't be the first teenager to pop out of nowhere. And he assured me most dragons were vastly intelligent and often even went to university. And you're so smart, Blaine, I just know you'll manage. And besides, McKinley really isn't what one would call academically challenging. You'll do just fine."

Kurt pressed his lips to Blaine's cheek.

Blaine pursed his lips. "Uhm…okay. But then…there's that." Blaine opened the organizer he was still holding to show the first page. "My name. It has a last name and it says _Blaine Anderson_. Why Anderson? Why not Hummel?"

Blaine's shaking and confused voice made Kurt's heart ache. He encircled Blaine with his arms and tugged him against him. "Because that's actually your last name," he said in soft voice.

"I kind of lied when I said I had to go out last weekend. I went to Wes and asked him about your parents – if he knew them, where they lived and so on. And what their names are. You just couldn't have come out of nowhere. Not exactly." Kurt smiled.

Blaine's wide eyes were staring up at him.

"Wes actually didn't only know their names, he had actually met them when they had given your egg to him. He had this photo and he gave it to me for you."

Kurt fumbled around his back pocket and slowly gave Blaine a picture. It was pretty small, not the size of an average photograph, but a photo nonetheless.

It showed Wes and two adults: A tall man with curly hair and a beautiful dark haired woman, holding the egg Blaine had been in. They were all smiling at the camera.

"Oh." Blaine's mouth fell open. "That's-" he breathed.

"-that's the woman and man from the mall." Kurt finished for him. "The one you had just run over to." Kurt smiled at his boyfriend.

"I think deep down, you just knew it was your mother. At least the dragon inside you did."

Blaine sniffed. "Did-", he coughed, his voice scratchy, "do you think she recognized me?"

Kurt was silent for a short while, thinking about the stare she had shot Blaine back then. It hadn't been the disgusted look of a stranger, there had been wonder in her eyes.

"I think she did. Maybe not in time for her to fully process, but she knew."

Blaine huffed and looked up at Kurt lovingly as happy tears rolled down his face. He clutched the photo and organizer to his chest.

"You know… I don't think I could ever have imagined I'd be as happy as I am right now." Blaine smiled.

Kurt nuzzled against the side of Blaine's face, holding a handkerchief out to for Blaine.

"Hm…I don't think so," he murmured.

Blaine chuckled as he wiped his face. "What don't you think?"

Kurt only smiled mysteriously, staying silent.

Blaine pouted. "Come on, what don't you think?"

Kurt hummed. "I don't think you're as happy yet as you'll ever be."

Blaine scoffed, frowning. "That's ridiculous. What more could there be to make me this happy?"

Kurt smiled at Blaine with a look that made Blaine's stomach jolt.

"What?"

"I think…I could make you even happier right now." Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear, his breath grazing along Blaine's ear, making him shiver.

"Go get 'im tiger!" Santana yelled across the yard at them.

Kurt glared at her.

"Ignore her," Blaine murmured. "I really wanna know, now."

Suddenly Kurt's cocky and seductive exterior was replaced by a nervous boy, his gaze not so sure anymore.

Blaine could see Kurt's Adam's apple moving.

Kurt inhaled shakily. "Blaine?" he looked deeply into his eyes.

"Yeah?" Blaine breathed back, suddenly taking up the nervous energy too.

"I…-I thought about it for some time, and I'm sure. Really, really sure, when I say now: I want to mate with you."

Blaine's mouth had fallen open and his body was turning hot and cold in quick succession, not trusting his ears to have head Kurt correctly. "You-…you want?" Blaine stared at Kurt with big eyes.

"I want to. I want everything with you, Blaine. Don't ask me about being sure, I am. I want to spend my life with you. I want us to move into a tiny apartment in New York together, just the two of us. I want to forever feel like I do for you right now. I love you."

Blaine felt his heart explode inside his chest. "I love you too, Kurt," he whispered as he caught Kurt's lips in a kiss.

They ignored the cat calling from Puck and Santana and their friends cheering and Brittany screaming _dragon babies_!

Blaine's mind sang in that moment. Kurt had been right – now he was as happy as he could ever possibly be.

…_My missing puzzle piece, I'm complete..._


End file.
